The Past and Peppermints
by Grammatic Muse
Summary: During a cyclone Robin is lost overboard to be saved by MiHawk. MiHawk&Robin, Mugiwara's, the two team move in a desperate chase. One, to save the world from complete annihilation, the other, to reclaim their lost nakama. MiXRo. ZoXRo. CHAPTER 19 is up!
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

Greetings fellow lovers of One Piece. This isn't my first fic but it is my first time posting here, so any reviews and/or constructive criticism you can dish out with be very well appreciated.

Zoro has always been my favorite character in One Piece, but I also hold his ultimate rival Hawkeye MiHawk in very high regards. And Robin. Well, she just plain rocks.

These are the three main characters, enough said. I don't want to spoil the future plot so please read, read and review!

**The Past and Peppermints**

**CH 1: Pilot**

"Hmm…" the rustic book snapped shut, accompanied close with an indifferent groan. Robin stood from the lounge chair stretching her full height, relaxing out the cramped muscles of her arms and thighs.

The ship, motionless and serene. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were huddled before the kitchen entrance, planning yet another unsuccessful scheme to steal a bit of dinner before the serving hours. And Sanji, well aware of the usual routine prepared with a set of well heated frying pan just beyond the door. Franky, in the lower decks adjusting the loading gages of the newly installed canons. Nami, locked in enclosed quarters drawing out the latest ocean current and island structure the new ship had ventured between the few days.

Robin gently placed the leather bound book onto the lounge table. An almost empty cup of coffee, a plate of various finger delicacy composed of fresh cut fruits and cookies arranged in an loving manner--courtesy of the ever attentive cook, of course. Next to the bright display of carefully constructed snack platter the small brown bag tied with a loose string seemed small and insignificant. Long, slender fingers undid the loose tie, extracting from within two small penny sized candy. She took one of the red and white stripped candy and placed it slowly into her mouth. She let the thin minty flavor dissolve over the heat of her tongue.

Robin closed her eyes in the small moment of broken reminisce, savoring the sweet taste as it spread into a watery syrup before disappearing completely past her throat. She stood and stepped out leaving her peaceful setting from the rear of Thousand Sunny. The dark haired archeologist stepped into the main deck of the large ship in hopes of observing the coming sea before residing into the clamor that was sure to occur within the kitchen in short moments.

"2995... 2996... 2997..."

In addition to the excellent view of the horizon was the ever dedicated green haired swordsman carrying out his faithful routine weight train exercise of swinging the metal rings on the steel rod. She silently stood, observing the swordsman continue his training. A thin layer of sweat was spread evenly across the bare skin. The dimming light of dusk rested easily over his scar ridden chest.

"2999...3000."

Zoro lowered the weights, resting it lightly onto the deck. The metal rings slide rushed to gather at the base, causing a thick echo through the otherwise tranquil deck.

"How long were you planning to stand there spying on others in training?" he wiped the dripping sweat from his brows and looked up to the motionless figure posed on the foot of the stairs. Robin smiled at the comment and continued her walk pass the swordsman. She leaned onto the rail looking over the calm seas, an unusually chilled breeze flowed through her hair fluttering the silky strands.

It was just one of the many reason he couldn't trust her… The unidentified certainty in her every step. The unseen reality hidden in her cryptic smile. The unknown confidence in her every action. He had come to observe it all and take careful notice of her every move. After the destructive scramble at the Enties Lobby, the crew had come to love and accept Robin as a trusted nakama. He had also come to see her as…a _type _of nakama, but always kept a safe distance. The very distance that allowed him to view and stay alert to her every move. A women who had manipulated numerous fleets of pirates in the past was not a candidate the esteemed swordsman was so ready to drop his guards from.

"The wind seems a bit sharp, considering that we're in the vicinity of the summer island." she looked over, an easy smile resting over her lips.

"Nami, mentioned the weather could be erratic on the Grand Line… Especially since we've entered the New World we should be ready for any kind of danger." he muttered, picking up the three katanas laying on the side; his glaze kept even on her enigmatic smile as he rose with his belongings.

Ignoring the burning gaze, Robin eyed the massive scar that dug across his otherwise untouched chest. "If I may ask, who was the one that had the audacity to leave such a mark on the notorious pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro?"

He stood quiet as slender fingers traced the length of the crimson scar.

Peppermint. The gentle scent of sweet mint lingered about the air as she stood near, peppermint.

It was very unusual. If Nami or any other female were to touch his bare skin in such way he would have pulled away or dismissed their touch rather rudely. However, this women possessed something that kept him from discontinuing the contact. After a brief moment he pulled away from her reach, donning on the usual white shirt.

"It's no concern to you. That man, he is my ultimate goal. The one I will cut down and retrieve the title of the world's best from…" Zoro turned and started to walk down the stairs onto the kitchen floor.

"I didn't mean to pry into your personal affair." he glimpsed over the shoulder noting her usual practiced smile as he continued his way.

She was always like this. Even from the start. It was as if she knew he would be the hardest of the crew to break through to. The light conversation she always initiated when the two were in position. No matter how rudely he had exited or ignored her on her latest attempt, the woman always followed the next chance with a line of dialogue as if oblivious to the silent abuse from before. And always taking the unnecessary care to cover him in his sleep. A complete unnecessary act. Even after the rather harsh dismissal of her first attempt. She merely smile at his sharp words and replaced the jacket onto her own shoulders.

"Oi, Luffy! I saw that! You took my meat! I know it!" Ussop jumped over the table in attempt to retrieve the lost meat as the morsel disappeared into the captains mouth. "Ahh! You jerk!" They scrambled, falling onto the floor. The two rolled in dust as they carried out the usual dinner rumble.

"Hey you guys. I'm going to need everyone on deck." The orange haired navigator entered the dining room. Rubbing the chill from her arms, she continued, "The air doesn't feel right. I think something's coming. Something big--"

"WAHHHH!"

The ship rocked violently to the side, knocking the crew onto the floor. "Shit! It's here faster than I thought! Ussop, go to the navigation room and lock the steer! We don't want the ship knocking over! Franky, reinforce the base of ship! Everyone else outside!"

The crew retracted from the floor, scrambling to follow Nami's orders. Once outside the cutting wind slashed their bodies as the sub-zero downpour froze their skins.

"Zoro, secure the canons on deck before they break loose! Luffy, Chopper, tie down the barrels in the storage room! Sanji, Robin, retract and secure the sails before they gather more wind!" Nami shouted between chattering teeth as she hastily wrapped a rope around a rogue canon.

The mugiwara's jumped to their given task as the tier three storm raged the sea. The thick cloud and heavy rain combined with crashing waves blinded as the members struggled to their duties. Zoro rushed and slide across the slippery deck, tying down the rattling metal canons. Crashes and grunts were echoed from the storage room where Luffy and Chopper wrestled with the tossing barrels as they bumped wildly off the walls. Several barrels jumped loose from Chopper's grip, crashing through the door before tumbling out into the sea.

Zoro squinted against the pounding downpour, making out two figures straddling and clutching the swaying mast as they pulled the heavy wet sails.

Sanji bent down over the wooden post and wrapped the ropes around the scrunched sail. Robin sat on the other side gathering the white mass of sheets as the water pounded against her back.

_Shit! She shouldn't be up there! _His hands continued the given task of securing the canon as Zoro struggled to keep the watch on Robin high above.

"Sanji, Robin, get down!" Nami screamed. A fifty foot wave crashed down, beginning its debut on the main mast where the two figures sat.

"Robin-chan, get down!" Sanji shouted hoarsely jumping across just in time to cover her thin back as the murderous force slammed down. Sanji covered Robin as the two bent to hug the wooden mast as the vicious weight pounded upon their backs. Caught between the pounding force and the solid mast, Robin felt her ribs fracture. A soundly crack and the feel of sharp twist against her sides informed her of the protective cooks broken arms as he grunted the pain from behind.

"Cook-san!" Robin gasped out, as the blondes broken arm gave.

"Ooo--hooo!--" Nami screamed desperately from below. The howling wind distorted the message, ravaging the words and its meaning until it was too late.

"ONE MORE!" a second scream. Another monstrous wave descended onto the broken pair. The blonde cook used the last ounce of energy shielding over Robin as the second impact hit. Even with the protection the amount of fractured bones increased in her rib cage as the bombardment continued.

"Sorry Robin-chan, I can't hold on anymore--" a regretful smile tugged his lips as the heavy wave jerked his body off the mast and towards the raging sea.

"NOOO!!"

Robin let go of her grip on the mast pulling up her hands in the cross position, "CIEN FLEUR!" Immediately a series of linked arms were born from the deck, reaching, grabbing the unconscious cook. Robin started a sigh of relief until her eyes fell on the panicked swordsman below. He was shouting something… She turned just in time to face the third fifty footer as it slammed her off the mast and onto the black churning sea.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The idiot-love cook was pulled back onto the ship by Robin's power. Even as Nami scurried over to Sanji's broken body Zoro didn't take his eyes off the women still upon the high mast. Then, he saw the black wall of sea gathered behind the unknowing figure. He began shouting-- it didn't matter what warning was given. The angry wall of water had already dragged the unarmed women into the endless sea. She reached out her hand in his direction before the waves completely claimed her. The lost, terrified look on her face broke something inside him. Immediately, he jumped off the deck ignoring the navigators shouts and cry of disapproval.

_She a devils fruit user!! I need to get her now!_

"ROBIN!! ROBIN!!" his strong arms guided through the churning sea as heavy waves crashed against his sides. "ROBIN!!" he shouted hoarsely, continuing the desperate search. He push back the sick, heart wrenching feeling as he plowed against the hopeless ocean. He lost count of how many dives he plunged into the pitiless sea. His throat, raw and coarse from the straining shouts of her name over the roaring storm. His heart desperate to bargain anything of his person in exchange for just a sign of the lost nakama.

Suddenly, he felt a series of thick bondage wrap around, binding his movement. He fought against the entangled ropes as it tightened around the body. The ropes dragged him out of the coiling sea. Zoro gripped the net with both hands, it took just a second for his trained arms to begin ripping apart the nets roped together. Thick raindrops poured heavily onto his broad shoulder as the net dropped him onto the deck of Thousand Sunny.

His rage released as he punched away Franky and rushed once more to the edge preparing to dive. Luffy crashed into his side pinning the two against the wall of the rail.

"Franky! Chain him!! NOW!" the captain shouted. Chopper was crying in the background.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! ROBIN'S STILL OUT THERE! I NEED TO GET HER!" Zoro shouted hoarsely throwing Luffy over his shoulder, sending the rubber boy crashing across. Not missing the chance, Franky grabbed Zoro's arms from behind momentarily freezing the movement. He felt the gears grind and burn as the swordsman's monstrous strength worked against the cyborgs hold.

"Chopper! Do it now!" Nami screamed through her tears.

"Zoro--!" endless tears streaked down the child doctor face as he held the syringe to Zoro's neck. He felt the cold needle inject into the side of his collar, the cold liquid flooded his vein as his mind and vision blurred. The arms didn't let up on his captor even as the serum distorted his concentration. He heard a snap and spark as the arms holding him back came loose. Franky silently hung his arms limply to the side, the gears had burned and broken at both elbows.

Zoro dropped to his knees, struggling to keep conscious, he reached the rails and attempted to pull his body onto the sea once more.

"What….the fuck…Robin's…still out…there…" he gasped gripping the rail, willing the rest of his idle body to follow. He felt a warm grip over his arm it attempted to loosen his grasp on the edge. His mind was slipping fast. He needed to get back into the water and find her before it was too late. Why couldn't they understand this? He tried to raise the other arm to push off Luffy's hand. It was no good, he couldn't even raise his shoulder, that whole side has become inactive in response to the injection. It was then when he noticed the slight tremor ringing from the hand gripping his wrist. He looked up to see Luffy's face half covered from his hat. The storm had ebbed and soft rain had begun to fall in it's place. Zoro struggled to keep awake as the drops continuously fell onto his wrist and shoulder. These drops felt too warm compared to the rain that soaked the rest of his body.

"Zoro…we thought we lost you too--"

_Chopper? Why are you crying? No… no… don't…don't._

"You…you! You were swimming and diving in that storm for almost an hour!"

_Ussop? What are you talking about? No… we still have time…_

"We lost sight of you! And we thought we lost you too!" Nami screamed thought her tears.

_Lost…too..?_

"NOOOOO!!"

Zoro went berserk. He gasped out, pulling up against the rail once more. The world spun as he felt another cold needle inject into his neck. Chopper cried and cried as he delivered the second shot. The captain's hand continued to shake on Zoro's wrist. Hot tears continuously fell onto his chest and shoulder confirming the denial that echoed in his fading conscious.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx. **

**A/N: **Hello, I hoped you guys enjoy the pilot chapter. Please take two seconds to review, it'll make me oh-so-happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

-1A HUGE thanks to those who reviewed! It really helps me write when I know there's someone on the other side reading the story. I've just finished CH2. Please enjoy!

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx. **

**CH2: Rescue **

Piercing cold began numbing her body immediately on impact to the black sea. Robin thrashed her limbs desperately, struggling to restore the air the shock of cold had pushed out. With every attempt more water entered her gapping mouth. She could feel her body beginning to shut down. It was not the icy temperature of the water that had worked to immobile the functions but the element of the sea itself. The price for the very ability which saved her life numerous times was collecting it's due payment.

She had seen the swordsmen's horrified look when she made her last hopeless reach in his direction. _I hope he hasn't tried anything too dangerous… _She had long lost the strength to move the body. It wasn't so bad after you stopped the struggle. The storm seemed almost non-existent in the darkness under the surface of the ocean. The inviting cold paralyzed the senses, numbing whatever pain she had felt earlier. The roar vibrating from the surface only sounded like the hum of the sea, a gentle lullaby really…Very gently the sea pulled her to it's heart.

_I don't want to go yet… I don't want to leave them yet… My nakama... my family… my love… my friends who came to wage war against the world, bet their lives, break their bodies for my sake... Goodbye. _

_Give up…? _

_Give up?! _

_Is that how you reward the very people who gave so much to save this life?! _

Robin snapped open her eyes, using the last ounce of her strength, she waved her arms upward once more. The effort was rewarded with a brush of touch on her fingertips. She frantically made a grab at the object. A rope. She held tight and pulled herself higher. Desperate for that breath of air now with the glimmer of hope held tight to her hands. The rope held firm as she pulled herself further and further away from the abyss.

She didn't even know she had resurfaced until the icy wind ravaged her wet face and hair. She gasped and threw up water, clinging tightly to the object the life saving rope had guided her to. It was one of the barrels that had escaped Choppers grip earlier in the storage room. Although the air restored some energy, the sea that held onto most of the body continued to sap her strength. Struggling to stay conscious against the wind that cut her face and waves that crashed her fractured sides, Robin began to wrap the rope around her right arm. Her weary eyes searched for the ship, it was nowhere in sight. A second wave of bombardment began as the winds picked up more speed. It was almost welcoming, the insensible nature that came with losing conscious. Robin hung loose from the floating barrel as the waves wracked her body.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx. **

At first it just looked like another stray item lost overboard. As the small agile carrier passed the object, from the corner of sight he caught a glimpse of a hand. A rope wrapped around the arm bound the either unconscious or dead women to the floating barrel.

He drew the short dagger from its cross sheath, freeing the arm from it's bondage. The feel of limb under his fingers informed of the multiple fractures in the arm. The shallow short breaths gave that she was alive. The clothes were almost reduced to rags. He brushed the damp hair from her face, and sat briefly studying the face. He reached out to take temperature. The skin was icy cold. The figure removed the heavy black coat, covering the shivering body. The violent shivers slowed till they eventually ebbed, the shallow short breathes evened out as the small ship glided over the calm ocean.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx. **

_**19 Years Ago.**_

"Girl! More wine for Nora-sama!" a deeply tanned pirate yelled over the usual roar in the restaurant.

Robin age 9: "Hai, right away!"

The skinny girl scurried to the bar picking up the bottle behind the counter. It's been a little over a year since the buster call destroyed her island. Since then, the small homeless girl had drifted from island to island on the small boat. The boat her friend the giant provided her to escape from the doomed island. Taking whatever shelter she could find, working whatever odd jobs for food. It mattered not what island she came across, she found her stay at one island usually lasted about a week or so before the flyers of the bounty arrived onto land. After the first betrayal Robin quickly learned not to ever give her real name to the employers. This usually worked out anyways because they mostly called her: girl, tramp, rat and various other unaffectionate titles.

Robin carefully balanced the heavy bottle and glass on the large tray and made way across the restaurant to the waiting table.

"About time!" the pirate grunted, taking the bottle off her load. He turned to serving its content to the lady seated across. Robin stood briefly, awed by the sheer amount of gold and jewelry that rested across the women's neck and wrist. She was a pretty women, a beauty no doubt.

"Ugh, what a dirty little rat." she had noticed Robin looking. Robin quickly averted the eyes to the floor studying her worn sandals that barely kept together by a string. "Clear the table." the women commanded with a smirk, pleased at Robins discomfort. Robin carefully collected the dirty plates onto the large tray. From behind she heard the door swing open. "My…what a… handsome man." the jeweled women breathed.

"Ah! Nora-sama! If Captain Strum were to hear you---!"

"Huh! Hush yourself! If Strum wants to keep me _his _and _happy _he'd better start giving better gifts! I'm so tired of gold. When am I going to see some real jewels?!" she said annoyed, keeping her eyes on the figure that had just entered the restaurant. The youth was a bit shorter than most adults but tall for his age. The long black coat followed elegantly as the figure seated himself on an empty table across the room. Robin quickly collected the heavy tray and hurried over to take order. The usual pirate saber rested on the side of his belt. His hair was pitch black, the lengthy strands were tied loosely behind. His face was smooth and angled. A truly, strikingly handsome young man. But the most remarkable feature did not present itself until he looked her way. Robin stood mesmerized by his eyes. It was hauntingly beautiful. The orange-golden gaze stole her breath. It was like that of a cat… No. A bird of prey.

"--did you get that?" a voice asked. Robin blinked, it quickly registered that she was spoken to. "Meat and bread." he repeated. She tried to open her mouth to reply but found her mouth stuck. She nodded blankly unable to tear her eyes away.

"Girl! More beer!" shouted the paunchy drunk from her left.

"Ah. Hai!" the loud bellow yanked her out of daze. She hurried to the kitchen emptying the dirty plates into the sink. She turned to collect the already prepared food from the counter. Balancing the items carefully she retraced her steps to the waiting men. Robin served the beer to the grubby drunk. She then turned to place the serving of meat and bread on the next table over. The man gave a slight nod her way before starting the meal.

_I should go back to the kitchen._ A nagging voice spoke inside. Unlike the other loud, ravenous, grubby pirates, the man ate with class and leisure. _Your standing there too long! Stop staring!_ The man had to have known of Robins presences. She had remained motionless after loading the meal onto the table. The young pirate continued his meal, taking no attention to the small girl who so blatantly gawked in his direction.

"One more beer! Now!" The drunkard slammed down the empty mug onto the table. Robin flinched and turned away, collecting the empty vessel from the next table. It was twice that the belligerent carouser shook Robin out of her daze from the young pirate. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or thankful. She quickly refilled the mug from the beer tap. Taking rushed steps to serve the impatient drunk. Just steps away from the table, she felt a snap on her right sandal. The thinly worn clasp had finally gave on the buckle. She fell hard onto the rough wooden floor, the un-sand roughness skinned her palms and knees. The drink had also crashed down, it splashed wildly on the floor between the two tables. Horrified Robin hastily rose to her feet pushing aside the shearing pain throbbing on her palms and knees.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized desperately.

The large man loomed over the small girl. "Stupid girl! I wanted my drink served in the mug, not the floor!" His hand was raise back, falling with force to strike the child. Robin cringed and shut her eyes tight waiting for the blow. Nothing. When the strike didn't come she slowly opened her eyes. The boisterous restaurant had dropped to a level of silence where a pin drop could be audible.

The grimy dirt ridden hand was just inches from her face. In front of it; with space, just about the width of a hair strand from hostile hand, guarded the sharp tip of a sword. The youth held the long saber evenly in position. He hadn't moved from his original dining position. He sat with the left holding the blade in its direction, while the right, elbow resting on the table, held a half eaten slice of bread close to his steady chewing mouth. "Don't be loud when I'm eating." he said emotionlessly, as the corner continued to chew the morsel.

"You little--!" The pirate furious at the intrusion, turned to face the young man seated across. His hazed groggy eyes were met with the sharp burning gaze. The contact was just milliseconds, but during that moment something inside the boorish man snapped and shivered. He tripped over the stool behind landing with a thud on the rear. He quickly shook himself up, scrambling off the floor. "Not even worth my time anyway--!" he grumbled hastily, stumbling out the door.

Robin stared at the still flapping double doors where the drunk assailant had made his hasty retreat. She returned her gaze back to the figure to the left of her. He continued on the meal as if nothing had happened. The restaurant had changed from the usual rambunctious roar, adapting a low converse murmur. "Ah…ano…arigat--"

"Ah! Look what you've done!" a thick, obviously well-fed women emerged from behind the counter. "I'm taking this mess out of your pay! Aiya! You've gotten the drink all over the customers shoes! Apologize and wipe it immediately!" she screeched to the girl. "I'm so sorry customer-san." she coo-ed in a syrupy voice to the young swordsmen.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Robin immediately pulled out a clean cloth napkin from her side pocket and began kneeling onto the floor to clean the shoes.

"That's unnecessary." he spoke rising from his seat. "You have my apologies for the commotion. I'll pay his meal, seeing how it's due to my need for silence that he had to abandon his dinner." Couple coins were dropped on the table, he then turned to the door. The owner lady's fabricated words of his unnecessary generosity rattled continuously in the background as Robins eyes followed his steps to the door. Leaning against the post of the door was the women who belittled Robin earlier. Her attire left not much to the imagination. She was clad in a skimpy skirt, a low v-cut top clung tightly onto the curves of her body.

"That was very brave what you did back there." She gave a sultry smile. "Would you like to go somewhere quiet and play with nee-chan?" The words dripped suggestively.

"_Nora-sama! If Captain Strum---!"_ Her tanned companion waved widely in the background.

The seductive smile dropped off the lips, replacing the features with a bright red of embarrassment as the young swordsman continued through the doors without as much an acknowledgement of her existence.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

Thanks for reading! The chapter title is **Rescue**. I'm just here to point out that I wanted the readers to know it implies both rescues from the past and present. Huh...but was that obvious? _Shrugs-- Sweatdrop_

Please take 2 seconds to review, it'll make me oh-so-happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Child Play

-1Here is the third installment to the story! I pretty much had the layout in my head, but had a block with coming up with a suitable title. I'm aware the series on teenage Mihawk and young Robin has been going on for almost two chapters now… Things will catch up with the Mugiwara crew next round. Gomi, but I just freakin LOVE young Mihawk.. He's such a HOT image in my head. _Shutters_

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH3: Child Play**

Young Mihawk stood outside the restaurant leaning against the wooden wall waiting for the messenger. The approaching dark brought with it the chill of early winter breeze.

"_How dare he...! Just who does that little brat think he is?!" _The shrill, angry voice of the failed seductress rang through the double doors. He briefly mused, trying to remember the last time he was referred to as a brat.

"_Ah! Nora-sama! It's best that nothing happened! Don't be so angry ma'am. Just remember, Captain Strum and his Black Crow Pirate Crew came to this town just for you! We have word that there's a bounty in this town worth 79 million beli! With so much money I'm sure the captain will buy you all sorts of new jewels--" _

The sun had begun to set, casting a red-orange glow over the dusty street. A few town kids laughed and ran across the street. Their breaths came out in light mist as the well-bundled group shouted and laughed, making their way into the general goods store.

"_What are you just standing around for?! You've caused enough trouble for today! Here's the two coins the three days. Don't bother coming back tomorrow. And just take **one **loaf of bread from the bin, and don't you dare take the ones from the new barrel!" _The thick threatening voice of the restaurant owner echoed through the thin doors.

"_Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." _Replied a small voice.

"_Honestly, dear.. what were you thinking hiring that wandering orphan? The marines and pirates are absolutely crazy now-a-days… Some crazy rumor about a bounty of 79 million beli_ _loose around here or whatnot--" _A male voice complained.

"_Oh honey, don't pay any mind to those non-sense stories. And besides, she was a good worker during the busy hours. Didn't even complain when I paid just two coins for the three days work! It's a shame though. She works practically for free, I would keep her here but I heard the marines might be coming to town for some sort of inspection. The last thing we need is getting caught for child labor." _

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx. **

Robin stood in the back storage room reaching down the near empty bin. These were the loaves from earlier the week. There were two pieces on the bottom of the crusty barrel. She picked the one with the least amount of mold. Picking up the broken sandal from the floor she headed towards the exit.

Robin pushed her small weight against the side door. It creaked loudly as the heavy exit forced open. The sharp wind stung her face and nipped at the drying wounds. Robin climbed on one of the lidded barrels rested against the wall. She carefully took the napkins from her pocket and dapped at the bleeding knees. She sat for a moment observing the state of her torn shoes. _'I probably don't have enough to buy both shoes and wraps…' _she worried. A dull growl came from her stomach.She had meant to eat her dinner after she bought some shoes and _hopefully _some sort of cover. Small chapped fingers began tearing the molded parts of the bread. She was very careful to not waste the good parts as she separated the edible from the inedible. The stale bread took some time to chew but to the stomach that worked empty all day they were simply wonderful.

While her jaws worked the tough bread, she took the two new coins from her pocket. From the other side, the small hand retrieved a leather pouch. From the pouch jingled the six coins she earned from earlier jobs. The two new coppers were dropped into the bag creating a cheerful ring as it joined the others.

"Yeah! I told you the winter candies were in store today!" Robin looked up from her dinner to see the town kids jumping off the steps of the goods store.

"Hmp! We could have gotten more if you didn't spend your allowance on those stupid fire crackers!" A pudgy blonde girl complained, clutching two peppermint stick in each of her mittened hand. The girl looked up in Robins direction. She quickly tried to look away before they made eye-contact. Too late. She had been spotted. _"Hey! It's that weirdo orphan girl!" _She whispered to the others. Actually. It wasn't really a whisper if it could be heard across the street.

"_Come on! Let's go over!" _Snickered a red-haired freckled boy.

Before she knew the group had crowded around her.

"Eww what are you eating? Moldy bread?" The thick girl in the pink coat scrunched her face eyeing the green pieces broken to the side.

"What are you? Some kind of beggar that goes from town to town collecting money?" A blue haired girl smirked while sucking the peppermint treat.

"No. I'm not a beggar." Robin answered in a clear defiant voice. She could honestly say she's had more than her share of evil/cruel town kids but she had to admit… This group was one of the worst. The other day the red haired boy and the blonde girl had even taken the time to pitch rocks at her while chasing her through the dark cornfield.

"Look at her shoes! Look, look! She only has one! Hahaha!" Laughed the freckled boy. "You **are **a beggar!" He laughed as the other joined in. Robin looked down at her feet. Suddenly a bright red and white stripped candy stick hung in her face. "Do you want one?" The boy asked smugly. Against her will she felt the inside of her mouth water. "I'll let you have one--" Robin looked up with careful disbelief.

"Joseph!" The blonde girl protested.

"--if you be my slave." He finished triumphantly, waving the treat close. Robin fixed a stern face at the boys offensive proposal.

"No. I don't even like candy." She lied. The boy seemed taken aback.

"Ah-- whatever, liar! Anyways! Who'd want a beggar girl hanging around!" He tried to recover as he took a scoop of sand from the floor flinging it to her direction. She covered her face as the others laughed and joined the assault. She knew better than to use her powers. In the previous town, the use of her power lead to bring greater attention and had almost gotten her caught before.

"Hey, someone's coming!" The blue haired girl shouted. A lanky boy carrying a heavy leather bag was jogging down the street. The group quickly disbursed, laughing as they ran away. Robin stood quiet, dusting the dirt from her hair and faded blue dress. The thin boy rushed pass her corner. His boots thudded on the wooden boards as he made the way up the few stairs and onto the restaurant.

"Telegram for D. MH! Message for D. MH!" the boy announced hoarsely from the double doors.

"Give it here. Its for me." Answered the deep smooth voice. Robin flinched at the familiar sound as it spoke nearby. She slowly peaked around the corner and spotted the young swordsmen from earlier. The messenger boy was handing him a well covered letter sealed with a red stamp. A dreaded knot began to coil and tied inside her stomach. She thought he had left after he exited the restaurant. She hadn't known he was so close by. She recalled the incident that took place just seconds ago. Suddenly she was immensely embarrassed. The swordsmen had not spotted her yet, he stood looking down at the opened parchment. She quietly retreated to her corner. Robin didn't know why she was so mortified. She has been in much worse situation before. Like the time the town kids pushed her into the dirty shallow lake. She had to spend the rest of that day hidden, naked in the forest waiting for her only blue dress to dry. Or the time a past employer had her publicly beat for being a thief; a pity revenge for the fight she put up against his grubbing hands earlier that morning.

'_He hasn't seen me yet. Maybe he went back in the restaurant and had just now come out when the messenger shouted the initials. Yes. That must be it.' _

She coaxed herself.

'_While he's distracted with the letter, I can make it across the street and go inside the goods store. From there, I can buy my shoes and wait till he's gone from the street. Then I'll go out and go on to the next island.' _

She mentally rehearsed the plan.

"..sorry for the delay. I had trouble locating the town on the map--" the boy explained.

'_Now. Go now!' _

She resisted the tremendous urge to take another look at the young swordsmen before she followed her strategy.

Okay. So she didn't run. But she did walked at the highest speed her limited legs would carry her. Before she knew, she had entered the safety of the store and had slammed the door a little harder than she meant to.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx. **

The dark haired swordsmen had stop paying attention when the couple began their rants on their woes of finding a new worker girl for the next busy weekend. Instead, his trained hearing made out the sounds of uneven click of wooden sandal followed close by the light patter of foot stepping the coarse wooden boards. The uneven steps grew lighter and lighter as the sound gradually disappeared.

Not too long after, he heard a rustic creak from the side of the building he leaned against. A light muffled sound came as the person around the corner struggled to close the heavy door. Shortly the sound of quiet chewing followed. A level of silence only audible to the sharp sense of the most expert swordsmen. He listened quietly to the jingles of what seemed like coins. His eyes observed the local children exit from the general goods store and noted the sharp gasp that sounded around the corner upon their appearance. He listened silently as the crowd of children taunted the girl around the corner. He was far from the activity. From the distance, the children could not make out the tall figure shadowed in the silhouette of the approaching dusk. Actually, from such distance, the average man should not have been able to make out even the high obnoxious laugh echoing from the red-haired boys throat. But he heard it all. Every word. Right down to the detail of when each child took their next breath. The brave, defiant replies from the bullied girl tugged a slight grin from the corner of his lips. A grin that even he wasn't quite sure what it was doing there.

When the proud defiant voice rejected the red-haired boys offer of the treat, the crowd had begun the physical assault. At this, he felt his back leave the cool wooden plank it had rested against. He had begun a rather swift walk in their direction when the blue haired child shouted the news of the approaching messenger. The crowd of kids disbursed rapidly as the lanky youth, (not much older than himself) climbed up the wooden stairs. He kept his gaze on the corner listening to the pattered dusting as the rushed messenger brushed by.

"_Telegram for D. MH! Message for D. MH!" _The messenger called out his initials from the double doors.

"Give it here. Its for me." Young Mihawk finally turned his head towards the messenger. The boy handed him the sealed envelope, following almost immediately with dialogues of endless excuses for the tardy. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the dark haired girl peaking around the corner. He felt her eyes on him for a passing second. She retracted herself from the edge. In less than a minute he heard the patters of rushed feet crossing the street as he read the note.

_**Mihawk**_,

_**The eternal pose to XxXxXxX Island is in the keeps of the owner of the general goods store. He will know to pass it to you when you present him with this letter and seal.**_

_**Shanks**_

_**P.S. It's your turn to supply the rum for our next poker night. **_

He looked up to the sound of the door slam across the street.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx. **

Thanks so much for your time. (As always! )

I'd just like to take this time to inform, that in the story…

When the messenger boy announced:

"_Telegram for **D. MH**! Message for **D. MH**!" _

**D. MH **is the initial for **D**racule **M**i**H**awk.

(I'm aware that the other way to write the name is Juraquille MiHawk. It'll switch on and off. It doesn't really matter... Right? _Sweatdrop_)

ALSO

**Young Mihawk **is 17 years old.

**Young Robin **is 9 years old.

**BUT PLEASE**! **Please **know that Mihawk isn't a pedophile or anything. At this point he's just.. more like a attentive/protective older figure…Yeah?

Please take 2 seconds to review. It's the very thing that keeps writers typing on the keyboard! Another bow to the people giving feedbacks, you guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4: Silent World

Short chapter, but the next ones coming soon…(I hope.) Enjoy!

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH4: Silent World**

XxX…Present Time..XxX..Thousand Sunny...XxX

_Death, in disguise of a fifty foot black wall of water slammed mercilessly onto the defenseless women. The heavy water claimed the light weight off the mast. The terrified look in her eyes screamed for help as she reached out a desperate hand in his direction. His arm threw out to meet the outreached hand. It was an impossible distance. The attacking force of water had already returned to the sea, taking with it the prize of its catch. _

"No…" a hoarse whisper woke the child doctor. The small tonakai raised his head off the desk and rushed over to the swordsmen bedside.

"Zoro..! Zoro! Are you okay?!" The green haired swordsmen blinked weakly up at the doctor. He suddenly bolted into a seating position.

"Chopper! Where's Robin?!" He shouted, gripping the small shoulders. "She's okay right? Luffy and the others found her in time?!" the words came in a rush. "You have to treat her right away, I think she might have several broken--"

"Zoro…!" the young doctor choked. His large eyes began filling with tears. "…Zoro…Robin…Robin…! She's gone… Wahh!" cried the small tonakai.

The sinking feeling returned in the stomach as the words became solid. His mind began to drench in darkness as the information sunk in. "How long have I been out?" asked the dry voice. "There's still time if--"

"You've been out for almost two days." A quiet wavering voice answered from the door.

Zoro felt the room spin. He let go the doctor and gripped the wall. He tried to focus his spinning vision on the orange haired navigator standing by the entrance. Wooden boards creaked as multiple footsteps rushed near the infirmary.

"Oi Zoro! Dijobu---!!" In a flash the swordsmen was out of bed and gripped the rubber boy by the vest.

"**Why didn't you let me find Robin?!!" **he shouted, shaking the captain.

"_Oi Zoro!" Ussop's worried voice sounded in the background. _

"**I could have saved her!" **he screamed hoarsely, punching the unresisting boy into the wall. **"Why?! Why?! Why?!!" **Continuous blows struck down the unmoving target as the lost words rang through the room.

"_ZORO!! Stop!!" Nami screamed, futilely pulling at the swinging fist _

"_Huk!" Ussop choked back the coming tears as he dropped the helpless arms against his sides._

_The blonde cook remained motionless on the second bed, broken arms gripped tight the sheets beneath. The watering eyes kept fixed on the ceiling. _

_Chopper sat blubbering and crying in the background. _

"**WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYING DAMMIT!!" **Blood dripped from his fist as it drew back once more. The red of blood trailed thickly from the corner of the young captains mouth as he looked away in silence.

"Oi.. Nii-san... That's enough..." A strong metal hand held loose the drawn fist.

"…What…what is there…that I can say..?" a quiet voice came from under the straw-hat. "..is there even _anything _I can say?" Solemn silence pierced the room as the boy spoke. "I made the decision… that it was too late to save Robin... I didn't want to be too late for you too." the fist clutching the red vest fell loose. The broken swordsmen dropped to his knees. The large hands cover the swordsmen's face, but it couldn't silence the heart wrenching shout that rang through the ship, echoing over the tranquil ocean.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH4.5: Silent World II**

XxX…Present Time..XxX..Black Carrier...XxX

The strong arm gently elevated the unconscious women. A free hand slowly tipped the bottle, releasing a controlled amount of water into the slightly parted mouth. The thin trail of liquid traveled smoothly pass the lips. With one hand he recapped the container and gently returned the women to her sleeping position.

The waves had churned and jerked the unconscious body against the rope dislocating the shoulder. The right arm was also broken in two places. Two more fractured ribs: the second and third from under the left breast. He laid the women so the ribs would align without pressure. A splint was made for the damaged arm. The shoulder would have to wait. He knew if it was forced into place while the subject was unconscious it would send the brain into shock, shutting down the functions altogether.

She has been unconscious for nearly two days now. The chilly evening breeze swept under the edge of the wide brimmed hat and fluttered the swordsmen's loose shirt. He took a knee, bending down to pull up the coat that had begun to slide off the slumbering women. As he fixed the cover over the thin shoulders the figure gave a small moan. He paused looking into her sleeping face, a pained look troubled the delicate features. "No…minna. Don't leave me…I don't want to go yet…" a small voice escaped the lips. Tears glistened from the corner of the closed eyes. The drops slowly gained volume and began to slide down the sides, the swordsmen quietly wiped the wetness from the smooth skin. The sleeping women moved her face against the touch, cupping the side of her cheek into the warm hand. The swordsmen briefly froze at the contact. A short hesitation lingered before he removed the hand. He tried to rise from the position when he felt a tug on the tail of his loose button down shirt. He turned to find a soft hand, half-covered from the coat, hold loosely onto the back of his clothes. The slender fingers held softly onto the black material. He gave a small sigh before quietly seating himself on the floor next to the slumbering women. The swordsmen tipped back the hat, looking over the tranquil moonlit sea, listening to the light rhythmic breaths of the sleeping figure. He would wait there till he was freed. After all, it would be more trouble to move the injured arm.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

Special Note: I use some romaji (Japanese written in English) in my writing. But if anyone's having trouble understanding it. Just let me know and I'll add the translation on the ends of the stories.

Thanks for reading! And special thanks to those who reviewed and commented. It really helps me write faster…**Really**!


	5. Chapter 5: The End of Dreams

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it too!

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH5: The End of Dreams **

Xx.Xx.Xx_**19 Years Ago.**_xX.xX.xX

Once behind the safety of the closed door Robin released her breath. Her heart was still pounding from the earlier dash. Slowly, as the rushed heartbeat evened out a strange emptiness over came the small girl. With the recovery of the normal pulse, it also returned her sound sense of mind. The knowledge that, that was probably be the last time she'll ever see the young swordsmen left her with an unknown emptiness inside. She slowly willed her legs to move through the store, trying to push away the depressing thought.

The large room was jammed full of many wondrous things. Spices, oiled leather, dried meat, sweet fruits; each item added more to the delicious-mouthwatering scent inside the store.

"Hello, there young lady! Is there anything you need me to take down from the shelves?" a wrinkled faced old man asked kindly from behind. Robin quickly turned to face the voice.

"Ah…hello sir. Yes, umm.." The door swung quietly in the background as another entered. Behind the high rows of shelves the two figures didn't notice the presence of the new customer."Actually, how much are a pair of your cheapest shoes?" Her already small voice dropped to an even lower volume as she rushed the last few words.

"The shoes are 7 beli's a pair. Would you like me to take them up front while you look around?"

"No sir. I'll just take them now." she replied politely, following the clerk to the register. Robin waited at the wooden counter as the old man made his way around the half-door to the other side. As the register unlocked and clinked open, dull thud of boots approached from behind. Along the long counter, bright array of colorful candy were displayed in large glass jars. Her eyes lingered longest on the biggest jar, it was crammed full with those beautiful red and white stripped peppermint sticks. Unknowingly, her finger had reached out, tracing the bright treat over the clear wall of the jar. _5 for a beli_ read the mark on the side.

"Anything else dear?" the kind owner asked as the small hands passed the change. She pried away from the jar and eyed the wool shawl folded aside, a paper tag marking _6 beli _hung from its corner. She quietly shook her head.

He put the new shoes inside the brown bag and handed the item to the little girl. "Thank you." She smiled at the old man. It was only during a purchase, but it had been quite a while since she's had a conversation as warm as that. The small smile remained on her as she turned around.

There was someone waiting behind.

Her eye's started from the familiar black boots (dusty from debris that dried onto the splashed beer), a little higher, the right hand loosely held a bottle of rum, near it, a saber hung from the belt strap. Her vision finally settled on the smooth face of the young swordsmen. From her throat escaped a short, shrill, involuntary yip. The figure crocked an eyebrow in the slightest arch at the sharp sound. Red flushed her face rapidly as the swordsmen looked down at her.

"Ah, kenshi-san, I think you surprised the little lady." The gentle clerk smiled from the counter.

"My apologizes." the deep warm voice addressed the small girl. Robin, still clutching the bag, never took off her eyes from his hypnotic gaze as she slowly shook her head from side to side. The brief connection was severed as the voice from the counter spoke again.

"Are you the one here to collect the item?" the old man asked. Young Mihawk gave a slight nod to Robin before walking towards the man behind the counter. Keeping the corner of her eyes on the back of the swordsmen, Robin began small steps towards the door. He placed the bottle of rum on the counter and pulled the letter from the pocket of the long black coat. In return, the storekeeper handed him a rather odd-looking eternal pose. As the distance increased Robin could no longer keep her vision on the two figures, instead she had to settled on listening intently to the conversation as the small foot continued its steps. Some low inaudible murmurs, clinks of beli's, followed by a slightly surprised tone from the old man; comments of something about the customers unusual combination in purchase. She found herself pushing against the door sooner than she liked.

From between the slight crack of the opened door, she spotted a tightly bound stack of this weeks newspaper. Her heart skipped a beat. A corner of a flyer stuck out from the bundle "_**Beli**__**79,000,000.00-- **_." Her throat gave a choked gasp. '_This weeks paper had been delivered a day earlier!' _she panicked. Already from the restaurant across, she heard a loud shout, followed by more ruckus and multiple clamors. She dashed out the door clutching tightly to the brown bag. She ran as fast as she could down the street.

"Look everywhere! She couldn't have gotten far!" The restaurant lady shouted. Robin dashed into the dark unlit part of the street. She hid behind the steel trash bins, praying the footsteps to pass. The thuds of running feet flew pass the silent alley. Robin waited another minute before taking a careful step into the street. Checking both ways clear, she began a desperate rush towards the shore. Suddenly, a brute force latched onto her thin arm almost jerking off the shoulder with a vicious tug.

"Gotcha!" Growled the triumphant voice. It was the drunk pirate from earlier the night.

"No-!!" Robin screamed, struggling against the captured arm.

"I was the first to see that flyer! I KNEW you were hiding around somewhere." The man grinned, pulling the girl grotesquely close to his face.

"NO--!" She gave another cry, struggling helplessly against the captor. The young child was too panicked and terrified to concentrate on her powers. She stretched her body so far from the arm, she felt as it would come off the shoulder. Robin shut her eyes and bit down on her lower lips, fighting the tears as the pain continued to ravage her shoulder. Suddenly, she felt the thick sticky fingers release the arm.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" The pirate screamed, a second hand clutched tightly onto the plump wrist. "Stop, STOP! Please!! It's going to break!" Blubbered the man. Robin dropped onto the dusty road as her arm came free. She looked up to see the young swordsmen grip tight the arm of her earlier captor. She heard a slight grinding sound as the fat pirate screamed. Young Mihawk half-lifted the pudgy man by the wrist, throwing him onto the street. The man scrambled where he fell. He hastily picked off the floor. Clutching the pained arm, his terror filled eyes jerked away from the two. "She's here! They're over here!" he shouted as he stumbled and ran down the street.

The tall figure walked over to the grounded child. He gently pulled her to her feet. "_Where?! Where?!!" _distant shouts echoed from the hunting mob.

"Quickly now." The swordsmen spoke leading her through the maze-like streets.

"You three, check that street!" barked an order.

Footsteps approached fast. Young Mihawk pressed his back against the dark wall, he swiftly took the small girl into his coat cloaking the two into the darkness of the shadow. Robin breathed small gasps trying to catch her breath. "Shh--" instructed the calm voice. Her forehead and face rested against the dark shirt, her head pressed against his firm stomach inside the darkness of the coat. Despite the chaotic situation, she felt her cheeks blush.

A lanky man holding a long dagger leaned into the alley. The two remain motionless in the darkness. He gave another scan, "No one here!" he dashed off to join the other group. "She's not at the North Shore! Check the South docking!"

"Do you have a boat?" Asked the low voice. She nodded against his shirt. "The South or North port?"

"North." Robin answered softly. Taking her hand, the two swiftly exited the town arriving on the North beach. A small raft-like boat floated at the very end of the dock, it was tethered onto the stump carefully hidden under old discarded sails.

"HEY! Stop them!! She's here!" From the end of the dock, a midget waved the sword wildly in the air signaling the others. Soon they were surrounded by a large ring of pirates; only the raft and the sea waited behind the two figures. '_They'll catch us before we can even lower the sails.' _Robin choked desperately. The crowd parted, making way for an enormous man clutching a monstrous saber. The sultry vixen from the restaurant hung onto the other arm, a smug grin formed across her thin lips.

"Ah-ra! I didn't think we'd meet so soon." she teased.

"Nora! You know this brat?!" the large man bellowed.

"Of course not, Strum my love! This is the boy who tried to force himself on me!" batted the fake tearful eyes.

"WHAT?!?!" the gigantic man advanced towards the two.

"I'm going to take my time breaking your bones brat! And after I'm done! I'll have the townspeople throw you to the marines as an accomplice of that demon child!" he growled.

Robin felt a shiver run down her spine at those words. For the first time during the lonely years she felt _true _terror; not at the fact she was only moments from emanate capture, but from the fact that the swordsmen who had saved her, will surely be executed for helping her. "NO!" She shouted coming from behind the protector. "He doesn't have anything to do with me!" she shouted desperately. "He doesn't even know me! I just begged him for help and---!" Her protest came to a suddenly halt as she felt a warm weight drop softly over her head and shoulders. Young MiHawk had rested his black coat over the small girl. He bent to place the odd, relic-looking eternal pose next to his feet. As he rose his released the sword from its strap.

"Get ready the boat. Now." He instructed gently. During the whole ordeal, the young swordsmen had not shown any sign of panic or even much acknowledgement to the chaos happening around them. Robin nodded and got onto the boat, she quickly lowered the sails and made room for the other.

"Hahaha! Look! They really think they can get away!" Taunted the obnoxious women.

"It's ready!" Robin shouted. More laughs came from the crowd of pirates.

"Good." The swordsmen slashed the rope, releasing the raft from the stump. He gave a strong shove with the boot pushing the boat away. Almost immediately the strong winter winds caught the ready sail, pulling the boat into the ocean.

"**NO!!" **Robin screamed, horrified at the swordsmen's suicidal action.

"_WHAT THE--!! _MEN!! GET TO THE BOAT AND CAPTURE THAT GIRL!" panicked the captain. The pirates scrambled over one another trying to reach a boat. Suddenly, the young swordsmen had cut off the gang of pirates, stopped them in their tracks.

"How the hell---?!! Get out of the way fool! I'll kill you after I get the bounty head!" the large captain roared.

"Your not going anywhere." The dark hair swordsmen replied flatly, his orange-gold eyes flashed dangerously. The fixed lock of the lengthy dark hair fluttered in the strong wind. One hand held the ancient eternal pose, on the right, ominous wind had begun swirling around the saber. Young MiHawk jumped high over the sandy shore as his sword struck down. The immense force obliterated the wooden dock, throwing the pirate crew in every direction. Ear-deafening crash and splashes sounded everywhere as the crew, along with the broken dock dropped into the icy water. The swordsmen landed easily onto the white sandy shore.

A quivering smile formed over her thin lips, she blinked her tearing eyes as the dark figure faded behind the horizon.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The sharp breeze of the ocean nipped her nose, but the rest of her body was snuggled warmly inside the long black coat. It smelled of dry leather and the light pleasant scent she had first known against the swordsmen's shirt. She wrapped the warmth tighter around her thin body. As the material shifted, her ears perked to a rattling sound coming from the outer pocket. Cautiously she reached into the side.

…

She knew that it probably wasn't meant for her.

…Maybe it was for his little sister…or brother… A female companion maybe… Or it could have easily been for the swordsmen himself… But she tried and fooled herself into believing it. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked into the bag holding the countless amounts of peppermint sticks.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**Parody For The Fans: **

_**Later that week… **_

Shanks: "Why is the rum gone?"

MiHawk: "…" (sweat drop)

Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.

As promised, the translations for the Romaji! I'm still struggling with the nick-knacks on editing and stuff so I'll just put the ones from the earlier chapters here too. (I'm not lazy--! Don't.. throw stones..! (Dodges))

**CH1: Pilot**

Nakama: Comrade (Indicates close bond/friendship/family)

Katana: Japanese Sword

Mugiwara's: Straw-hat Crew

**CH2: Rescue**

XxXx-sama: Title use. "Sir" for men. "Ma'am" for women.

**CH3: Child Play**

None

**CH4: Silent World**

Oi!: Hey/ Yo!

Dijobu: Are you alright/okay?

Nii-san: Older brother. (English equivalence to "Hey bro--," Franky often uses it as a type of slang when addressing the other OP boys.)

Minna: Everyone

**CH5: The End of Dreams **

Beli: Currency in the One Piece world.

Kenshi-san (Sounds like: Kenshin-san): Swordsmen-san / Sir Swordsmen

Ah-ra!: Japanese expression similar to "Oh my/Oh dear."

**_Thanks for taking you time to review! You guys encourage me to put my thoughts on paper!_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Master and

-1Multiple thanks to the reviewers! CH 6 is here!

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH6: The Master and…**

XxX…Present Time..XxX..Thousand Sunny...XxX

The ship has been drifting along the mark of the log pose steadily. There was no extra effort put into moving faster. The crew, sober and quiet. Each member immersed deep in their own thoughts. Zoro sat at the rear deck of Thousand Sunny. His back rested against the rail, his eyes set on the usual lounge chair and table set. Anytime now, he'll hear the light steps of heeled boots. The tall archeologist will be carrying that brown leather bound book she's been reading for some time now. She'll spot the idle swordsmen seated across her area. No doubt she'll start that usual speech of catching a cold sleeping in such a place.

His ears perked up to the set of footsteps climbing the stairs. Flip-flops. Hoof steps. Not the ones he was listening for. "Zoro--! You have to eat something. Sanji… he shouldn't be up either… but he's almost done with dinner in the kitchen! Let's go down and eat something…!" Chopper begged. His already large eyes looked enormous with liquid gathering in them. The young tonakai has been crying a lot lately.

"Zoro…let's go." the captain added quietly. The swordsmen remained seated in his position. But he gave two small nods to the floor. A happy gasp from Chopper. A weak grin rested over the captains thinly drawn lips.

Everyone was trying their best to maintain sanity and order after the event of that devastating storm. The idiot-cook with two broken arms had managed to cook a meal in his state. In the back of his blank mind, he briefly entertained the idea of the blonde cook using his feet to chop and stir.

A shrill ear-piercing screech shook the air, jerking him out of the dull trance. The crew on deck turned to see a large bird sweeping swiftly over the sea. It was only for a second, but if one had stretched a hand over the rail they would have touched the brilliantly mixed array of the creatures golden-brown and black feathers. It zoomed passed the Thousand Sunny, beating its majestic wings against the sky. "Wow..!! I've never seen a bird like that before!" yelled Chopper.

"It's so beautiful." Nami muttered, stopped half-way from the stairs.

Luffy stood wordlessly, his eyes followed the creature as it disappeared from the sight.

"Maybe it's native to the island we're going towards. It's headed the way the log pose is pointing to." The young navigator added, checking the glass compass. "Sanji's done in the kitchen." she informed.

The group began moving down the stairs, Zoro stood and stared in the direction where the gigantic bird had disappeared. He didn't know why, but the event that took place in the pass few seconds lightened the burden, (if at least by a little bit) that's been troubling his heart. He took another look at the empty chair then continued down the stairs.

XxX…Present Time..XxX..Black Carrier...XxX

Light waves gently rocked the small carrier. Fresh ocean breeze danced through the long dark strands of hair. A warm scent, nostalgic to the faded memory of the past embraced around her body. She stirred from the resting position. Her body hurt all over, she felt exhausted with every attempt to move. Slowly she pried opened her eyes. The sun hung high over the skies blinding her weak eyes. She cringed and shifted her sight to the right. Blurry at first, but gradually her weary vision outlined the side profile of a figure seated in an high backed arm chair. Most of the face was cloaked from the shadow of the wide brimmed hat, but the figure gave a slight twist of head to address the waking women. She dragged her sore body into a slight seating position. "Awake at last Nico Robin?" Asked the smooth voice. She flinched at the call of her full name.

"You. You know me..?" she asked carefully.

"Eighty Million Beli bounty head, Nico Robin. With such a large bounty and being a member of such rambunctious group of pirates; I believe there are more who know of you then those who don't." replied the calm voice.

'_He's a bounty hunter!'_ clutching her teeth, she braced her only movable arm across the chest. She tried to call forth her power to restrain the idle man. Light petals formed in the willed area but nothing else happened. The floating petals disappeared weakly around the immobile figure.

"I didn't drag you off the sea for capture." the man spoke from under the hat. "You can rest assured I mean you no harm." informed the genuine voice. Much to her surprise, Robin, the women who survived her dark world through betrayal and lies found herself believing those words. Maybe she just _wanted _to believe those words given her weak and worn state. The figure rose from the chair, he gripped something from the side and advanced towards the half-seated women. Unsure of what to do, she braced herself as he neared. She flinched as he moved the item in hand to her face. "It's okay. It's only water." he spoke. At those words, Robin became extremely conscious of the parched dryness of her throat. She hurriedly took the bottle from his hand and gulped the liquid eagerly. As the thirst disappeared she lowered the bottle from her lips.

Her eyes followed the lowering container, finally the item in hand had brought her attention to the ravaged state of her clothes. Her pants were cut and torn at the bottom exposing both calves. Her shoes were gone, long lost at sea. Her shirt… She might as well have been wearing just the bra. The storm had stripped away the cotton fabric of her top leaving it in rags. Only the black tattered bra kept her chest covered in place. Her face grew hot with mortification as she quickly gripped the dark coat off the floor to cover her indecent state. This was not an easy task. The splint restricted the movement of her right arm which hung painfully from the shoulder. Her sides burned from the damaged ribs. She gasped at the agony of her movement.

The man stepped close, he took a knee to level with the women. She stiffened and backed against the rail. Her mind flew into panic as he reached towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you." he stopped midway. "But that shoulder needs to be put back into place. If you leave the bone out of the socket any longer the joints will harden." he explained. She took another look at her limp shoulder. Slowly, she looked up into the set of exotic orange-gold eyes. Caught briefly in its beauty she gave a small nod.

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder beside the neckline. The other, gently gripped the loose arm. "Arg--" she gasped at the painful contact. She curled forward as she suffered under the touch.

"This is going to hurt." he warned, looking down at the cringing women. She gave a quick nod biting down her lower lips. He briefly hesitated troubled by her pained look. Wanting her suffering to end as soon as possible he continued the task at hand. Taking a firm hold of the loose arm he forced the piece into the joint clasp of her shoulder. "ARGH!" she screamed, falling forward as the pain surged through the body. Clutching tightly to the loose shirt in front, she breathed heavily against the broad chest praying for the excruciating pain to stop.

She continued to breath heavily for another fleeting minute. He kept still letting her rest against his chest. As the pain slowly disappeared she became very aware of her position. She hastily retracted herself, looking away. "Thank you." she gasped.

The man rose to his feet returning to the seat. "We should be reaching land before the day is over." he spoke. Robin nodded at the words. Now that the pain was gone from her sore shoulder and the man was in safe distance, she finally began taking in the sight of her surroundings. Small carrier, about the right size to carry just one or two men at the most. Fully drawn unmarked black sail. Large rimmed black hat decked with a series of white feathers. The long black coat wrapped around her body. A large black Großes Messer rested behind the throne like chair. The sharp orange-gold eyes of a hunter...

"You…your MiHawk... Juraquille Takanome MiHawk, one of the seven Shichibukai." She breathed. Her mind raced with bombardments of a million thoughts. '_I've been saved… captured..?! By one of the Shichibukai.'_ she panicked.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed panic flooding her thoughts. "I am of the Shichibukai, but I already informed you that I'm not here for your capture or harm." he repeated assuring. Robin slightly eased at the gentle tone of his voice. "As for your powers… I don't know when and if it'll return." Robin gave a confused look at the swordsmen's enigmatic words.

"If…?"

"..Not too long ago, I came across a experimental report done on the criminals captured by the World Government." A shadow passed his face as he remembered the paper and its contents. "The subjects were pirates with abilities, the ones who have eaten the devils fruit. I should say… it was more of a torture than an experiment. With just a hose attached to the mouth for breath, they immersed the bound pirates in a pool of sea water for hours. The longest lasting subject was written down at 19 hours. It seems, given enough time, the bodies of the ability user begin to cease function if they remain in the sea too long. Between the wait, they would pulled out the subjects from the pool. The pirates were given the chance to use their abilities to fight for freedom… I don't know if it was because the sea water already exhausted them. Or if it was because they were left in the sea for far too long... but they couldn't call forth any of their powers. In the end, they were returned to the pool where the hours of their death were recorded as '_important documents' _on devil's fruit user.." he finished grimly.

Robin blinked weakly at the information. She knew the World Government preformed some outrageous experiments, but she hadn't know they would go so far as to toy with human life in order to gain meaningless information on ability users. She sat mortified at the newly acquired knowledge.

Robin sat lost in her thoughts. Her nakama's... The only family she had known after the death of her mother… They were separated from her. She had no way of locating them, and they had no way of locating her. Her heart began to sink in darkness as the truth finally caught up. They probably presumed her dead. After all, she was a ability user. An ability user lost at sea during a tier three cyclone. Anyone would have given her for dead. Against all her will, tears began forming at the corners of her eyes. Her nakama's, _gone_. The power that had protected and helped her survive, _gone_. Never had she felt so alone and afraid. She tried and blinked back the hopeless tears as they began rolling down. Robin turned her head towards the sea, shielding her pathetic state from the swordsmen.

From side view, he saw tears had begun gathering in her blue eyes. He immediately regretted telling of such a report during her fragile state. It had to have been a traumatic experience for the younger women. The reckless, but brave pirate crew who had the audacity to invade the doorsteps of the World Government to retrieve her, were obviously people she cared much about. Knowing that they were so far from her must have already been a heavy burden on her heart.

He mentally kicked himself for the lousy timing on delivering the theory for the loss of her powers. Being alone on a boat with a strange man, a pirate hunter, a Shichibukai neither the less, was _not _a comforting situation for the injured and wanted women. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed uncomfortably, processing the new situation as it unfolded before him. He didn't know what to say or offer to calm the frail women. It was even harder to calm the shaken figure, especially when _he _was a part of the source of terror. The swordsmen was not big on conversation. And was even more lost at words for a conversation with a _crying _women at that. A dull growl sounded from the edge of the boat.

Through her tears Robin quickly clutched her stomach in embarrassments. Mihawk grasped at the god given chance to change the subject and bring up a dialogue. "You haven't eaten for two days. When we reach town you can eat and think more later. Meanwhile, just try and rest." he said in his most soothing tone.

"…thank you." she replied quietly. The two sailed in silence for the next few hours. A harsh breeze blew strongly from the west as the sun began to set. The cold swept through her hair causing her to shiver. She clutched tight to the coat wrapped around her thin body. It once again dawned to her, that the coat belonged to the swordsmen and he himself was wearing just a thin button down shirt in the cold breeze. "Oh…umm.. Your coat--" she began loosening the material.

"Keep it. I've been through worse weathers during my travels." he nodded, rising from the chair. The tall figure walked to the back of the small vessel. Robin crooked her head aside as he moved. The swordsmen tilted back the hat checking the coloring skies. He continued to scan the red-orange skies when he heard dull footsteps approach from behind.

"Is… is something wrong?" she asked carefully.

"It's about time for the messenger to arrive." He answered over the shoulder.

At first, it only looked like a speck of dot against the vastness of the open sky. Suddenly she heard a sharp, high whistle flow from the swordsmen. Immediately, a shrill cry answered back, the sharp scream ripped through the air. The speck became a larger entity as it neared the vessel. It was the largest hawk she had ever seen in her life. Each wing spanned at least 4 feet. The body was another 4 feet in length. The enormous wings beat more slowly as it reached the boat. The dagger like claws gripped tight the edge of the rail as the beautiful bird settled down. Mihawk bent and released the letter tied to the leg. The bird gave a happy screech as it brushed against the swordsmen's shoulder. "It is good to see you too, Ethereal." he stroked the magnificent wing. The swordsmen took couple steps away, reading the message. He came to a sudden halt when footsteps behind approached closer. He quickly turned to warn Robin of the bird's fierce nature. Just as he was about to shout the warning, he found himself lost for words. The great bird remained still as the women ran her slender fingers between the thick feathers.

"What…what a beautiful bird." she breathed, admiring the brilliant details of the colorful wings.

Ethereal was _not _a friendly creature. As a matter of fact, if anyone beside Mihawk were to near it or touch it, he would swipe the daggered claws and try to peck the flesh. The only time he'd let another near him was when a message was being strapped to the leg. And even then, he was still half dangerous. The bird seemed to study Robin as she continued stroking its neck. It seemed to have decided for her favor as he brushed his beck affectionately against her shoulder. The women giggled as the fringes tickled her neck. Mihawk stood idly, observing the unfamiliar situation.

"Ethereal. Is it a male?" she smiled looking his way. As the eyes met, Mihawk hastily returned to the letter at hand.

"Ah, yes. It's a male." he answered, an unexplainable annoyance tugged at the back of his mind as the women giggled at the affectionate peck the bird gave her shoulder. He returned to the center of the boat shaking off the foreign feeling. Robins soft footstep sounded behind, the bird gripped around the edges, following the two figures. He took a pen and a blank parchment from the other leg. Seating onto the chair, he began writing a response to the received letter. The bird gently fluttered over to the arm of the chair. Robin sat with her back resting against the rail, facing the swordsmen and his bird.

"Ethereal. What a grand name, it fit's such a splendid creature. I've never seen anything quite like him." she spoke.

The pen continued to scratch the message as he nodded in response. "It's not native to this area." _more writing_, "The name only conveniently fits into the definition of this world." He answered continuing the letter.

"What is the native definition, if I may ask?" she smiled.

"It--" he paused at the warm smile upon the women's face. "--it means 'Dawn Hunter.'" he finished, returning his attention back to the letter. More time passed as the pen continuously moved over the parchment. Finally, the writing came to a stop. He held up the letter to check for any missing details.

Robin sat in the fading sunlight, studying the man seated before her. He was of the Shichibukai, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. A man well-known and feared for his powerful sword skills. Yet, he had saved her. A wanted criminal. There was no way that this man wouldn't know that she is the last survivor of the Ohara Island. As there was no way that he wouldn't know she was the cause of the obliteration of the Enies Lobby a few months ago. Yet he seemed genuine in his promise of her safety. Although she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt nostalgically drawn to the swordsmen. Something that she couldn't quite identify---

The rustle of the birds gigantic wing shifted her attention. The swordsmen had the usual solemn look as he read the letter. The bird perched on the armrest, somberly overlooked the ocean. Robin felt a smile creep onto her lips as she studied the two serious creatures. A small laugh escaped her before she knew it. She quickly covered with her hand. The swordsmen turned away from the letter in view of the sound. Robin kept her hand over her lips but the eyes gave that she was still smiling. Another involuntary chuckle escaped from the covered lips. At the second noise, the bird also turned to face the source of the sound. The swordsmen's serious look was replaced with puzzlement as he looked on. "I-- I'm sorry." she apologized, lowering the hand. Still, the small smile continued to pulled the corners of her delicate lips. "I was just thinking how true it is… How they say, that the pets are always similar to their masters."

It was impeccable timing. And Robin didn't know if the bird understood human language or not, but she fought hard to keep down the second wave of giggles as the two, the master and his bird turned to look at each other.

XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Island of ------ ----- ...XxX

"She's coming… We'll have the final key soon. It's only a matter of time…" The lazy words fluttered in the wind along with the long red hair.

"Matter of time! Matter of time, time!" a cheerful echo responded. "Ne--! But isn't the Hunter coming too?" the figure tilted the head in question.

"The Hunter and the Key. They travel together now…" the crimson strands continued to flow with the wind.

"Because good news travel _so _fast--!" a set of bright orange eyes glimmered eagerly as it turned towards the silent figure seated upon the cliff. "Right boss?"

A pale finger traced the large sword resting aside, it glide smoothly over the white steel of the blade. The flawless white blade was almost 6 feet in length; in place of a handle, the ends were wrapped with white bandages covered in ancient script. "…I suppose we should start the preparation to greet our guests." The figure rose to his full height as the lengthy silver hair fell behind. "It'll be nice… I look forward to seeing my friend again."

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx**

Hello everyone! This chapter was kinda slow but all stories need their build up points to move along. I hope it was enjoyable! Please let me know what you think, thank you!

**CH6: The Master and…**

Ethereal (English): Means: Light, airy, refined, heavenly or celestial. Second/native meaning (!) the explanation to come in future!

Tonakai: _Reindeer_

Großes Messer: Means "_great knife_." The large black sword MiHawk used in his battle against Zoro earlier in the series.

Juraquille _Takanome _MiHawk: MiHawk's full title/nickname. Juraquille "_Hawkeye_" MiHawk

Shichibukai: Literally means "_Seven Military Seas,_" also called the "_Seven Warlords of the Sea." _Seven of the most powerful pirates in the series.

Ne!: English equivalence of _Hey/ But hey_! Mostly used in a questioning form.


	7. Chapter 7: Quid Pro Quo

Hello everyone! It took a bit but chapter 7 is here! I think it's the longest chapter I wrote so far. It would've been here sooner but my mind was jumping around everywhere lately. (_sweats_) So with no further ado CH 7!

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH7: Quid Pro Quo**

The great bird had left about an hour ago along with the newly written message strapped to its leg. The usual silence fell over the small vessel as it sailed though the sea. "…If I may ask.. Where are we going?" Robin asked softly. The swordsmen tilted the hat facing the women.

"The main ship is at Ferna Island. We're headed there right now." Robin nodded at the unclear response.

'_Main __ship_?'

MiHawk stood from the seat. "It's just ahead." Robin rose to see the beginning of the island beyond the horizon. It was a small island. Nothing in particular compared to the other domestic islands she had seen before. Out of the common setting one thing did stand out magnificently. It was a huge ship, possibly twice the size of Thousand Sunny. The boards were composed of black wood, the sails were also pitch black. A white and silver mark of a hawk donned the upper right corner of the main sail.

"_Oi! Sir MiHawk has arrived! Assemble the crew! Sir MiHawk has arrived!" _sounded the ship. Soon the small carrier pulled to the side of the ship. A step rope was dropped to the side. MiHawk took hold of the swaying rope.

"If you please." he turned to Robin. After a brief hesitation she took hold of the ladder and began her way up. The task was more painful then she estimated. With the bruised ribs and only one mobile arm Robin quickly found herself in a dilemma after just two steps up the ladder. She bite down the lower lip in effort as she struggled for the next step when suddenly, a secure arm wrap around the waist. The swordsmen was careful to leave free of the damaged area as he half lifted Robin up the ladder. A hand held out over the top helping her onto the boat. "Welcome Ms. Robin. We heard of your arrival from Sir MiHawk's letter." the bearded man smile. "Welcome abroad the Nebulous!" A loud thump sounded behind as the set of boots swung over. "Welcome back Sir MiHawk!" greeted the man. MiHawk gave a nod to the ready crew. A few men rushed to the side, lowering ropes to pull up the black carrier.

"My thanks for keeping order Mr. Shift." MiHawk regarded the bearded man. "Please have one of the girls accommodate our guest to whatever she needs. The rest of the crew may resume the usual task."

"Aye, Captai--!! Ah! I mean Sir MiHawk!" Saluted the man. MiHawk gave another nod to Robin before disappearing down the stairs.

"Liza!" the bearded man called towards group. A young girl about the age of a certain orange haired navigator, rushed from the line of ready crew.

"Yes Mr. Shift." the brown haired girl answered.

"Ah, there you are laddy. Show our guest to the room and stand ready for anything she may need." The girl answered with quick nods. "She's a good fast girl, Ms. Robin." the man smile at the women. "Dinner will be served in the main dining room in just about an hour."

"Thank you very much." Robin smile to the tanned man.

"Right this way Ms. Robin." the girl lead. The two made way down the stairs and into the hall. After various twists and turns the girl stopped in front of a large door. "It's one of the finest room in the Nebulous, Ms. Robin." the girl smiled, pulling open the heavy door. The large room was furnished with royal oak and velvet curtains.

"I--I don't know what to say." Robin breathed.

"It's Sir MiHawk's orders, the other girls and I went out to town just an hour ago to pick out some attires for you." she said happily, pulling open the full closet. "I'll just fill the tub for your bath then, Ms. Robin." the girl cheered.

"Ah- umm.. Liza was it?" Robin began.

"Yes, Ms. Robin?"

"Thank you so much. And please… call me Robin." a warm smile placed across her face. The girl blushed in a slightest shade of pink.

"Ah--! If it pleases you- Ms-- I mean, Ro-Robin." she hastily corrected herself.

In the spacious bathroom the girl filled the tub with warm water. She helped Robin out of the rags. Robin gave a sigh of relief as the sore body immersed in the warm bath. The girl rid of the tattered clothes and began folding the black coat. "It must have been a terrible storm you suffered Ro-Robin." the girl stuttered the last word. "Sir MiHawk also informed to tend to your injuries in his letter." she added as she walked over with soap and shampoo. Taking a small pail the girl scooped it full of clean water and washed over Robin's thick dark hair.

"Liza? Is this ship MiHawk's main vessel?" Robin asked.

"The Nebulous is a battleship the World Government assigned Sir MiHawk to use to fulfill his Shichibukai duties. But Sir MiHawk had no interest in such a thing. None of the person on this ship is of the original crew the Marines sent. Sir MiHawk dismissed the Marine hands as soon as they arrived. I believe the Nebulous was without its master for a few years." The girls thin fingers gently massaged through the thick mass of hair as it applied the fragrant shampoo. "Mr. Shift, myself and the other… We were originally stocks of slaves waiting to get traded on Barter Island. It is an illegal organization maintained and run by various pirates. One fateful day, as we awaited our bodies to be sold in the auction lot. A single swordsmen destroyed all the pirates ships in the harbor. The army of pirates waged war against the intruder but the event was over in just matter of minutes. What pirates that survived fled the scene, too terrified to look back. At first, we were terrified too. We thought he was our death. Tall figure clad in black, splashed in blood, the large black sword in hand- Sir MiHawk wasn't of the friendliest of images." the girl chuckled. Robins lips rose to a smile as the mind drew out the situation.

"But- he saved us. He set us free of our bondage and told us we were freed to go. But what can a group of slaves do in the free world? We had no position. No knowledge of the outside world. We no longer remember the home the pirates robbed us of. When Mr. Shift told this to the young swordsmen. He was silent for a while…" Robin shifted to look at the brown haired girl as the long pause continued. "…'Wait here till dawn.' was the only four words he spoke before leaving in the small vessel." the brown eyes stared blankly, lost in the moment of the past. "A few thought the swordsmen had abandoned the useless slaves on the forsaken island. But most waited till dawn of the morning. It-- it was the longest night of my life... That night I didn't sleep a wink- I don't think Mr. Shift did either. At the first sign of daybreak we saw black sails over the waters. We panicked thinking it was another pirate ship. All of us hid ourselves in the bushes terrified of getting recaptured." The girl smiled at the past memory. "When the ship docked and the young swordsmen jumped from its deck, I was running out of the hiding place before I knew." a slight pink reappeared on the young girls face. "I-I was just a child, no older than 11 at the time. When I think back now, I can't believe the boldness of my thoughtless action." the blush grew stronger. "I hugged tight the swordsmen's waist and began crying. I remembered the look of surprised on his face as I cried into his coat." the girl smirked a grin though the red shade of her face as she recalled the next event. "_**Now, **_I know Sir MiHawk isn't one for showing outward affection for much of anything, but he made somewhat of an attempt to my child self. He raised a stiff hand and-" _snicker _"_petted _my head." The two girls looked at each other in silence.

MiHawk paused briefly in the halls, wondering the source of the cheerful laughter ringing though the ship.

"Sir MiHawk gave the ship to the slaves. But we wanted to serve him and him only. All thirty of us live here now. The pirates never near this ship or even approach the island it harbors at. They know well the mark of this ship and who owns it." Liza continued as she wrapped the new bandages around the sides. "Sir MiHawk never brings the Nebulous near the area of danger. Only when it is a distant travel, the ship crosses the ocean, but he always makes the ship stay out in the sea, out of harms way when he sets out on a mission." she finished the new splint for the arm. "Sir MiHawk doesn't treat us like slaves at all. He.. is very good to us. I've never seen him spend any of the beli's from the bounty he brings in. Mr. Shift handles the money to run and supply the ship. All the rest, he leaves it to whatever orphanage, church or poorhouse we come across on the next island." A warm smile formed at her lips as she listened to the girls affectionate words.

"How are these for dinner Robin?" the girl held up a white off the shoulder blouse and a light green flow skirt.

"It's wonderful. Thank you." she smiled.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Mr. Shift waited outside the large entrance of the dining room. "Ah! Ms. Robin. Sir MiHawk awaits your company inside." he spoke, walking to meet her halfway.

"Please enjoy the meal." Liza smiled.

"Will you not join us for dinner?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"Ah- Ms. Robin, I apologize. The crew had not known of the late arrival and had dine before hand." He bowed, checking the pocket watch at 9pm.

"Oh. Of course. I'm sorry for the trouble-" she began.

"No, not at all Ms. Robin." he waved away the apology. "Please, this way." he pressed the steal clip, pulling open the door. Robin entered the large well lit room. The swordsmen had his back towards her, helping himself at the wine bar along the wall.

"Would you like some wine?" asked the voice.

"Just a glass, if you please." she answered taking one of the two set seats at the long dinner table. For the first time she saw the swordsmen without the usual brimmed hat. He seemed to have also washed; the slightly damp hair hung limply just above the fresh white collar of the new shirt. The same leather belt hugged over the new pair of jeans. The boots clicked dully as he approached the table, one hand gave Robin the glass of wine as the other set down the opened bottle and another glass.

"Thank you." she answered upon receiving the cup. MiHawk nodded at the words. Robin had begun to develop a theory regarding the swordsmen's gesture in response. Sometimes the nod was a sign of showing he heard/understood the spoken statement, sometimes it was a greeting or farewell; overall, it was a movement he applied to respond to the mundane things in life.

"How are the injuries?" he asked, taking seat across the women.

"It's much better." she answered, before sipping the content of the glass. Two firm knocks sounded from the side door before it opened.

"Dinner is served!" announced one of the three chiefs as they entered with numerous plates of food. Her eyes grew wide with surprise as the plates of food flooded the table, filling the space between the two seated figures.

"Haha! Don't mind the quantity Ms. Robin! Marco, Hertz and I like to show off when we have guests aboard. Especially for a lovely young lady such as yourself." laughed the jolly cook. A fond smile and a slight ache pulled at her heart as she recalled another well-meaning women flattering cook.

"Thank you. They look wonderful." she smiled. The three cooks beamed with pride at the compliment.

"Please, enjoy your meal- Ms. Robin, Sir MiHawk." the second cook spoke. Robin smiled, MiHawk nodded. The three chief's gave a slight bow before exiting the same side door.

"Please, eat." the swordsmen gave a slight gesture of hand, indicating Robin to begin the meal. MiHawk didn't begin until Robin took bite of the first morsel. The two dined in silence, which ultimately worked out for the best. Robin, in her starved state kept a civil but continuous pace as she filled the hunger inside. Only when almost half the dishes were emptied had the sharp pain of hunger dulled. As food finally became second of importance, she stole a glance at the swordsmen seated across. His dining manner was slow and leisurely. He ate in a steady elegant pace, Robin felt the strangest sense of dejavu as she watched the swordsmen dine. MiHawk continued his dinner as she gawked on. "Is the food to your liking?" he asked without looking up. A light shade of red crept up the neck as she realized the swordsmen had been aware of her stare.

"Ah- y-yes. It's all delicious." she stuttered. Try as she may, Robin couldn't tear away her eyes as MiHawk finished the last of the morsel from the plates. Between the two, they had successfully cleared the once fully stocked table. About a forth of the deed was credit to Robin, the rest.. was the result of the swordsmen's steady and continuous consumption. "I suppose it'll be safe to assume that all pirate swordsmen's have an unusually large appetite." she chuckled.

"Roronoa Zoro." he said as the hand retrieved a napkin from the table.

"Yes." she gave a quick shake of head as her mind processed the given words. "I-I mean, excuse me?"

"Were you not basing your assumption on the dining manner of myself and Roronoa Zoro? The swordsmen from your pirate crew?" he asked, wiping the hands on the white cloth.

"Oh- umm. Yes." she spoke, realizing the simple structure of his earlier reply. The aloud mention of her former crew member brought Robin back to the reality of her situation.

"S-Sir MiHawk." she stammer, unsure of how to address the swordsmen, "on the matter of the Mugiwara pirate crew--" three sharp knocks interrupted Robin's sentence. Almost immediately the door pushed open. From the doorway a very out of breath boy panted as he stood clutching a rolled parchment in hand.

"Is something the matter Thomas?" asked the swordsmen.

"Please, excuse the intrusion during dinner, but Sir MiHawk--! Ethereal just returned, bring with him a message not sent out from this ship." the boy gasped, holding out a carefully rolled paper, the content glowed with the slightest sliver light. "And on parchment we've never seen before!" MiHawks eyes narrowed as he quickly stood from the table. Taking the message hastily from the boy, MiHawk exited out the door.

Robin laid in bed later that night mystified by the events that took place at the end of dinner. Her mind began putting together random possibilities, but before any of it could make sense, sleep forced the thoughts idle as blissful rest came over her body.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

MiHawk stood on deck, Ethereal rested close by quietly eyeing the ocean. In his hand clutched the wrinkled silver parchment. His orange gold eyes burned with anger in the dark of the night.

XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Island of ------ ----- ...XxX

"Ne, ne ----- sama, -----sama? Now that we have the Shion Seal, will the hunter truly come?" asked the energetic voice. A gloved hand gently fingered through the thick colorful hair of the eager figure as it curled affectionately around the waist.

"Kek! S---n! Stop nagging the master!" a set of sharp orange eyes scolded the childish figure as it wrapped around the silver haired swordsmen.

"It's quite alright, but thank you for your concern." the smooth voice addressed the angry eyes. "Ah… have the Shion's finally called for the hunter and key?" he asked the silent figure resting aside.

"The Shion's have sent for the hunter and key… The loss of their Seal left them with no other choice..." the slow dream-like voice answered. "The Shion's…the hunter…the key… they have no choice but to move into the place we set before them. They will crumble and fall…" the insane smile became more visible as the winds sorted away the red mass of hair. "The Seven Aquarian Gates will open once more…"

"Ha! That's all good and dandy! We already know that the Shion's are rendered helpless. But the beings of the _Second __Sacred __Island_. Will they work against us? They are not being to be taken lightly of." scoffed the orange glare. "Should they aid in the interference--"

"The children of Earth know better than to cross the holy boundaries. As is the same reason the Shion Warrior could not cross over to this Sacred Island to avenge the loss of their Seal." a dark shadow flickered briefly over the cold smile as it delivered the latest sentence. The mask like smile resumed as the voice continued,"They guard the rules with higher regards than that of their existence." assured the easy figure as he continued brushing though the prismatic strands.

XxX…Next Morning..XxX..The Nebulous...XxX

The short, dark blue dress fitted perfectly to the curves of her body. Robin began contemplating her options from here on as she zipped up the long black boots. Figuring the cold air might refresh the dull mind she worked up the main stairs. Against the dim light of dawn, a silhouette of a man stood at the head of the ship. It was the swordsmen. He wore the same clothes from dinner the night before. It appeared the he had been up all night. The mysterious message from before remained clutched in one hand. "Up so soon?" asked the voice.

"I seemed to have gotten enough rest during the pass few days." she smiled at the greeting. The hard eyes softened for a brief second as it met her genuine smile. Robin stood besides the swordsmen taking in the breaking dawn. Far ahead she spotted the magnificent bird circling over the ocean.

"Is Ethereal practicing morning flight?" the bird made a sudden drop to the ocean piercing/killing the great white shark with his talons.

"Hunting." the swordsmen corrected flatly. (_Robin: __Sweat__drop_) It was a relief the distance was far enough that Robin couldn't view the details of Ethereal's breakfast.

"I wanted to thank you-" she began slowly. The swordsmen shifted aside turning to face the women. "I've been saying those words a lot the pass few days.. To Liza, to Mr. Shift, to the cooks and to you. I know I've been nothing but a burden ever since you saved me from the ocean." she stole a quick glance of the swordsmen's face before continuing, "I know, it's rather bold of me to ask of this-- I-I know I don't even have the right to ask this favor of you but-.." she stared hard at the tip of her boots as she forced out the next few words. "I wish to rejoin my nakama's… if it is… at all possible…" she trailed, her eyes kept fixed on the black pointed boots, afraid to look up and see the disproving look on the swordsmen's face.

"…Nico Robin. I have a proposition-- no, a favor to ask of you." the swordsmen began. Robin tilted her head in question at the words.

"I wish for you to… I need you to accompany me to another island." MiHawk kept his eyes focused on the feeding bird as he spoke.

"But I--"

"Upon fulfilling the trip, I give you my word, that I will reunite you with the Mugiwara pirates." he finished as he turned fully to face the women. Robin looked up at him with lost and confused eyes. A hint of regret and sorrow passed briefly over the stern face as he looked into her eyes.

"You could do this?" she tried to keep the climbing hope and desperate tone out as she continued, "You will locate and return me to my crew if we finish this trip?" asked the light voice.

"Yes, you have my word." the swordsmen answered solemnly.

"I'll-I'll do it." she answered, involuntary tears had begun collecting in her eyes as she turned swiftly away. Ethereal had returned from the morning meal, the large wings fluttered to a stop as the talons gripped the rail. Robin eager at the distraction, she wrapped her free arm over the great birds neck, burying her tearing face into the warm feathers. Ethereal cooed softly and gently nibbled the shoulder. MiHawk stood a while watching the women hide her tears of relief and joy. He turned and stepped towards the rear of the ship. The bearded man waited silently as the swordsmen approached.

"Mr. Shift, I'm going to need the Nebulous to follow in the direction of Ethereal's flight for the next two days." the old man nodded at the instruction. "Sometime near the dusk of the second day, we should reach a deserted island. Unlike other land, this island has no magnetic field. The Nebulous is to remain anchored there for the next 4 days. No more, no less. Nico Robin and I will continue in Ethereal's guide on the black carrier." MiHawk took a brief paused. "If we do not return pass the four days, leave the island and do all in your power to locate the Mugiwara pirates. If you write to the marines under my seal, they will send information on the sightings of their ship. Once you've contacted them. Give them this--" From the pocket he retrieved the relic eternal pose. The silver tag on the wooden ridge was carved in ancient writing. "It guides to an island where only select humans can reach. I have faith that they will be able to find it. Inform them that on this island they will find Nico Robin." he finished, handing the glass compass to the old man.

"Sir MiHawk, what island is this eternal pose pointing to?" asked the man as the thumb traced over the cryptic symbols. Worry and concern laced through the words as he spoke again, "and what do you mean that's where they will find Ms. Robin? Where will you be Sir MiHawk?" asked the weary voice.

"Friend. After the eternal pose is delivered to the Mugiwara pirate crew, the Nebulous- I count on you, to guide her and the family she carries though the waters." the swordsmen rested a heavy hand over the stiff shoulder before heading towards the stairs.

Liza held her breath as the steps came to a brief pause beyond the barrels she hid behind. She released a sigh of relief as the boots continued its clicks down the stairs.

Xx.Xx.Xx.Later that day.xX.xX.xX

"Sir MiHawk! Mr. Shift! Minna!" Thank you for everything you've done for me during the pass years. The boys forehead touched the wood of the dock as he bowed lowly on bended knees.

"I still can't believe the little chappy had grown up and is now to be wed to a lass from the island." the bearded man fought a sniff.

"I regret not being able to stay for the celebration." the swordsmen spoke.

"No sir---Sir MiHawk, you have already done so much for--" the boy lunged forward in a rushed bow, almost ramming the forehead against the floor.

"Ack! Geez, Thomas!" scolded a teary eyed Liza. Robin smiled at the dark haired boy.

"It's sad to see you go, laddy." the cook smiled.

"Well, I couldn't wait around forever, praying for Liza to like me back." the boy fought the rising blush as he spoke the bold words.

"Fool-" the brown haired girl replied haughtily as she turned away, a matching pink rose to face.

"Sir MiHawk, Ms. Robin, I wish for the best in your travel." the boy stood to his feet.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After the long farewell, the Nebulous pulled away from the harbor. The large bird glide smoothly at the head of the ship leading the way.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

Some of the event's that happened in this chapter may be kind of confusing, but please know what everything written is of importance in the future plot!

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!

**CH7: Quid Pro Quo**

Quid Pro Quo (Latin): For "_Something __for __something, __a __favor __for __a __favor, __give __and __take_."

The Nebulous (English): Means_: Misty, hazy, cloud-like_.

Nakama: _Comrade_.

Mugiwara Pirates: _Straw__-__hat __Pirates_

Minna: _You __all. __Everyone_.


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss the rain

MY GOD! The cousins wanted to read the bits of spoilers ahead, so I let them. And during the 5 minutes I vacate the room, the computer dummies accidentally _**delete **_the files. Too scared to fess up they _**leave **_without telling me. MY brilliant oblivious ass, later _**empties **_the recycle bin.

What does this have to do with this chapters? Nothing. Sorry for the vent.

(Must. Stop. Banging. Head. _Wall __cracks_.) T.T

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH8: Kiss the rain..**

XxX…Present Time..XxX..Thousand Sunny...XxX

"It's going to drizzle tonight." Nami spoke scanning the clear skies. "In about 1.. No... 2 hours." she corrects. Franky almost immediately heads towards the cannon docks to secure the loose items. The steps are subtle, a tried casual; the footsteps fade away. Ussop is already climbing up the mast to secure the sails. A slight watering of the eyes seem visible as he grips the post. Sanji wordlessly jumps up along the pole helping Ussop with the task.

Luffy. Remains still. Looking still in the direction of the log pose.

The swordsmen. He heard the voice but it seemed unreal. Nothing really seemed real during the pass three days.

The sun rose and fell. The moon followed then disappears. The food consumed. The wind blew. The ship passed. The ocean changed. Everything changed. Nothing changed.

Zoro sat quietly across from the empty lounge chair, listening, but not paying attention to anything around him. A failure in a swordsmen. A bitter grin rises ever so slightly at his own criticism.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_I told you, never stand beside me." _he barks. The eyes remained closed

"_You're going to catch a cold like that." _she replies gently, lowering the jacket in hand.

"_People who catch colds have weak hearts." _a statement. A dismissal really..

"_Then, somewhere, someone must have just heard the rumors about Pirate Hunter Zoro." _the smile… Never fading… Never.. Nev--

"_I've __never __called __myself __Pirate __Hunter.__"_ the lips bite back before the thought finishes.. Why…?

"_Then __who __was __it __that __gave __you __such __a __splendid __name?__" _the slightest giggle of a schoolgirl. The voice carries with wind, enveloping one of the five senses of the body. As the sound floods one of the senses, another entrances the heart… The smile. The smile. Th--

"_Who knows. It's got nothing' to do with me." _a dull finish. The kind you quickly have to convince yourself it was what you really meant, because to deny it would only scar what you didn't even know you **had **to hurt.

Before he can begin feeling like a completely jerk she's already in her usual chair. Smiling back. Pardoning. The smile, its gesture, making excuse for his short cold cut replies. She makes it too easy. He rotates. Just a shift. To keep from fully facing her.

It's okay.

Tomorrow. When the swordsmen pretends another rest. She'll come again. Never mind that he's in the vicinity of her reading nook. She'll come again….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The resting katana's rattle. "Ah! Gomi Zoro!" The tonakai apologizes, scratching behind the pink hat. Quick furry hands bend down trying to arrange the swords the way they were before his hooves got caught in them.

"…" the green haired swordsmen doesn't answer as the child stacks the swords together.

"Choppa. Zoro. Sanji says the stews about done. Lets go down." The sniper speaks from the steps.

"Ah… I'll be down in just a few minutes!" The child doctor replies with a smile. The orange haired navigator looks on quietly from behind. Everyone knows. No one says anything. He thinks he's being discreet, secretive. The young tonakai has been on deck, sniffing the ocean air for the pass three days searching for a hint of Robins scent. Never mind that the cyclone swallowed up the lingering scent leaving no trace what so ever. Never mind that she may have drowned almost three days ago. Never mind that the ship sailed almost a hundred miles from the location of tragedy.

"Haha! I'm gonna fish out all the meat from your soup before you get down!" Ussop forces a grin as he races down the stairs.

"Zoro? Dinner is--" Nami begins.

"I'll be down with Chopper in a little bit."

Dull footsteps ring as they head down. The two… three. Will not be down in the dining room. The crew knew fully well that the tonakai will not stop even after the first drop, till the last drop of rain. As they knew the swordsmen would not budge. Their captain remains at the head of the ship. The straw hat does little to keep the raindrops from running through the empty spaces.

XxX…2 Days Later..XxX..The Nebulous...XxX

"Ah, Liza? Aren't these clothes a bit contradictory?" One hand lifted the short one piece dress as the other weighted the thick fur trimmed coat.

"Sir MiHawk told me to pack according to the versatile climate of the coming island. Apparently, the island we're heading to has all 4 climates though the different part of its land. My word. Have you ever heard of such a thing?" the girl breathed as she rummaged though the closet. "But seeing how he wants the travel to be light-- you must wear the thin clothes under the coat and remove it when it gets too hot." Liza shrugged.

"I suppose." Robin chuckled as she fitted into the given clothes. Liza helped zip up the dress and fit the coat over.

"_Land Ho! All crew on deck! Land Ho!" _

The preparation was done. The two girls climbed up the stairs. Already on deck, the swordsmen was overlooking the lowering of the glider. The island kept shifting in and out of focus as the thick fog settled across. The two were just one more steps from being free of the stairs.

"Robin..!" Liza suddenly grabbed her arm . The cast was off but the limb still tender. The archeologist ignored the dull pain as she turned to face the girl. "Please. Take this with you." from the pocket the brown haired girl extracted a silver handled dagger. "After I was set freed by Sir MiHawk I vowed to never be taken a slave again... Although under his protection I never had to use this.." a fond smile rested over the freckled face. "I hope the same goes for you. I hope you never have a use for this dagger also." she smiled through the forming tears.

"Liza… I… I thank you." Robin took the girl into embrace. Amidst the hug, Liza quickly slipped the sheathed dagger behind the back of her belt.

"There's no time for this! Sir MiHawk awaits! Let's go!" the girl laughed, hastily wiping away the dripping tears as she pulled the women's hand. Robin smiled, letting the girl lead her to the swordsmen.

"Ready?" asked MiHawk. She answered with a nod. A proper word of thanks was given to Mr. Shift and the crew. A fresh wave of water works emerged from Liza as Robin enclosed her in a farewell hug.

"Mr. Shift, leave the ship anchored here. Under _**no **_circumstance, the Nebulous, or any of the crew to be near the island. Four days wait. That is all." the swordsmen said in a passing whisper. The crew saluted as the carrier lowered. Ethereal's shrill call guided the way through the thick fog.

XxX…Present Time..XxX..Thousand Sunny...Location: Ferna Island…XxX

The steadily working drizzle drenched limp the pirate flag above the crows nest. The rolled up sails left no threat of a pirate ship as the Thousand Sunny silently docked the tranquil harbor. In fact, the town seemed pretty much idle if not for the flamboyant restaurant located just beyond the pier. The seven pirates disembarked onto the small island. Both food supply and log pose had to be set before the next voyage.

"Let's buy the food stock from that restaurant. The owner should also know how long it takes for the log pose to set from this island." the navigator thought aloud. The rest of the crew followed into the crowded establishment. The members disbursed onto the mass of people, each searching a place the whole can fit. It was Luffy who first waved from the only emptied table from the crowded area. The crew reassembled with the captain at the table.

"Gomi!" the waitress slurred a drunken apology for the late service. "It's actually our grand RE-opening! No charge! No charge tonight! Oi!" the women called to a rushing waiter, "This table needs rum and meat, now!" the women laughed. The waiter gave a happy bow as he rushed into the kitchen. "My daughter, Veronica! Today! She's married to this great guy!" the women stumbled. Sanji quickly reached out saving the unknowing figure from a painful fall. "Ne, ne! Listen to this!" gossiped the drunk women. "My daughter! She fell in love with this…this work boy… just a deck worker from this--" _burp _"magnificent ship." the intoxicated figure reeled around towards Luffy. "So I really didn't want to let him marry my daughter. You know?! To a broke deck boy?!" the drunken voice reasoned. Her face shot towards Zoro as she spread the story. "But she loves him… so what the hell… right?! But whoosh!" The large women threw out both arms in performance. "Come wedding night! The owner of the most successful restaurant! RIGHT HERE!" the feet stomps. "He comes to me with the deed AND extra money; _**10 **__**million **__**beli's**_-!" She hisses. "-saying the owner of the boys former ship paid for the restaurant in full to be Tomaseses (slurs) and my Veronicas!" the arm shot out to retrieve an equally intoxicated boy from the mass of humans. "Thomas! Come greet our out of town guests!" waved the incoherent mother in law as she swayed away.

"Ah! Welcome to Ferna Island!" Greeted the boy, pink from drinks. "Today's a good day. So please enjoy yourselves!" the boy shouted joyously.

"Congratulation!" Smiled Nami.

Luffy. The corners tugged at the mere merriment of the party.

"Na! It's a good day huh?!" Laughed Franky.

"Good day huh?!" Echoed Chopper. Zoro felt a small burden lift at the joyous look upon his crewmates. Something he hasn't seen for a while.

Just then the waiter landed the table with stocks of meat and tankards of rum. "Please, our new guests are to be kept with ample food and beer." The pleasant boy asked of the waiter. The server left with a wind of rush to follow the order. "You lots are sailors right?? I used to sail the ocean too! With--"

"Thomas?! Here you are!" spoke a red haired girl as she approached the table. "Pardon my husband." smiled the new bride. "He used to be a sailor too. He's just so worried about the new journey his mentor and Ms. Robin has embarked upon--"

Franky dropped the mug from the table.

Chopper fell off the bench.

Sanji's half lit match froze in midair.

Ussop's fork pierced through the plate, cracking it in half.

Nami's daftly hung cup continuously spilled water over the table.

Luffy bolted up.

Zoro bolted up.

The boy quickly covered his fiancés mouth. He kissed over the covered hand. "Your very drunk my dear." he spoke calmly. "Friends! Please excuse us from your company!" he laughed as he pulled away the new bride.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The door creaked opened spilling light onto the steady raining street. "No, no! I got it Veronica! I can get the extra rum from the storage room!" called the boy, the light and the loudness of the party ebbed with the closing of the door.

"NO ZORO, WAIT!" Screamed Nami as the swordsmen pounced the dark figure. The two scramble to the floor. Ultimately, the boys strength was no match for the swordsmen.

"Robin! Nico Robin! You know where she is! Tell me now!"

"You.. You guys are pirates?! Bounty hunters?!" he struggled under the grip. "Your threats mean nothing!" Shouted the defiant boy.

"You know of Robin. Nico Robin." Spoke the silhouette behind, face half covered in the shadow of a hat.

"I know of nothing!" he yelled. "Filthy pirates! I have no words to trade with you!" The grip on the wrists loosened. The boy finally succeeds in landing a fist under the swordsmen chin. It was a good strong blow, but not nearly enough to even faze the swordsmen.

"ZOR--!" Nami began her scream, terrified of the swordsmen's next action. Zoro did not counter. He takes a knee bending over the grounded boy. The swordsmen reaches out a hand to the young groom.

"We mean her no harm." spoke the strained voice from under the hat. The boy looks suspiciously at the extended hand.

"Nico Robin, she's--!" began the cyborg.

"We're-- we're-- her nakama's. She---she--" the tonakai can't finish, the throat chokes too much.

"She fell overboard from the ship during a cyclone three days ago!" Nami sniffs back.

"O-rah! Look!" Ussop quickly brings forth the wanted posters from the bag hanging aside. "We're not here to hunt her or anything! We all have bounties together!" The steady raindrops begin to distort the ink but there is no doubt about figures the papers show. The boys eyes grow huge as he studies the faces.

"She's from our crew." The blonde covers the match, striking the fire under the protected hand.

"She's one of us. The Mugiwara's." The straw-hat spoke. The boy swallowed as he carefully took the extended help. The two rise together.

"I know her. I-I mean to say, I've seen her." He speaks carefully. "She is alive and well. She's with my--" A loud thump startles the boy.

The orange hair girl dropped to the wet street. The thin fingers clings to the moist earth.

The long nose clutches the papers. The streaking tears mix with rain, streaming down the sides.

The tonakai. It's hard to tell if he's laughing or blubbering. A mixture of both.

The blue haired exhibitionist stands with arms crossed in front. A smile pulls the corners of the mouth.

The falling raindrops distort the blondes perfect ring of smoke. Only a part of the grin is visible from the angle, the damp hair covers the rest of the profile.

The boy in red vest hold the top of his tilted hat. It shades over the face. He slowly raised the head revealing a wide, shining smile.

The swordsmen is still closest to the boy. He is already lost in his own world. The figure was much taller when he stands the full length. The green hair is tilted back putting the front profile against the dark skies. The eyes remain closed as the rain gently washed over the face.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_Technical Note_: I'm still wrestling with mastering the use of this site. I noticed that sometimes when I load the documents, the file manager distorts some of the words or sometimes adds a redundant one in. When I go back and fix it, the site hikes up the story on top of the list again. Following, I receive a e-mail notifying of my new chapter (when nothing new has been added.). I apologizes for the subscribers who are also getting the misleading e-mails. Just trash them please. It seems the computer inefficiency runs in the family. (Sighs)

Anyways... Not too much MiHawk and Robin in this one. But here on, things are gonna move quick styles! Thank you for the reviews! It really helps me going with my ideas!

**CH8: Kiss the rain..:**

The flashback for Zoro and Robin are from _episode 135_

Gomi: Sorry

Tonakai: Reindeer

Choppa: Originally Chopper. Sometime the OP crew changes the last pronunciation for more affectionate use.

Ne!: Hey! (Used to get attention.)

Nakama: Comrade/Friend/Family


	9. Chapter 9: The Devils Symphony

**CH9: The Devils Symphony**

XxX…Present Time..XxX..Black Carrier...XxX

Under the practiced mask of stoic façade, the mind was webbed, entangled with a million thoughts. _Anger. Betrayal_--.

"Ethereal is hardly visible in this mist." the women spoke scanning the thick fog.

_Regret_.

He should have never brought her. MiHawk's kept a steady gaze on the women's back. This is exactly what _he _would have wanted. The thought continued to torment the mind as Robin turned around, waiting for a reply. "Mi..Hawk?" the last word pulled him out of the daze.

"We can follow by the cry." he finally managed.

"Is this the island that you needed me for?" she asked squinting to make out the land ahead.

"No.. This is only the entrance." He turned away to avoid the questioning look that now displayed upon the women's face. Had he kept the eternal pose, they would have been able to sail and reach the target island without following Ethereal's earthly guide. There would have been no need to cross the entrance island. But that _one _eternal pose needed to be kept safe should things go sour. The Mugiwara's were most needed should he not return. They were the ultimate assurance, they will retrieve her. The women would return to the crew, where she belonged.

The fog began to thicken with unnatural speed. The great bird, its call was no longer audible as its shape also lost inside the thick air. MiHawk reached out taking Robin's arm, he pulled her to the center of the boat. "Brace yourself--" The warning was not a second too late. A strong wave crashed to the side of the boat, rocking the small vessel violently. There was a haunting melody enclosed within the howling crashes of the waves. An immediate counter of water struck from the opposite, drenching the boat and the content within. The melodic catastrophe continued within each strike of the ocean. There is an eerily abnormal factor to the attack of the waves. The rest of the ocean remained tranquil as ever while the waves only thrashed and targeted the black carrier.

An enormous wall of water began gathering behind the boat. The swordsmen quickly gripped Robin's waist, pulling the two overboard before the third tidal crushed the glider. As soon as her body hit the water, panic warped her mind. The earlier trauma of the first cyclone was still fresh in mind as she clawed desperately at the sea. MiHawk kept the arm securely around the panicked women. The warm strength around her waist provided the shelter, Robin quickly wrapped both arms around his shoulder and neck. The right hand grabbed his very head, knocking off the black hat, grasping onto the thick wet hair. She clutched tight to the last of her sanctuary. Robin choked and tried hard to hold back the tears as the ocean began sapping the strength from her body. The soft desperate sobs drove the swordsmen more strongly; the need to get to land, the need to comfort the frantic figure, the need to keep her safe.

Even as the water weighted boots grounded the sandy beach, Robin remained clutched to the swordsmen. Her body shook ever so slightly as he half carried her across the pearly shore. The eyes finally opened, slowly adjusting to the surrounding.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The faces were still pulled close. Robin quickly dropped the clinging arm from the wet shoulders; with more mortification, she hastily released her fingers from its grip on the swordsmen's hair.

"Ah.. Gomen." she apologized, embarrassed. The black hat had washed ashore to the left of the two. Robin gave a speedy walk in its direction. She frantically willed the red from her face as she drained and dusted the hat. She hadn't meant to seem so weak. MiHawk kept a short look upon the companion. The slow taunting melody. Only audible to the sharp senses of the swordsmen, had followed the two onto the beach. Despite the impossible mist covering the skies, the island remained dimly lit. Ethereal was nowhere in sight. This was not a big concern. The swordsmen knew he would meet the creature at the end of the island. Just getting to that point was the important part.

"I-I'm sorry. Umm, your hat-" she mustered, holding out the damp material. He gave a small nod, taking the item to hand.

"We have to keep moving." He spoke scanning the area. Robin nodded with determination. She needed to pass the island to earn the right to see her nakama's. She followed wordlessly behind the figure. When they finally reach the jungle, it was a mass of leaves and trees. The hand in front was hardly visible through the thick mesh of green. From behind the waist MiHawk drew a long, silver handled dagger, it was unlike any weapon she'd seen before. The silver handle shined and sparkled with unearthly element, the dark blue/almost black blade glowed brightly as it slew through the forest. The blue blade made excellent progress with the task at hand, but Robin knew well of the destructive power of the large weapon strapped to the swordsmen's back. Robin opened her mouth, about to question the restrained use of the Großes Messer.

"The black sword will attract more attention then necessary." the swordsmen answered the silent question.

Robin stared and kept focus on the busy figure as she treaded the path made before her. From the moment she gained consciousness, he had never been too sociable or friendly. The only thing she knew for certain was the gentlemen like behavior during meals and Liza's stories regaling of the swordsmen's pass days. From all the collected information, it was determined that the man was of no evil; lacked emotion, but compassionate enough to care for others; powerful beyond all measures, but not reckless.

Given all the analysis Robin couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at the distracted state he showed now. He was constantly on guard, the head turned, checking with a glance every time she made even the slightest different pace of breath. The two treaded the jungle for continuous hours. Robin took care to squeeze the water out of the thick coat during the travel thought the forest. Yet, with each step the weather seemed to chill more and more. The damp coat only worsened the situation as the sun deserted the island. The darkening overhead signaled the complete set of the sun. "Nico Robin. You must follow close." the guide turned around. "Do not lose sight of me." he spoke seriously. She fought to keep the teeth chattering in front of the swordsmen. She answered with quick nods of the head.

The boots marched ahead as the dagger hacked the leaves. He started saying something-- The mist floated thickly.

_Thin. Sweet. Melody._

Robin shook her head roughly, fighting to focus on the black boots moving ahead. The growing cold was unbearable. The mist floated thickly.

_Thin. Sweet. Melody._

Robin clutched around her shoulder as the cold continuously nipped the flesh. The stiff frozen feet tripped over a raised root. "Ah!" a short cry escaped her lips as she caught her own mid-fall. When she looked up, the mist had floated into an impossible amount. The man in front was lost, the footsteps, inaudible. Robin treaded five steps in every direction before allowing herself to call out, "MiHawk? MiHawk??" she shouted nervously.

No answer.

_Thin. Sweet. Melody._

"MiHaw--!"

"Nico Robin." she reeled around to face the familiar voice. A relieved smile began to form. "I told you to remain close." snapped the tone. The eager smile dropped quickly with guilt. The cold had not stopped its increase. She rubbed desperately around her shoulders.

"I…I'm sor-sorry." the frost stiffened her throat. "I-I was only--" the swordsmen approached her.

_Did it grow colder when he neared?_

"It's okay." The large hand took her chilled fingers into grasp. "There's nothing to worry about." the identical voice soothed as the other arm wrapped around her waist.

_It was cold… So cold. It was unusual. The way the hands traveled up and over the curves of her waist. The mind, dull and dumb from cold, fought to reason the situation as the touch continued to travel about her body._

She willed her body to pull away. The cold immobilized the functions. The light breath brushed against her shoulder with whisper, "For a human. You are _quite _the beautiful creature." It smiled against the neck.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Do not lose sight of me." MiHawk instructed. She nodded swiftly at the words. Turning away he took more steps, dismembering the green mass of obstacles as he advanced. "Nico Robin, for the time. Just take my hand--"

No response.

MiHawk quickly turned. The women was no where in sight. Instead, the ominous fog had swallowed and engulfed around the swordsmen. Only the mystic melody swirled. The swordsmen closed his eyes; vision would only deceive and alter against such enemy. The steps followed the sound as the eyes kept its restrain.

The melody morphed to a gradual humming; it diminish and vanished completely as the steps finished. When the eyes opened, Robin stood in a distance, secured firmly in the hold of a another. The mirror image of the swordsmen himself.

"_For a human, you are quite the beautiful creature." _the double whispered into her neck. The identical figure stared back with dark eyes.

"N-No…" the teeth chattered. The copy stared down at the helpless women. "You…your not him… your not MiHawk." she shivered against the touch. Her eyes were glazed over. Close to death, trance. Both.

"Release her!" the angry voice thundered as he unsheathed the dark sword.

"She is an amazing creature--" The copy lowered its head kissing the neck, it's eyes never left the swordsmen as it toughed along the delicate throat line. The melodic echo continued to warp the space around them. "--an amazing creature." it repeated, the melody changed to a different tone as the true form revealed. The brilliantly colored hair shook magnificently over the idle prey. The strands danced in the prism of all the rainbows as the creature smile beneath the thick wave of hair.

"Siren." MiHawk gritted as the hands clutched around the sword.

"Hunter." the mass of hair parted, revealing an unearthly face of a beautiful boy. The creature bowed low in deep respect. "It honors me to be regarded by one of the three; a student of Seraph-sama." Under the thick hair the lips grinned like a wolf. "It honors me that you recognize the Divine Creature." the young man gently laid the women aside. "You know of me only from the teachings of your mentor. Because I do believe that this is our first time in meeting." The boy pounced with supernatural speed. MiHawk blocked the claws with a swipe of the sword. The blade slashed the flesh between the outreached talons. Blue blood dripped from the wound. "…The rules are already punishing me for the violation." the voice muttered under breath. "But do not mistake this battle as yours." smiled the face. "Under the given condition I may not have my full strength to destroy you… But the female." he nodded towards the immobile figure on floor. "She is but a moth before flame." The lips did not move but the steady symphony flowed continuously from the throat.

Robin doesn't feel it.

Blood had begun trailing from her ears.

The swordsmen didn't need to be told twice of the condition.

"N--no… Don't listen to---" Robin seemed to have read his mind. She begs the swordsmen from compiling to the threat. MiHawk knew he couldn't satisfy the women's wish. He released the heavy sword, the sharp blade cut half way into the dirt as it dropped. Tears trail from her eyes as the blade hit the earth.

"If you are indeed one of the four Divine Creature…keep your word." he spoke through clenched teeth. Upon the swordsmen's words, the deathly melody stopped. Instead a powerful blow was delivered to the stomach. The force slid him back, the heel of the boots dug into sand as the strike ebbed. MiHawk ignored the shearing pain in the abdomen, the only comfort rested at the fact the attack had seized from the women. The vibrant array of colors jumped onto the chest, forcing the figure down. The decorative hair brushed softly against his face as the creature above spoke.

"The others, they said it was only the master who could destroy the _Hunter_." the claws raise. "They are fools." it slams down with inhuman strength. Nails. Talons. Sharper than the most readied sword cut deep into the flesh, digging the chest.

"NO! Please!! Stop!" Robin screamed. She tried to crawl towards the two; he wanted to tie her down, she mustn't near the dangerous creature. Luckily, the being was too ecstatic in the ecstasy of inflicting damage upon the swordsmen.

"You..! You may have the same aura as the master. But you are nothing like him." the claws slashed and dug repeatedly into the flesh. MiHawk didn't even let out a sound as the talons did their work. "Scream!" commanded the voice. "Scream your agony!!" the figure grew hysterical at the stoic reaction to the torture. "Filthy human!" The head lowered to the face the grounded swordsmen. "How dare you try and rise against Ea---"

It was finally in range, the moment he waited for. It all happened too fast. From the back of the belt, the arm slashed across the thin silver handled dagger across the neck. From under the mass of hair, the face kept the same insane expression, it still did not know of the deathly cut already delivered and done. The boy jumped back. Too late. The blade had already done the deed, thick blue blood flowed continuously from the gash of wound. The eyes still laughed as he stumbled about. The boy staggered before falling back. The swordsmen stood over the choking creature, blue liquid spurted and gurgled from the open throat.

'_It was foreseen you know…' _the message spoke to the mind. Telepathy.

'_You…broke the rules. You left the scared island, came here, to the location of **your **disadvantage… For what? To die?' _the fading life flickered painfully at the swordsmen's words. It quickly recovered with a look of pride.

'_The women.. The master wanted to met her… if only for a moment-' _the head nodded towards Robin. MiHawk's eyes flashed dangerously at the message._ 'The Key… she is finally here. __You have already played into the part…as have I…' _liquid gurgled and choked the boy, '_I have no regrets. May everything occur in the wishes of Eagle sama_.' the light dulled from the eyes. MiHawk stepped away as a eerie glow emitted from the body. The still boy deteriorated into bright particles as the body misted into air.

x.x.x.x…7 minutes ago...x.x.x.x.

'_Nico Robin. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.' _a voice spoke inside.

She brushed away the distraction and tried to concentrate on the fight ahead. The colorful hair nods tauntingly in her direction. She knows what the boy wants the swordsmen to do. Robin fought to speak the protest.

'_You know he'll still do it.' _it narrated. MiHawk dropped the black sword. Soon the boy is atop the disarmed swordsmen slashing across the chest. She gripped the dirt, crawling desperately towards the two. Robin didn't know what she thought could be achieve in approaching the two but she couldn't just lie down and watch. She screamed for the attacks to stop.

'_It's not for you. He's not doing any of this for **you**.' _taunted the voice. _'Just as **I **am using Siren, **he **is using you. You are the precious Key after all.'_

'_Who are you?!' _she finally shot back, she continued moving towards the two as the mind screamed at the other voice.

'_It will also be inconvenient for me if you were hurt.' _it ignored the question._ 'I apologize for the rash action of that idiot creature.' _she almost felt the ghost like touch wipe the liquid trail from her ear.

'_What do you want from me?!_' her inner voice screamed.

'_For now…? Nothing. I just wanted to meet- I mean, mark.. you for right now. It'll… help us find each other later._' thin chuckle echoed behind the spoken words. '_I believe our conversation will have to continue at another time.' _Up front the sharp blade slashed the boys thin neck. '_Until then..' _the voice severed as the blue liquid gushed from the cut throat of the boy in front.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

As the creature disbursed into air she felt a huge pressure leave her body. Up ahead MiHawk retrieved the black sword, the swordsmen approached quickly while strapping the weapon to its rightful place. "Nico Robin, can you stand?" he asked gently. She struggled to move the sluggish body, "That thing, Siren. It attacks using sound waves. Its effect on your body should wear off in a bit." he slowly helped her up.

"I-I'm fine..!" she managed, fighting a stumble, "Your wounds. We need to treat them now." The thick gashes over the chest soaked the white of the ragged shirt into a crimson red. MiHawk mentally disagreed as he scanned the beginning night; the winter of the island had already begun, he noted the frosty breaths and shivers of the women in front. A fire was in order first.

"We'll have time for that after-" MiHawk stopped at the stern look in her eyes. With a sigh, he hastily removed the wet coat and pulled off the ragged shirt. Robin quickly extracted a bottle of rubbing alcohol and rolls of clean bandages from the pack. Her hand shook from cold as it soaked the cloth with the potent medical liquid. She held the ready wipe but hesitated just inches from the flesh wound.

"It's fine. Just hurry, we must get a fire started before-" the cloth pressed against the wound. The swordsmen didn't let out as much as a grunt as the disinfectant washed (burned) over the open cut, but he also left the sentence unfinished. Robin discarded the used wipes and began wrapping the bandages around the cleaned wound. She looked away, trying to keep down the blush during the moments when both her arms had to reach around the swordsmen to pass the scroll of bandage.

"Done." the fingers tied a secure knot to the side. MiHawk rose almost immediately,

"We have to find shelter. Now." the breath came out in frost. A thin drizzle had begun.

XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Island of Divine Wings ...XxX

"Acheloide! Oi, Acheloide!" the rough call swept through the trees. "Siren!" it shouted impatiently.

"Siren… is no longer with us…" a lazy reply sounded behind.

"What do you mean 'no longer with us'?!" the figure reeled quickly, a hand shot out gripping the shirt, long strands of red hair also caught between the fingers as it rapt the figure dangerously.

"Acheloide… went to greet our guests on a different island…" spoke the idyllic tone.

"What?! The Divine Creatures are tied by ancient laws to the Sacred Islands! The law bind our powers and deteriorates us as soon as we set out of our island!" the orange eyes burned with heat as it elevated the creature at hand. "You mean to tell me, Siren broke the sacred rules just to _die _futilely in the Hunters hand?!!"

"It was not in vain... He had a mission of marking the Key. It was completed before his body became useless. The mission was a success...' spoke the unfazed figure. The orange eyes flashed dangerously at the dry words. The hand revealed sharp talons as it prepared to strike the idle neck.

"Is there a problem Kylix?" asked the smooth voice ahead. Light steps echoed, gentle winds parted the mass of trees as the young silver haired swordsmen emerged from the jungle. The deathly claws drew away from the captives pale flesh as the third approached. "It was I who asked him of the task. Acheloide's death was not in vain. Will you disgrace the valiant sacrifice of your brother with more blood of our comrade?" asked the sympathetic voice, the tone, laced with cruelty and manipulation.

"No, master.. Of course not. As you wish." the burning eyes kept its sight firm on ground as he released the figure at hand. Long red hair flowed gently as it hovered down.

"Excellent." smiled the pleasant boy. "The Hunter and Key will soon cross into the Shion's island. The Shion's will no doubt aid their travel. It is only a matter of time before the Key comes to us." he turned smoothly, walking out to the moonlit cliff. "Until then, please try to relax yourselves." clicked the steps as it parted from the two. Between the swish of the long silver strands, the large white sword gleamed from the swordsmen's back.

"Do not be lost in rage, little brother..." the pale fingers pulled aside its own crimson hair as it faced the devastation in the orange eyes. "Do not forget our purpose… We were freed once more to reopen the Aquarian gates… Acheloide's death was not in vain…" assured the kiss as it fell gently over the forehead.

XxX… 10 minutes later ..XxX.. Location: MiHawk and Robin...XxX

Robin sat alone in the shallow cave, feeding the fire. Actually, it wasn't a cave. It was a large cut made into the side of the stone mountain, compliments of the swordsmen MiHawk. The earlier drizzle transformed to light snow as the cold increased.

"_The trees around here are not made to last long in fire. I'm going to find some that'll give better fuel. Stay put." _he had said dropping the logs on the floor.

'This wood really doesn't give off much heat.' she thought, throwing the last piece into the small fire. 'How does he know these things?' Robin cupped the stiff hands to mouth and tried warming them with breath. From the corner, she spied the large Großes Messer resting against the wall of the cave. Robin slowly walked towards the blade. She reached out and fingered over the jeweled piece, the skinny fingers gripped over thick handle. She tried to move it off the wall, it felt as if she was pulling against a rooted tree. Robin's eyes grew wide as she applied both hands to retrieve the sword. It did not budge the first two tries, on the third jerk the blade lost balance and began to tip. She quickly let go and stepped back as the large sword fell. Hands quickly shot up to cover the ears, the crash was deafening. Stone, that served as the floor had broken and crumbled under the weight of the sword. With hands still on ears, Robin stood shocked as she recalled the earlier swim. She did not know _how _the swordsmen, with thrashing women in arm _and _this monstrosity strapped to back, made the move to shore through the bombardment of waves. A large clatter sounded from behind, Robin jumped at the noise. The swordsmen didn't look up as he threw in the newly acquired logs into the dying fire. Robin guiltily stepped away from the floored blade.

Dinner of wild boar and pre-packed bread was soon finished. Robin couldn't stop shivering. She couldn't efficiently perform the simplest task with her hands, twice, she dropped the dry bread during dinner. The new logs gave better heat but the growing cold began dominating the fire inside the small cave.

"Remove the coat." spoke MiHawk, his back was towards Robin as he bent to set up the grounded sword. "The frost will set onto the wet material over night and freeze." he explained as he leaned the blade against the wall once more. She nodded numbly as the fingers stumbled to remove the layer. The swordsmen took seat against the wall, ready for slumber. Clad only in the damp halter dress, Robin laid as close as she could to the unavailing fire. She willed herself to sleep as shivers continuously racked the body. Soon she even lost the movement to rub her stiff shoulders. Her eyes slowly lost focus and slid shut, darkness consumed as peaceful warmth washed over her mind and body.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"-_co.. obin_.." a voice called through the darkness. "_NI.. OBIN_-" the sound became louder. "**Robin**!" the third call pulled the mind out of the warm bliss and back to freezing reality. She blinked up wearily into the worried orange-gold gaze. "It..it was warm there… It's to- too cold here." she stuttered. The blazing fire aside did nothing for the hypothermic women.

"Robin, you have to sleep against me, your body is losing too much heat-" Robin's half closed eyes looked dully at the swordsmen, after a brief pause it began aimlessly searching around the cave, "Robin! Stay focused! Do you understand?" he shook the frail figure, her glaze returned to meet the orange gold eyes, for a moment it brought back her attention, she nodded stiffly. She laid with her front facing the fire and the back against the swordsmen's chest. Her dull mind wondered how her fingers, just inches from flame were still colder than her back pressed against the others chest. Without thought, the cold hand reached around for the swordsmen's arm. Upon finding it she brought it and the shoulder over to the front. The back warmed against the figure behind, the shoulder blanketed her own, the right hand wrapped around the muscular forearm as the left nestled inside the large palm.

The violent shivers lessened as the body warmed from the shared heat. Her mind swam in tired trance as the lips moved unknowingly. "It..never said who he was… He..he said you were just…using me." she murmured drowsily, "Just like he was using that…boy." Robin was too weary to notice the flinch from the borrowed hand. In the state of her glazed mind and the convenient angle, Robin didn't know of the pained, sorrowful look that rested upon the swordsmen's face. "I have an idea… of what powerful men want of me." continued the drowsy voice, "Through all my life they hunted me… seeking out the one who could read the Rio… Poneglyph. To have the weapon of destruction." the thin voice breathed, "The powerful…they always want more… power…" the body shifted as it turned towards the swordsmen. The slender figure pressed close to the other, seeking warmth from the idle body. MiHawk looked down, her eyes were closed in sleep, the women nudged her head into the nook between the chin and the shoulder. "If that… earns me the right to be with my nakama's… I'll do it…" MiHawk laid silent listening to the words.

The Rio Poneglyph wasn't the reason he needed her, the decryption of the ancient script was of no problem to the swordsmen. But he asked anyways, "Once acquired, what if it was used against the world?" The head slowly shook within the nook of the shoulder.

"No…not with you." the sleeping lips smiled against the warm skin. "You…you're… a good man…" the voice trailed and faded. MiHawk shut his eyes and shifted away from the fragrant hair.

It was enough to break the swordsmen. Her innocence, her trust, the childish way how she so blindly followed him. It reminded him of a certain girl, years ago, who so trustingly followed his guide through the dark streets one faithful chaotic night.

It killed him, the thought of what he had brought her into. Of what harm may be done to her. The cast arm tightened around the small body, he held the chilled figure close as the mind repeated the vow.

Nothing will harm her.

Nothing will part her from her nakama's.

Nothing will distort her happiness.

Even in the cost of his life, these things will not be taken from her. The swordsmen quietly bestowed the promise over the sleeping women. He sealed the silent oath with a kiss on the soft hair. As the lips left her person, the shivers ebbed. The body had begun to reached its natural warmth, but the frail figure never left the nook as the she slept within the others warm embrace.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx**

_**CHARACTER PROFILE 1: Acheloide X. Siren **_

**Class/Family: **Sacred Creature of Divine Wings

**Age**: N/A (_Looks _about 16)

**Height**: 5'9"

**Body Type**: Thin. Lean.

**Complexion**: Pale.

**Eyes: **Pitch Black

**Hair**: Prism of colors. **Length**: Lower-back .

**Ability: **Manipulation of sound waves. Uses shrill, sonic waves to directly effect the brain into a state of trance or illusion.

**Personality**: Loud. Rash. Playful. Childish. Devoted.

**CH9: The Devils Symphony.**

No new Romaji. (I think…)

Rio Poneglyph: An ancient language only readable by select few (Only Robin in the OP world), contains the information of _true history_ lost during the _blank/empty years_.

**A/N**: Hello everyone, the chapter would have been here sooner but I've been living on cough syrup and throat drops for the past week. Summer… cold… sucks…

Anyways! A LARGE, HUMONGOUS thanks to all those continuously fueling me with feedbacks. Those who are holding out, please throw out a line! It helps me SO very much. I'd like to hear what you guys think of the story. Thanks so much!


	10. Chapter 10: The Moving Pieces

**CH10: The Moving Pieces **

XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Thousand Sunny ...XxX

"Nami-swaaan! Here is your freshly squeezed orange juice!" Out ran the blonde cook, twirling in the dance of routine female worship, as he served the navigator with a chilled drink.

"Ah, arigato Sanji-kun!" she took the glass in hand, "Franky? Is this the fastest the ship could go?" the orange haired girl asked, a eager smile dashing on face.

"Hahaha! Aren't we already moving at the highest speed in water? But glad you asked Onee-chan!" the Cyborg laughed, "I think our boy Thousand Sunny, can rough one more Coup De Bust! 10 minutes till prep time! Everybody, hold onto your hair!" rang the voice as it rushed downstairs.

"Haa-! Are we going to fly on Sunny again?" asked the shiny eyed tonakai.

"Yosh-! Let me tell you of a story, when I, CAP--TAIN (!) Ussop-sama commanded the only flying ship in the world!"

"Really?!?!" the child sparkled.

"Um, um." the ragged hair nodded, "My crew and I had just hijacked another pirate ship. My first mate was a boy named Peter, together with our partner Tinkerbell, we lifted the ship with magical fairy dust!" hands flew out in elevation, aiding the tale, "Flying high into the sky, we escaped the hot pursuit of the evil Captain Hook!"

"Su-ke!" the tonakai clapped in awe.

Luffy laughed at the child's cheerful amazement, the grin slowed to a more solemn look as the sight laid upon his first mate.

Zoro stood up front, lost in thought, silently facing the parting waters. The stern eyes burned with intensity as the ship continued its excellent progress.

XxX… 6 Hours Ago ..XxX.. Location: Ferna Island ..XxX

"Our Captain…! Ahh- no… my master, err-! No, he doesn't like being called that either... Well anyways, my master, while out on business he found your nakama, Ms. Robin! She was floating unconscious at sea! She had quite a few injuries, but we treated them well. Ms. Robin departed with the main ship about 2 days ago. From this very island!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Departed…? What?! She left?! Where would she go?!" Nami scrambled up.

"Ah--" the boy twisted his head in thought for an answer. "I don't know where the ship was headed. But it seemed quite urgent, I've never seen the master in so much haste--"

"Oi… Well thanks to your master for the rescue, but why would Robin-chan follow along on the ship?" Sanji, half threateningly stepped up to the boy.

"Liza-- oh umm," he staggered back, "a girl from our crew, told me she overheard that he _needed _Ms. Robin to accompany him to the next island."

"What? Why?!" the Cyborg demanded.

"She was promised to be reunited with _you guys _upon finishing the trip." Thomas finished.

"And just **how the hell **does he plan to do that?!" the blonde angrily kicked the wall, the structure shook upon impact. "Dammit! **Just **when we find out Robin-chan's safe, she gets abducted by some psycho--!!!"

"DO NOT TALK ILL OF MY MASTER!" the boy shot up, gripping the collar of the damp shirt. Sanji eyed the offending hands dangerously. "You lots should be grateful! Sir MiHawk has done _nothing _but save your friend from a horrible death at sea! And _this _is how you show--"

Fire snapped behind Zoro's eyes.

"What did you say? Who is your master?" Luffy gripped the figure, reeling him about. Thomas dropped the hold on the other. A brief silence graced the night as the boy collected his thoughts. "He…he doesn't like to be called Captain or master…" he muttered under breath. "…it was Sir MiHawk. _Juraquille Takanome MiHawk_, of the Shichibukai who saved your nakama, whom you owe thanks to."

…

No one moved.

No one spoke.

…

"TAKANOME?!!!" Ussop shrieked through the silence, "Tha--tha-- that's, that scary swordsmen we ran into at Baratie's when we were still in East Blue!" he stuttered, "There was a battle between--" A sharp look from Nami stopped the words right on time. Chopper looked around nervously at the surge of heavy tension.

Zoro stared intensely at the floor, the mind was muddled with chaos as he pieced the story together.

It was Luffy who broke the next silence. "He does have our thanks, our thanks and more." warm hands rested over the shoulders. "Thomas, we're sorry to keep you so long from your party, but can you tell us where the ship was headed? Or at least the direction you last saw it steer towards? We believe your word that Robin is safe with- (pause), MiHawk, but we're her nakama's, she belongs with us." reasoned the gentle voice.

"…" Thomas looked into the sincere eyes of the straw hat boy. "The main vessel is a large black ship, the boards, the mast, its flag, they're all pitch black--" a smile lighted the Captains face as the boy continued, "It's almost twice the size of your ship," he nodded the vessel behind, "so it should be fairly easy to spot once you hit same waters… The direction…" tongue licked the chapped lips, "They weren't following a log pose for sure. I don't know the details of how they're marking course… All Liza told me was that the island they were heading towards had no magnetic field. When I saw the ship off, they disappeared behind the Southern horizon--Oi!" Suddenly, the crew began rushing to boat.

"They left 2 days ago, towards the Southern horizon, right??" Nami shouted cheerfully,

"Yes! But without proper guide your just running a wild goose chase!" Thomas shouted back. The young navigator grinned at the words.

"Franky, I need max power heading South! We need to escape the rain from this area before the scent gets more washed!"

"You got it!" blue hair flashed aboard the deck.

"Choppa! I'm counting on that nose of yours for general guide!" Nami winked.

"Uh!! Leave it to me!" The tonakai jumped.

"Oi- are you sure we can find them with just--" Ussop worried.

"Ha- who is the navigator of this ship?!" asked the proud voice.

"Of course, it's Nami-swaaaaaan!" the blonde cook emerged from the restaurant, two sacks of food flung over the shoulder. He stopped in front of the flabbergasted boy, "The lady insisted it was for free, but here-" he tossed a pouch full of beli's into the palm before rushing to ship, "Oi!" he reeled in mid-run "Thanks for everything! Ja-na!" shouted the cigarette occupied mouth.

"Thanks for the help!" Luffy smiled brightly, he began a jog in the direction of his crew. "We'll figure it out from here. Thank you!" he shouted. Above the deck, it was a mass of voice and noise, each working its part to make the haste of leave. The jog became a walk as he neared the green haired swordsmen standing the foot of the dock.

The two shared a bond that was different from the ones that connected them to everyone else. It threaded like blood, the brotherly bond. Most times, words were hardly necessary between the two to relay their unspoken thoughts.

"Zoro.." Luffy began.

"She's safe." came a low reply, the tone: relieved, dry, forced.

"…uh." the straw hat agreed.

"Then that's all that matters." the boots climbed aboard. Luffy followed.

Zoro knew. Luffy knew. That was not all to the matter. But once again, words weren't necessary. It was actually more convenient this way, because the young Captain knew of no existing words to equate the chaos that shook the swordsmen's heart and mind.

XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Location: MiHawk and Robin...XxX

Sound of soft rustles awoke the sleeping women. Robin blinked drowsily at the dying amber; reflecting sunrise showered the cave in a serene glow of orange. She groggily sat up, causing the black leather coat to slide from her shoulders. The air in the cave was warm, almost hot even, it was hard to believe it had snowed the night before. Ethereal sat perched on the edge of the stone cliff cleaning its feathers. The bird shifted its angle to face the women as she approached. "Ethereal! You're alright!" she hugged around its neck. "You found us! What a wonderful thing you are." she smiled as the creature nipped the hair. Good sleep had restored her energy, "Where is your master?" she asked, petting its sleek beak, "Has he abandoned us?" she chuckled at the light joked as the bird stretched pleasantly under the touch.

"Breakfast is ready." spoke the familiar tone from ground. Ethereal arched its neck, eager for another pet. Instead, Robin pulled her face in front of the bird,

"_Thanks for the heads up-!_" she whispered accusingly. Ethereal tilted its head in question as it continued to beg for another stroke.

Amused lips remained well shaded under the rim of the black hat.

She almost stumbled twice before making way down to ground. "Ah… Your coat, its dry." Robin looked away as she held out the leather cloth. She kept her head turned aside till the weight left her hands. "I--I was wondering if I could go wash before--"

"Winter passed the island overnight; the lake to the left is thawed." informed the other as he twisted more meat on skewers. "Although the woods should be free of danger, I recommend taking Ethereal with you." he spoke, returning the dark coat over his back.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The bird gurgled down clear water as Robin splashed into the lake. She worked her best to rinse the thick hair as she fingered through tangled strands. Busy fingers slowed as the mind tried to rework the blurred events of past night.

From a distance, MiHawk stomped out the morning fire while sharp hearings kept guard over the women. After sometime the bird began its impatient squawk. Robin plunged deep into the clear lake, Ethereal scanned the tranquil waters as rounding ripples ebbed. He curiously lowered the head onto the coming bubbles. Robin shot up, clutching over the warm neck she pulled the winged creature into water. "You!" she laughed as thick feathers tickled against the naked stomach. Water flew everywhere soaking the folded dress resting aside. "You screech at me for taking too long-! When earlier, you took no time to warn me of your master!" she laughed as the bird splashed against her sides.

Moments later, Robin returned, more wet than she had been the night before, overhead a puffy ball of feathers glided protectively. Robin cleared her throat and took seat across the other. She tried her best to look casual in the freshly drenched clothing. The swordsmen asked no questions as they worked away the morning meal.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Fly." was the only command the swordsmen gave before wings took to sky. It was new, but Robin didn't complain against the guide the swordsmen took of her hand as he lead through the jungle. They followed the shrill call of the bird for more hours before reaching a black lake. Piercing call ended at the shore of dark waters.

"It… It's a dead end." Robin spoke as she looked over the endless stretch of black lake. Taking a stone in hand, she dropped it onto the surface. The item sunk continuously, there were no sounds of it hitting the grounds.

"Do not fall victim to the illusion of eyes." warm hand gripped her shoulders. "Take the step-" she looked up in panic as she neared water. "If you trust me." the voice concluded as it released her. Ahead, she only saw dark oblivion. One more step… one more step and she would surely fall into the same abyss as the stone before. Robin turned to face the swordsmen, his gaze never shifted from her eyes. The orange gold, gave her silent courage.

Robin took a deep breath and stepped forward. She expected her leg to drop into an infinite fall. Eyes jerked open in surprise when the foot grounded onto solid earth. "Ah!" she sounded in shock. Another ripple shifted besides as space opened, from the torn vortex the swordsmen stepped onto land, Ethereal followed swiftly behind. "Where…where are we?" Robin stuttered as she took in the lush forest. Water, plants, soil, even the very air, it all seemed to emit a divine glow as it basked before the visitors.

Robin suddenly felt very unworthy to be even stepping on such land.

"We've entered the First Sacred Island." MiHawk spoke, stepping beside the stunned women.

"First…Sacred Island?" asked Robin as she stumbled close.

"The Pando-- DOWN!" he shouted, pushing aside the thin figure. Bright lightening cracked through the forest as it slew deep into earth.

"O-rah! You have got some nerve to enter---!!" the voice paused as it narrowed onto the target. Lips lifted in gleeful grin as it recognized the figure, "MiHawk-?" asked the silhouette. A sharp smile replied from under the hat as series of black waves countered from the Großes Messer.

The blue haired assailant jumped high above the attack as slashes carved through stones. Robin covered her ears as the outrageous crash broke into the mountains; Ethereal, shrieked cheerfully at its devastating racket.

"Haha!" laughed the blur of blue, "Juraquille! We shall settle who the true warrior is upon this battle--ACK!" The striking blue rammed into the thick trunk as green vines slammed against the sides.

"Othello! This is no way to greet our friend!" shouted another from the mesh of green.

"Kek! Stay out of this Syn!" shouted the male as he slashed off the restraining vines. "Foolish nymph! You'll never understand the world of men!" menacing eyes dropped onto the readied swordsmen as it drew the next mid-air strike. "I'll--!!" blue eyes fell towards the dark haired beauty standing aside. A dull sigh came from MiHawk, he knew the look, he already began returning the sword to back. "Oh! Goddess of thousand beauty! Warrior Othello, lay at your every command for service!" Robin jumped at the very speed in which the boy gathered at her feet.

"Idiot." spoke another as she emerged from the lush jungle.

They were remarkable beings. Robin couldn't tear her eyes from the two.

The male; pale, white complexion; thick, dark blue hair falling artless, yet somehow managing a unique elegance as it fell just above the neckline. A grand uniform of white and silver, streaked with detailed design of curves and pattern, wrapped magnificently around the toned body. A finishing touch of shimmering white cape clasped behind the wide shoulder; lined in black silk, a crest (or letter) embedded the center, wrinkles folding over distorted the image.

The female; pearly cream skin, light blue wave of curved hair resting thickly over slender back. A beautiful, silky smooth robe of blue cast across her shapely waist and shoulders. A similar cape donned over the small back.

"Oh, divine beauty! I welcome, you to-" continued the blue haired warrior as he gingerly pulled her hand to heart.

"You've finally come back to--" sang the beautiful female as she tossed herself around MiHawk's shoulders.

"--_Pandora Island_!" the two finished in unisons.

"Oh, MiHawk! It has been too long!" the striking women cooed against firm chest. "Would it have been so horrible to pay us a visit from time to time? Honestly, we gave you that eternal pose for a reason, you know!" she smiled brilliantly. Slyly, she pulled her lips neared the swordsmen's own. Robin, so distracted by the event occurring across the field, she didn't even notice the other blue haired person, who now held her hand over his forehead in a very much ardent manner.

"It is good to see you again, Syn." said MiHawk, gently pulling her off the shoulders. The girl pouted at the disrupt attempt of the kiss. "And I see that you are well as always, Othello." he faced the other. This caused Robin to jerk her attention back to the handsome figure at her feet. The pale, strong hand smoothly released the slender fingers as he rose.

"Milady," bowed the blue head before turning attention towards the swordsmen.

A sharp aura snapped through the field as the two faced each other. Ethereal was suddenly solemn, the loud battle cry of earlier had seized moments ago. The female called Syn, had also taken to silence as the two swordsmen watched each other. The air filled with heavy energy; the cutting, snapping surge cracked between the open space. Simultaneously, as if on cue, the two moved towards each other. Robin held her breath as the swordsmen's met at center. "Juraquille-" the blue eyes glared the man in front.

"Othello-" the orange gold returned even sharpness. Robin cringed as she waited the two to clash in battle.

"It's been too long!" shouted the blue figure; MiHawk, a rare grin, something Robin had not seen since her encounter with the swordsmen, graced over lips as the blur of blue and silver jumped, ramming happily against his shoulder. The rare grin never faded as he stood against the boys playful actions. Robin stood rooted in place, clearly confused at the occurring events. A bright smile broke over Syn's face as she marched towards the men.

"You boys are so stubborn!" she laughed, placing slim hand over each back..

Apart the confusion. Never mind her awkwardness. Suddenly, she felt very useless and extremely unnecessary as she watched the three friends interact.

"Ethereal! How were you?" cooed the sugary voice as she extended a hand towards the large wings. Ethereal ruffled up and screamed at the extended fingers. Syn jumped, hastily retracting the limb as the bird took to air.

Robin remained still, staring the green of grass underfoot when the great bird surprised her with landing the stump next to her feet. Cool beak brushed against her smooth leg, the bird lifted its head and screamed once more towards the cluster of three. MiHawk was already half way across the field, nearing the idle women. The blue haired boy followed in jog behind the swift swordsmen.

"We're you hurt?" asked MiHawk, taking chin into hand he gently moved it side to side checking the angles.

"No-no.." Robin stuttered at the sudden contact, MiHawk immediately dropped the hand, "They-" she just noticed the slight point forming the top of their ears.

"Ah-" he turned towards the coming figure, "They are not humans, but they're not enemies." he assured.

"My apologizes for the rough welcome, dear lady." bowed the blue head. "We are Shion's of the Pandora Island; I, am Othello, first son to the royal family of Faranon. I am your warrior in service." he spoke, stepping smoothly between MiHawk and Robin. He began to take her hand once more in the strange gesture of earlier, when MiHawk grabbed the reaching wrist.

"I think once is enough." he spoke dully. Othello raised an eyebrow of annoyance as he retracted the hand.

"Oh, and that's--" Othello reeled towards the women across field.

"I can speak for myself!" intruded the sharp snap. The boy shrugged at the sound.

A haughty look, a toss of the brilliant head, a resentful huff later, the blue eyed women advanced towards the group.

"I, am Syn, third daughter to the royal family of Lioré." spoke the stunning creature. With arms crossed in front, the perfectly oval face pulled slightly towards air, letting sharp glare fall upon the human female. Robin blinked speechlessly at the sudden information. "Well, human?" asked the tart voice. "Do you _not _know of a way to present yourself?" scoffed the light mock.

"Syn-" the two men began together.

"Ah- Pardon me," Robin replied in her company smile. "I forgot my manners for a moment." the beautiful face shined. Syn cringed under the glowing smile. "I am Nico Robin, native to the lost lands of Ohara Island; sole daughter of the deceased mother, Nico Olivia. It is a pleasure to meet you Syn, Othello." she nodded in turn. The sentence, only two in count, no more, no less. The words, they were delivered with such poise and grace, the offending Shion felt her cheek flush in embarrassment while red shaped hearts occupied the eyes of the blue haired warrior. MiHawk shifted slightly, averting the slight grin resting over lips. Robin caught the corner of the smile, a light blush warmed her neck.

"Ve--very well!" recovered the Shion women. "At any rate we shouldn't stand underfoot at a place like this. Have you forgotten that tonight is the ceremony of _Three Moons_?" she slapped sharply the warrior's back.

"Oh! That right!" jolted Othello. "We need to get back to the Kingdom. MiHawk, the messenger must be sent ahead to notify my father of yours and the Key--(!), Lady-Lady Robin's arrival!" he almost shouted the last part. MiHawk had already begun extracting a parchment from Ethereal's leg. The speedy bird took to sky, carrying the fresh telegram. "This way." lead the warrior. Syn stepped beside Othello, hissing a muffled scold to the cringing boy.

Dark shade of the jungle made trailing rather difficult. Robin stepped close to the swordsmen, following his direction. In given parts of the forest, rays of sunlight broke through the mass of leaves. The two Shion's continued the private bicker as they lead ahead. The two passed under the bright line of light. Robin froze in track, her mouth opened in shock as the Shion's continued into the shade of the leaves. It was no mistake, the unruffled, undistorted markings of their capes. She remained motionless, watching in lost amazement and horror as the figures distanced further.

"You can read it, can you not?" asked the smooth voice. Robin slowly faced the swordsmen standing aside. He had been watching her the whole time. He had stopped when her movement ceased. The deep blue of her eyes shook as she looked to the swordsmen.

"Why does their cape… the crests…" spoke the broken whisper.

"_Oi! What's the hold up! Let's go!" _Othello waved from afar.

"It's written in.. the markings of the Poneglyph…" she kept wavering eyes on the signaling Shion. "The markings.. on Othello's cape is- '_Faranon_.' And-and-"

"The markings on Syn's' is '_Lioré.'_" finished the swordsmen.

"You- you knew of this?" stepping back, she eyed the figure in disbelief.

"The Poneglyph is a sacred language. It is the script of the Shion's." the swordsmen stepped up, closing the distance.

"And you know how to read it?" it was more of a statement then question. MiHawk kept firm eyes turned to side at the words. "Then.. then why am I here?" she backed away as fear entered her voice. "What am I doing here?" Robin knew it would be impossible to escape the swordsmen should he give chase. But she swallowed hard and kept glance at the trail they had come from. The two had strayed away from the path, Robin edged closer to an endless cliff.

Suddenly, everything went blank as the words revived.

'_It's not for you. He's not doing any of this for **you**…Just as **I **am using Siren, **he **is using you. You are the precious Key after all.'_

Her mind clouded with fear and turmoil as she lost all logic of her situation. MiHawk swallowed nervously at the lost look on her face. "Robin." he stepped up, taking her arm. She flinched as if he burned her, she pulled away quickly. She felt as if she's been betrayed by the one person she felt for sure who would not. The hurt reflected in her eyes, the look tormented the swordsmen.

"_Just **what **is the hold up?! Oi, MiHawk hurry up! Or is Lady Robin injured?!" _echoed the far voice. _"Hang on my Lady! Warrior Othello is coming to your rescu--!"_

"No one is injured! JUST WAIT THERE!" MiHawk shouted in frustration. Syn's large eyes grew enormous with shock. Othello froze in the mid-dash. Robin shook in fear. The composed swordsmen had never before shown _any _signs of frustration, and the outburst shocked all three spectators.

"Robin, I-" he paused at the terrified figure trembling before him. He lowered the tone in his closest attempt of comfort. "I promise to explain everything later. Just know that I didn't bring you here for harm." he extended a hand towards the backed women, willing with all in his body for her to take the hand. Robin looked at it in silence.

"Will I be a fool to trust you again?" The lost, sad look continued as she spoke. He grounded his sight, shutting them closed. The hurt and betrayal that reflected in her eyes were too much for the swordsmen.

"I swear, to not make such a thing of you." he spoke with all his heart. Just when he thought she had left, a warm touch gazed over the large palm. His fingers wrapped around the soft hand, he pulled the slender figure into a warm embrace. Robin stood frozen in shock within the swordsmen's strong arms. An unknown, peaceful bliss came over mind as she let her body fall into the hold.

"What the--" sounded behind the two. Robin quickly pushed away as she faced Othello.

"Oh, umm- MiHawk just saved me from a rather nasty fall." she nodded to the cliff beyond the two.

"Ah- is that so! So there was a problem!" he threw a disapproving look towards MiHawk. "Not to worry milady, I shall personally guide you from here on." declared the eager warrior. The usual calm and class had recollected in the swordsmen. He regarded Othello's statement with a nod as the three entered the trail.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The group of four walked in close regulation as they made way through the jungle. "Lord Faranon is in most hurry for your audience." spoke Syn. "It is so grand that you should find us on the day of the _Three Moon Ceremony_!" sang the cheerful voice. "It's a most worthy festival to honor two of the three students of Seraph-sama!" the happy women didn't notice the blue haired Shion had frozen in tracks. MiHawk stopped a step from the idle warrior; with one hand he gently pushed Robin aside.

"**Do not say three!**" Othello shouted. The color of rage flushed deep in the warriors face as he reeled about. "He was never… **NEVER **one of her students!" a dark look settled over the swordsmen's feature as the enraged Shion roared. Robin looked on with alarm as the once frivolous figure, morphed into the raging terror.

"…But Othello…" Syn floored the tearing eyes as the small voice continued. "He… Eagle…the three of you were nakamas', if only-- at least… during the time the you guys trained under Seraph-sama--" The blue of his eyes blurred with dangerous silver as wrath shook the body; a fist shot out to grip her cloak. A second hand grabbed the wrist before it made contact. Othello didn't even glance at MiHawk upon the restraining hold.

"_**That vile, lying, snake of a traitor! Don't you dare, to EVER raise that name! Did you already forget what he's planning for the world?!**_**" **Syn cringed at the sheer volume of the voice. The amount of violent energy radiating from the warrior pressed harshly as Robin gasped for breath.

"Don't leave my side!" MiHawk instructed sharply, pulling her close with the free arm. Breathing was made possible near the protecting swordsmen; his own aura fought off the Shion's pressing anger. She clutched onto the shoulder, taking in what air she could.

"_**Nakama?! That filthy creature who WILLINGLY tainted his own blood with that of the devils?! **_

_**Nakama?!! DID YOU FORGET WHAT HE DID TO SERAPH?!!"**_

Syn fell to ground, nails scrapped dirt as the impossible energy choked the air around. Robin's eyes grew in horror as she watched the Shion women fall. Dropping from her protector she fell over the struggling women. Robin hugged her close to chest, "_Please! Stop!_" she screamed hoarsely.

"**Othello! Control yourself!!" **MiHawk released the wrist, using the very hand, he struck the raging Shion. The blue haired warrior flew across the field, slamming hard against the trees as the force decreased. Othello breathed heavily as the silver ebbed, the blue of his eyes slowly returned.

Robin rocked weakly with trembling women in arms. MiHawk carefully lowered to ground, she fell against his shoulder blinking weakly at the swordsmen. MiHawk kept sharp eyes on the blue haired warrior.

"I--I…! Are you alrigh--?!" he stopped the stuttered. "We…we shouldn't be wasting time here…" Othello breathed as he slowly rose from the mass of broken branches. He turned a guilty eye towards the three before walking away. "The palace.. is just ahead--" the voice trailed as he exited the woods.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx**

_**CHARACTER PROFILE 2: Syn Lioré **_

**Shion: Children of Life.**

**Class/Family: **Sacred Creature of Pandora Island

**Royal Blood: **Lioré (2nd Highest Nobles among Shion Royals)

**Age**: N/A (_Looks _about 19)

**Height**: 5'7"

**Body Type**: Curvy, Slim.

**Complexion**: Creamy white.

**Eyes: **Light Blue

**Hair**: Light Blue. **Length**: Lower-back .

**Skill/Ability: **Expert botanist. Manipulation of plant life. Does not specialized in battle, but very capable when engaged.

**Personality**: Proud. Stubborn. Forward. Cheerful. Girlish. Cunning at times.

**Extra: **Harbors a long term, intense crush on MiHawk. Bickers often with Othello (no relations). The most beautiful female in the Shion world.

**CH9: The Devils Symphony.**

Gomen: _Sorry_

(Credits to _**Ringoko **_for pointing out the correction!)

**CH10: The Moving Pieces **

Onee/nee-chan: _Older sister (Once again, Franky uses it in regarding Nami in a playful/close manner of referral.) _

Coup De Bust: _The thrust of "cola-power" that allows the Thousand Sunny to excel into the sky (for a brief moment)_

Su-ke!: _Awesome/ Wow! _

Baratie: _The floating restaurant where Sanji worked at in the East Blue. Where the original straw hats (Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji (Nami wasn't there..)) first encountered Takanome MiHawk. _(Vol 6, CH 50-52):

Ja-na!: _See ya/ Later!_

O-rah!: _See here/ What do we have here! (something to that extent.)_

Nymph (Shion): _Equivalent to 'chick / girl / women' (something to that extent.)_

Seraph (Pronounced: _Seraphim_): _Mentor/Teacher to MiHawk, Othello and Eagle (More info in future.) _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N**: Whew! (Wipes brow) A LOT happened in this chapter. So far, this is the longest chapter in the story.

Honest question: Was it too long? I had doubt of whether I should cut the chapter in half, but ended up just leaving it this way...

I'm not sure if people know this, but there is nothing more encouraging to the author than people who review. Therefore…once again! Yet another word of thanks to the awesomeness that is you guys. THANK YOU!

(On a unrelated note. I decided to change icons upon every update. Also, I may begin to post the user icon as character representation from the new chapters. No character rep for this one tho.

Why do this? Cause I have so many, and they all need to see the light from time to time. lol)


	11. Chapter 11: Brothers

**A/N: **This chapter is a _special memory arc_. Call it a filler if you will. It doesn't directly link to the events of the general plot but it does serve as a window of MiHawk's past after parting with the child Robin. The newer character's are given more color in this story. Skipping this section won't leave you clueless for the next chapters, but reading it will help elaborate the story. (Oh, and it'll make me happy.. Grinzzz)

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH11: Othello: _Brothers_..**

XxX… 19 Years Ago ..XxX.. Pandora Island ...XxX

"Young Master, the guards stand ready to escort you to training grounds." sounded the door.

"Ah, yeah. I'm almost ready! Just a couple more minutes!" Othello yelled, one leg already hanging over the high balcony. The blue haired teen moved with cat-like grace as he easily scaled the 100 feet travel to ground. "Haha! Later suckers!" he hissed under breath as light feet's dashed through and out the palace. Passing the guards was easy as taking candy from a baby for the naturally gifted youngster. The Shion guards in all their strength, speed and intelligence were no joke by any means; but against Othello's speed and stealth.. Well, it was just too easy.

There was no way in hell he would show up on the first morning of training escorted by 20 something guards like some prissy twit. Today was the first day of training under the great Master Seraph. The legendary she-warrior had hand selected three chosen fighters to disciple under her guide. There were no higher honor in all the _world _for such an opportunity.

It was indeed a very exciting event that he, Othello was chosen as one of the three. But the _real _reason for his excitement laid elsewhere. Today was also the first day he would meet the other two chosen ones. Seraph had informed that they were very gifted and powerful as well. The thought of training and becoming friends with such warriors were the bigger thrill aside the opportunity to learn under the grand master.

The three would become good friends, _true _friends. Unlike the phony Shion Royal's who crowded his daily life. Each fame and wealth grubbing families, pushing and propelling their children to construct good relationship with the son of Lord Faranon. It was so fake, made up, wrapped in pretty lie; the laugh, the gesture, the "_friendship_."

But no. This was different! The three would meet as equals, as warriors! Under the struggle of intense battle the three boys would form a brotherly bond. There would be instant rapport, after all, three excellent fighters chosen by Seraph was sure to have many things in common. It would matter not that they were not of same blood, they would hang out, eat together, fight together and joke together. It was another thrill when Seraph informed the other two were not Shions, but humans. He had never seen a human before. Many years ago, a company of humans lead by a man called Gold D. Roger had entered Pandora Island for the first time in history. But Othello was just a child then and had no firm memory of the event.

The rushing feet slowed as he neared the heart of the forest. With one hand, he carefully pushed down the wild, wind thrown hair, one eye checked the place of the sun for correct timing. '_Perfect. A little early, but that's not a problem. I'll just wait for the others to arrive._' he concluded, pushing aside the thick leaves to enter the meadow.

'_Eh_?' Already on field, two figures loitered idly at its center. The dark haired one leaned easily against the wide trunk of the willow. A silver haired character sat upon the thick border donned on the grassland. Both wielded a metal saber to the side. Quickly suppressing a grin, Othello squared his shoulders and walked towards the two. He stopped in the calculated distance of what the two were standing apart. It was apparent the earlier members were not engaged in any kind of conversation. Othello glanced around eagerly, fighting rather hard to press down the stupid smile creeping onto lip. The dark haired teen opened a half eye towards the new addition. The silver hair kept steady the lazy head upon his palm, it took one side glace to the third before continuing his aimless stare over the glass field.

Estimate of his height was vague given the sitting position. The silver haired youth wore a white jacket over a simple shirt, the bottom of the dark pants blended well with equal colored boots. From closer distance, the Shion noticed that the neck length strands was more of a white than silver. The light blue under the locks of white continued the dull stare ahead.

The dark haired figure was about equal with his own height. He was clad in a black button down shirt, blue pants and black boots. His rather lengthy hair was pulled into a low ponytail. The eyes were closed now, but the Shion could have sworn upon the unusual color he had seen in its light.

It opened. The orange gold. He was right, it was the most unusual thing he had ever seen. It was almost too scary to look strait into the sight. The set of orange gold didn't close again, Othello turned away quickly forcing a nervous laugh. "Haha--! Well, I guess we're it. One, two, three." he nodded to the others.

Still no movement.

"Hey-! You two really are humans!" it came out a bit too loud. "It's just that I've never seen a human before.." the unoccupied hand scratched behind the neck nervously.

No response. Then, a scoff from the seated one. Othello felt twinge of annoyance at the sound, he quickly dismissed it.

"I-I'm Othello." he tried. "Err-- I'm a Shion." Othello immediately squirmed at his own lame introduction. The silver hair didn't move much, but the slight gesture combined with a special look on face performed efficiently the equivalence of _"Well, duh."_

"…MiHawk." spoke the left. The sagging shoulder picked up at the sound; the smile, no longer oppressed rose to face.

"Ah- is this your first time to Pandora?" the words came hurriedly. "Not for me. I live here-" a second stop. Did the train of idiocy know no end? '_Wow, that sounded stupid. Even to me_.' pitied the inner Shion.

"…What is this? Grade school? " Othello reeled towards the figure to his right. "Ridiculous.." muttered the resting jaw.

It snapped. Well, something snapped inside him. Here he was, just trying to make nice and run a conservation and this _gigantic prick _was treading so happily over every bump. Othello marched up to the seated figure.

"Ridiculous, am I?" gritted the clutched teeth. "Just what the heck is your problem?! If your so--!"

"Get out of my face." cut the calm, cold reply. Othello felt a muscle twitch under his eye. A hand shot out gripping the seated boys collar.

"_What asshole?!_ Why don't _you _get out of _my _face!" roared the Shion.

A spark, a clash, a thunder. The figure had suddenly risen from the stone and soon the two warriors were clashing in a mad swordfight. The two moved with amazing speed and agility. Despite the burning anger, Othello couldn't help but admire the strength and technique of the skilled opponent.

The other also crocked an eyebrow of annoyance and disbelief. Baffled that this buffoon of a Shion was doing more than holding his own against his own power and skills.

The pause was only brief, the two blurs crashed once again as the battle traveled over field. The whirl of energy neared the idle third. He had been watching the fight with slight interest. The two were indeed powerful, in the heat of battle the two arrived upfront the third party. The clashing swords tugged back and forth before the dark haired teen. A surge of power, and suddenly the crossing blades fell towards the spectator. His back never left the trunk as one raised boot stop the descend of the heavy blades.

"Keep your pointless fight elsewhere." he spoke dully. Othello felt the other eye twitch.

"You arrogant prick! You suck too!" the Shion let fly the unoccupied fist, MiHawk blocked it with a move of the arm, the other hand drew the saber to counter the silver haired one's blade. And just like that, the three were wrapped in the epic battle of first-impression-gone-wrong.

The fight continued for more minutes. It was MiHawk who first noticed. Gone were the swords, the three warriors were entangled in a raw brawl of arms and legs, delivering strikes with fists and kicks.

"So, I see we've all meet." spoke a soft, calm voice. A loud clatter stopped the three violent movements. Behind the entangled group stood a small child, a girl no taller than the height of their waist. She looked no older than 8 years in age. Loose cloak of white wrapped about the thin body; the wave of purple hair stopped at the bare ankles. At feet, laid the clutter of three swords.

"My sword! When did she--" Othello checked his empty hands. The silver haired teen eyed the child carefully. MiHawk rose steadily, dusting the dark shirt.

"I am your teacher and trainer, Seraph. But you've all met me before.." she eyed each in turn. "So, how goes the first meeting? Everyone getting along nicely?" the girl smiled cheerfully. The image of purple blurred for a split second. "Sorry to break up the warm introduction, but I believe you three have a mission to accomplish." From aside the child conjure a round sphere in her right palm. "I will only use my left hand to counter and strike. No sword or any other weapons will be permitted in this exercise." she nodded to the still blades on ground. "All of us will remain in the forest until the task is finished.. To pass the test _and to become free_, you'll need to take this vial of dragon tear away from me." she tossed lightly the clear ball in hand.

"Become free? Free from what?" asked Othello.

"Why, from each other of course." the girl spoke with mild amusement.

MiHawk's eyes snapped wide with shock, the silver hair made a sound of surprise, Othello tugged roughly at the blinding rope. The right wrist of each warrior were bound with a cuff of rope, the distance traveled about three feet before meeting in center with the ends of the other two ropes. The three looked at one another in shock and disbelief. "Dragon tear is the only thing potent enough to melt basilisk hide, so don't bother wasting time trying to cut that. You'd have more luck with losing the hand." she muttered the last line. "Alright then. We begin now!" With the second blur the child disappeared from sight.

Almost immediately, Othello and the other dashed in opposite directions. MiHawk remained still at center while the binds yanked back the two boys into a crash. "Are you a _complete _moron?!" shouted the silver head. "She went _that way_!" he pointed the direction of his earlier movement.

"Shut up, _Cotton_!" shot back the Shion. "She went **THAT **way!!" he fingered his own direction. MiHawk clinched his jaw, fighting to keep down the tempering frustration.

"She didn't go _either _of the way." he spoke with one corner of the mouth.

"You idiot! Are you blind or are you already losing it?!" Othello shouted. "She took off right in front of our eyes! In THAT direction!"

"If _your _such the genius, then why aren't _you _heading off to catch her?! If you don't know, just stay squashed!" sneered the other.

MiHawk felt the muscle in his jaw jerked. "_I didn't run off because she's just __**right above us**_." The next sentence, he spoke one word at a time, almost mocking the other two's ability to comprehend the spoken words. "But I can't jump that high with _you two_, running in two _completely _wrong direction like _unstoppable morons_." He spoke each word slowly and carefully as silent anger grew birth from the calamity that was their situation.

The two boys stopped their tug-o-war as chins twisted towards the sky. Seraph sat comfortably on the highest branch directly overhead. She didn't even look down the three students below as fingers spun the sphere with ease.

"Move it Cotton!" yelled Othello as he sped beside the dashing silver. The ropes entangled, tripping the two and taking MiHawk down with them.

"Don't call me that you idiot!" shouted the angry warrior, launching a fist onto the Shion's nose.

"You ass!" Othello roared, blood spurting from the wounded feature. A strong strike returned the favor square in the opponents eye. MiHawk, who had just pick himself up from ground was knocked down once again as the silver haired figure slammed against his side. Finally, the last ounce of patience snapped and disappeared. Irritated beyond all reason, MiHawk kicked off the weight from his leg.

"Argh!" 'Cotton,' let out a shout of rage as the fist found MiHawk's chin. MiHawk struck back with a powerful left.

High above, the child gave a tired yawn before snuggling into a comfortable nap.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. That Night ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After an insane amount of swears and curses (not suitable for any being under the age of god-knows-what); countless strikes, punches and many disoriented kicks later the three sat bruised, bleeding, breathless and defeated. Each sat with their back towards the other two, a perfect triangle.

Othello wrapped a piece of torn cape around the bleeding ankle. He could have swore there was some vicious biting.

'Cotton,' rubbed fiercely behind his arm where nails had scratched.

MiHawk was a 100 percent sure that _someone _pulled his hair. Hands recollected the mass of black as he secured the strands with the fallen string.

Seraph was long gone by the time the fight wound down. The night insects made their song as the second moon rose to sky.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. 1.5 Week Later ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"**Move it!" **MiHawk shouted as the blow exploded against his stomach. The hand lost clutch of the object as blood spurted from mouth.

"Hmm… How disappointing. Maybe I would have done better with that red haired kid from Roger's crew." the girl pondered to the sky. The three figures laid in a heap, gasping and choking for breath. She gave another glance over shoulder before prancing, disappearing into the lush of green.

"You unless piece of--!" started the head of silver.

"ME?!" screeched the Shion. "MiHawk HAD the sphere in hand! If YOUR slug paced butt got out of way in time, he could have dodged, or I could have countered her strike!"

"**I **could have gotten the vial **myself **if your empty head wasn't in the way the first time around!" shouted the other.

The two began their jump into what was the seventh rumble of the morning. A sharp jerk of the wrist yanked and stopped the clash. "Are we _**really **_going to do this again?" grunted MiHawk, the hand gripping firm the tug of rope responsible for the action. The two remained still and seething from their fallen pose on ground. MiHawk wiped the thick trail of blood from his chin as he eyed the sky. "It doesn't matter anyways.. if we continue to fight amongst ourselves we'll run out of time." he breathed. "Seraph said she had other business to attend to.. our training was only till noon for today." The three remained silent as lungs struggles to reclaim air.

"Well, then-" the Shion eyes the two with careful hope, "-seeing how the _hopeless day _is open for activity. Then I want to head down to the village for the Festival of Lights! I've never went before but I heard the servants talking about it. They have tones of food, games, contests--"

"Huh, aren't you supposed to be some special '_Prince of the Shion's_?' Are you sure your even allowed to mingle with the commoners?" mocked the silver haired teen. "But that doesn't matter anyways, cause we're going to spend rest of the day training!"

MiHawk plopped into a sitting position as the two fell into yet another battle of disagreement. He sat silently, moving only to shift the crossed knee from interfering with the rolling mass of two.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. 2 Hours Later ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you two quite done?" asked the calm voice. The silver hair, the Shion, both gave a look of scorn before returning to their original seat of distance. "As much as I'm enjoying this… this moment (grinded the teeth), attached to you two. I am lacking the much needed sleep upon the constant snoring and bickering between your company. I'm almost _positive _that neither of you are fond of mine or any other of our presences for that matter.. So. To be released of this restrain. Why don't we at least _pretend _to cooperate?" offered the dark haired swordsmen.

The minute of silence felt like an hour.

"…Eagle." muttered the light haired youth.

"We don't have any of those here." shook the blue head. "The closest thing to that is the Sky King, Accipitri-"

"No, you idio--" the annoyed insult stopped mid-sentence. "My, my _name_, is **Eagle**." breathed the silver haired warrior.

Cursed, involuntary, the good natured smile threatened to steal upon the Shion's lips, "Hn!" coughed the blue haired warrior, "Well I, my full name is Othello, **Othello Faranon**." the half smile struggled to remain small.

"Juraquille." followed the third and final voice. "**Juraquille MiHawk**." smirked the dark haired teen. "We three… _will _take back the sphere before noon today."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. 15 Minutes Later ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"It's no doubt that _you _are the fastest of us three." pointed Eagle. "It may seem burdensome, but you'll have to try to retain the orb once again." he spoke to the dark haired swordsmen.

"That's not a problem," noted MiHawk, "but Seraph is too fast. She'll have thrown me aside before I get away with the sphere-"

"I'll block her strike. I'm on your right, so it'll be easier for me to counter her blow." added the blue haired Shion.

"Good." smile the thin lips, "I'll disarm any other attack she may handle our way." grinned Eagle.

"Alright then." spoke MiHawk. "We move, now."

The violet haired child smiled at the rustle of noise behind the forest.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. 2 Hours Later ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The furious crash cracked loud as MiHawk gripped the shining orb. The fractured wrist burned painfully as he held tightly onto the object of goal. Small, deadly fist drew like lightening as it triggered for a second strike. The first blow damaged the bone but he still didn't let go the orb, neither did the girl. Her speed was ungodly. Othello and Eagle's every strike only found air. The falling blow aimed for MiHawk's gripping fist. A second impact would destroy the hand for sure, still he didn't loosen the grip. Eagle's sharp kick targeted the approaching danger, she jumped back to avoid the strike. Othello followed the assault with rain of fists; using the free hand, she fended off the attacking two. MiHawk took full advantage of the broken second. Covering the sphere with both hands he gave a mighty tug. The prize clutched firm in hand as it yanked away from the child's grasp. "_GOT IT_!" MiHawk shouted breathlessly. Othello, still half confused, struck the border where Seraph had dodged. Eagle, lost in the heat of battle delivered a devastating blow towards the unmoving child. His icy blue eyes burned with wild, dangerous fire; an insane smile splayed over the tightly drawn lips. The aim was sure. Seraph made no move to avoid the strike. She stood in a most calm manner, studying the hostile figure.

"_Eagle stop! It's over!" _yelled Othello. A blur of dark launched forward just in time. Eagle blinked confusedly, wondering how his fist ended up against MiHawk's palm. Two hands: the attacking, the protecting, rested half an inch from the girls face. The malevolent look of earlier had vanished as if never worn, a calm smile quickly occupied the feature in its place.

"My apologizes, I didn't know the training had ended." spoke the smile. MiHawk released the fist. The already heavily damaged bone had broken completely. Seraph's deep purple gaze bore silently into the ice blue eyes as it watched the figure. The polite, mask-like smile never changed as he matched her eyes.

"Wahoo! Let's get this hell chain off!" shouted an oblivious Shion, breaking the tension, joining the cluster of three.

"Excellent job everyone." she moved to face all three. "I applaud you on your success. You may enjoy the rest of the day. It was well earned." a pleasant smile rested warmly over the small face.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.. Palace ..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Sir Faranon! I've just heard that you completed the first course of training this morning! Congratulation! I'll host a grand party in my father's finest halls, honoring your first--!"

"Oh, no your not!" interrupted a second. "Sir Faranon! Come to our villa, we have just purchased the finest bottle of Lazarian nectar. It will be the best way to wrap up this perfect day!"

"Ah, err.. no thanks." Othello backed away from the crowding group of Shion's. "Hey. Do you guy's…" he hesitated, "wa-want to go down to the village for the Festival of Light?" he mumbled.

"The.. Commoner's festival…? Is it a jest my lord?" asked one of the many.

"Hah! You fool! Of course, Sir Faranon is joking!" laughed another.

"Ah.. Hahaha." he joined with a weak laugh. "Of course.. Yeah. Haha.. It was a joke." Othello scratched behind his neck, walking from the group.

"**O---THELLO!" **

"Kek!!" he swayed heavily as the thin arm jumped around his shoulders.

"So how was your training? I wanted to go to the forest and watch, but Lord Faranon banned anyone from entering the training grounds. So where are the other two anyways? I thought they were given rooms in the palace? I heard they're humans. Is it true? Are they gorgeous? I wanna see them! When are you going to introduce me to them?" the mouth shot one question after another.

"Syn, _get off_!" annoyed, he pulled off the binding arms. They had known each other since childhood. Although he never said so, she was the closest thing to a friend he ever had.

"Lady Lioré, it's time for your music lesson." informed an approaching servant.

"Othello, don't go anywhere! I'm going to finish as soon as possible. I wanna hear about _everything _when I get back, okay?!" the peppy girl skipped hurriedly down the hall.

He breathed a relived sigh as the cheerful hurricane disappeared around the corner. Outside, the sun had almost completely set.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

He really didn't know where the other two had gone to. After the binds were melted off, the three spilt into their own direction. He'd thought the others would also head towards the palace for a meal, shower and change of clothes. It was much later when a guard informed that he was the only one to come back to the castle.

Othello looked around the familiar surrounding. His wandering feet had brought him back to the training grounds. The field looked different in the dark. A short walk, and he neared the lake resting just by the main training field. Along with the two moon's, thousands of stars illuminated the dark sky. "Ha-- The festival must be in full swing by now." he grieved. "Where the heck are they anyways? Didn't MiHawk need to get that wrist treated?" he muttered, walking along the lake.

"Watch it." spoke the ground. Othello jumped back, squinting intently at the area of grass. Out of the darkness, he made out a silhouette of a laying figure. One more step and he would've stumbled over the lump.

"MiHawk?" asked Othello.

"Hn." came an answer. He seemed to have washed and changed also. The broken wrist was wrapped tight in clean bandages. The dark haired teen laid with one hand folded under head, watching the night sky. A branch snapped few feet ahead. Othello jerked up at the sound.

"Keh. What are _you _doing here?" scoffed Eagle. Also appearing clean and changed.

"What do you care?" snapped the Shion. "MiHawk was here first anyways!" Othello pointed.

Eagle eyed the indicated floor, noticing the figure for the first time.

"Well!" Othello racked his brain quickly, "I-I was just out for…for a walk!" he almost shouted the last part. "What the heck were you doing?"

"I was.. just thinking about.." Eagle began, "heading down to the village to-" the half sentence remained hanging as the head twisted away.

The stupid smile, it had already begun infecting his lips. Corners fought to suppress the idiotic grin as he watched the silver haired figure.

The night insects filled the quiet of the night.

"I'm hungry." both boys gave a twitch as the third spoke from ground. "They have food there, right?" he asked, rising between the two.

It was useless to force down the radiating happiness slopped over face. One hand hurriedly combed through the length of blue hair as he turn away. "Well. If _you guys _want to go.. I guess, I can show you the way." he pretended a forced shrug.

"How long do you plan to stay there?" spoke MiHawk. At first, he thought the question was addressed to him. Othello began to stumble for an answer when he noticed the question was directed to the bush behind him. The plant began to part on its own accord as a thin figure guiltily stepped out.

"Can I go too?" asked the small voice.

"_Syn--?!" _Othello screeched. He quickly worked off the shock. "No! No way!" the blue head shook wildly.

"But why??" she whined, puppy eyed. "I'm wearing common clothes too! I knew you were up to something when you snuck out in those robes." she complained, eyeing the dull brown garment.

"Friend of yours?" asked Eagle.

"No! No way!" he repeated for the second time. In a flash, she was suddenly between MiHawk and Eagle.

"I'm Syn, Syn Lioré." she smiled, holding a pale hand towards the silver haired boy. She gave a gasp of delight as the features became visible under the moonlight. He was an original Adonis; perfect cream skin, sharp blue eyes, smooth angled face, the unusual silver tone of hair only added to the god-like effect. Eagle looked a bit surprised at the gesture, but he smiled politely. Taking the thin hand, he gently kissed its back. Othello looked on daftly as the goofy grin plagued over Syn. "Oh my, is that the human's way of greeting?" she flushed, giggling like a child. "How wonderful."

"My name is Eagle." spoke the practiced smile.

She kept eyes locked on Eagle as the body pivoted towards the second figure. The pale hand began reaching out as she finally pried her sight from the first human.

The hand stopped in midair.

The lop-sided grin wiped off immediately, replacing it with a mixed look of surprise and shock. With gapped mouth she stare upon the dark haired swordsmen. He merely nodded to the Shion women. "MiHawk." he briefed.

"Alright Syn. Now you've met them." Othello's nagging voice jerked her out of daze. "We're doing a _guy thing _tonight, so get back to the palace--!"

"Oh, don't be so mean!" she replied in a sugary girlish voice he didn't recognize. With one move, she linked an arm around Eagle's elbow. He raised an eyebrow of surprise. A slight blush rose to face as the other hand looped around MiHawk's arm. He looked indifferently to the hanging arm.

She wore the blush bravely as she marched the two alongside. "I know where the village is." nodded the silky flow of hair, "The servant's said there would be a beauty pageant- Do you think I should enter?" the girl didn't stop for any answer as she continued to showered the two with words. "I heard there's also games and contests where prizes could be won! There's two of you, so will you try and win me a present? The food there's supposed to be superb--"

Othello stood dumbly as he watched Syn march away with full arms. He grinned at the sky before rushing to close the distance. "Oi!" he shouted. "Wait for me!"

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx**

**CH10: The Moving Pieces **(Correction by: Ringoku)

Sugoi: wow / awesome

Ja-ne / Ja-na: see ya / later

**CH11: Othello: _Brothers.. _**(no new Romaji)

_Icon Image Guide: Othello _(These are just pictures to help roll the imagination. I do not claim or take credit for any of the images.)

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Othello's a bit of a goof, but it's all very enduring, no? Well, if this wasn't your cup of tea, the main story resumes next round, opening with the Mugiwara's.

I've also written a new, updated version for the summary. I think a new title may be in order also (pending)... Thanks for your time!


	12. Chapter 12: Weight of the World

**CH12: Weight of the World **

XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Thousand Sunny ...XxX

"_A sword with power alone is not powerful."_

"9,990."

"_Duel? Such a pitiful weakling.. If you really were a fine swordsmen, you should've been able to judge the difference in strengths without drawing your sword."_

"9,991. 9,992!" arms bulged as the swinging weights picked up speed.

"_Challenging me. Are you that brave? Or simply reckless?"_

"9,993! 9,994! 9,995!!" the slamming rings of metal rang like thunder.

"_I'm unlike those idiots who use their all to hunt rabbits. Though you're famous enough to be called a swordsman, this is the weakest of the four oceans, East Blue. _

_Unfortunately, I'm carrying nothing smaller than this."_

"9,996!! 9,997!! 9,998!! 9,999!!!" the motion: fast, violent, deafening. Only the booming claps of steel was audible for miles around.

"_--It's been a while since I've seen such strong will. As a reward, a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield this "Black Sword," the most powerful sword in the world to end your life._

_--It's still too early for you to die. My name is Juraquille MiHawk! Find your true self, true world, become stronger! No matter how long it will take, I will await you in my strongest form!_

_Surpass this sword!_

_Surpass me!_

_Roronoa Zoro!"_

"…10,000." Rain of sweat poured from the brows as he stared the equipment in midair.

"..I thought for sure you would break a hole in the ship on the last count." spoke the cook from behind. The swordsmen didn't turn for the voice. Instead, he set down the rod of weights.

"What do you want?" asked the unchanging shoulder.

The thumb and pinky released, resting a green colored drink atop the steady weights. The swordsmen eyed the offer silently. "It's treated water, mixed with special vitamins I got from Chopper. Good for replenishing mind and body." the blonde leaned over the rail, exhaling the thick smoke.

"Ha-! Why the love and care all the sudden?" a sarcastic smirk mocked the gesture.

"Kek! Don't be stupid Marimo, I gave one to everyone on the ship. Your shitty drink is just the leftover." laughed the other as he stepped down the stairs.

"Yo- Sanji, when's dinner?" asked Ussop, passing the descending cook.

"Ready in 10." answered the indifferent murmur as it parted.

"That means in 10 minutes right? I'm too hungry to wait till 10 o'clock, yeah??" the long nose sniper yelled as he climbed the last step. "Ahh- Zoro, switch with me for tonight's watch shift." Zoro raised an eyebrow of question. "Uh- I just been having this really awful scratch in my throat lately." he gave two choked coughs into his hands, "Chopper says it's nothing the clean night air can't cure. You've been hogging the past 4 nightshifts! I'll never get better at this rate!" complained the expert fibber. Ussop couldn't figure out the effectiveness of the lie from the blank look on the swordsmen's face. "I-I don't care what you say, I got tonight's nightshift! I wanna get better before we regroup with Robin." he finished firmly.

"Huh… Have it your way." Zoro spoke through the half grin. It was true he hadn't slept for the past four days. After he found out of Robin's "_death_," the following two days were drift in daze, a trance-like state where he camped next to Robin's favorite hangout. The two days _after _the events on Ferna Island, the mind was wired in constant alert and disorder. The newly acquired information was both a huge relief _and _constant torture to the swordsmen.

The crew. His nakama's were not blind to the storm of confusion raging inside the swordsmen.

"Hey, is that a new drink?" Ussop eyed the green glass in hand before starting down. "How come I didn't get one?" he muttered, scratching under the bandana as steps preceded down the stairs.

--it was their way of showing concern.

The swordsmen smirked at the glass before gulping the liquid in one swing.

"OI! EVEYONE!" shouted Franky, standing high above on Crow's nest. **"Ship ahoy! Black sails ahead!"**

XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Pandora Island ...XxX

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Robin asked, steadying the shivering shoulder.

"I'm fine-!" scolded the staggering women. With one move Syn jerked the aiding arm from her shoulder. She gave a quick glance to the rejected help behind. "I…I'm fine." she repeated quietly. MiHawk stood just a couple steps away, watching the parted exit where the once enraged companion had disappeared to. Without facing the two, the women started, "It's my fault really-!" coughed a hurried laugh. "This mouth of mine--!" she stood from ground. "Oh! But geez! By the Seven Gods of Karthia- that Othello! Must he be so touchy!? I swear, I would have deemed him a female _long ago_, if he had not streaked naked through the palace during his childhood." she joked with a toss of the gorgeous head.

"Syn, are you alright?" MiHawk began. Pearly hands dismissed the concern with a light wave.

"Tis' nothing! A joke really- The idiot probably rests just beyond the forest with sincere apology." more forced laughs. She kept all eye contact separate while dusting the robe. Robin followed the working hands with silent eyes. The Shion never turned as she spoke the next lines. "…he blames himself for what happened to Seraph.." the small voice spoke to ground. "But there was nothing he could have done.. Eagle timed the attack perfectly. I suppose his main goal was to strike when you were furthest from Pandora…" Syn nodded towards MiHawk. The tight muscle of his jaws clinched as she continued the story. "A Shion male, in order to become a full-fledged warrior, he endure a sleep, a trance of three days and nights. During those three days the mind connects in endless battle and meditation. Mentally, he trains and fights while the body slumbers in its most helpless state. Eagle…he matched the assault to fall on the first night of Othello's Rebirth. No one suspected of his ill-will when he re-entered Pandora. I was so happy to see him.. who knew he would--" the voice deteriorated, large eyes showed hints of tear, "She's so powerful! I don't understand why she didn't defeat him with one strike!" she breathed angrily. "Everyone took to shelter when the fight began. I was so terrified…" the thin shoulders rattled, "The guards were killed almost instantaneously… Lord Faranon was the only one who survived. He didn't tell of what and why Eagle came for, but _something _was taken. I do not know of the details.. But the stolen item was something that would devastate the world." the turned back shrugged helplessly. "The battle between Seraph and Eagle raged for two days. In the end…he collected whatever he came for. Othello, the island, its people, myself…we have not been the same since the attack. Even Lord Faranon, he has lost all will.. he does not even rise from the throne for any activity of the day. The first and the last task he has done since the attack was write that letter to you." she looked up with weary eyes, its blueness addressed Robin. "And without fail.. with you, you, deliver the last hope." Robin faced the swordsmen in question; MiHawk gave a turn of head, avoiding the look. She stored the information of enigma as the Shion continued towards the exit.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When the first step crackled over dried leaves, Othello jumped and began a rather intense inspection of the most common looking tree. The back kept turned as he knocked against the plain trunk, as if expecting an important respond from the other side. Syn pressed down her smile, replacing it with a worked look of annoyance. "See- a fool." she shrugged to the two behind. The blue haired one had now begun scratching at a loose piece of bark extending from the tree of attention. "You idiot-" she slapped away the picking fingers, "They'll need that for winter!" she snapped sharply.

"Ah-- right." he agreed hastily, rubbing the scolded hand. "Well, it's just- I've never seen such a fine… tree (cringe).. before." MiHawk felt sorry for his desperate comrade, the poor guy was never good at improvisation. Robin suppressed a giggle as the warrior Shion squirmed. Well-honed ears caught the sound, "Lady Robin!" he twirled with great joy, "We're nearing the palace now-" he took gingerly her smooth hand, "if it would please you, I would like to show you about the castle-" MiHawk immediately lost all sense of remorse for his friend as he pulled the other away. The four continued their progress through the woods with no other interruptions.

"We're here!" announced Syn. Last of the thick leaves parted, revealing a sight, a view so wondrous the image would etch and remain forever within the mind of the stunned archeologist. Even the extravagant pictures of enchanted castles she'd only seen in fairytale book did not match the splendor that laid before her eyes. Soaring towers of the palace pierced the blue sky, its material of peach pearl marble shone in the most enchanting light; pillars, detailed to the very point, engraved with elegant curves and waves. Lush plants and flowers roped around its perfect place over the flawless stones, adding color and character to the already magnificent artistry of the palace. The structure, more extravagant, more grand; the color, more splendid, more glorious than anything her eyes had ever witnessed,-over it all, the golden sun blessed the beautiful Kingdom with its radiant greatness.

Robin could not suppress the waving smile dancing over her visage. She turned towards MiHawk, overwhelmed in the childish excitement of finding such beauty. She faced him, beaming with the same awe and enthusiasm a child would show her parents upon finding some wondrous creature. He returned her joyousness with a gentle smile; small, but nevertheless a genuine smile. She flushed at this kind gesture he showed her, turning quickly she tried to recollect herself. Othello and Syn didn't take note of the incredible change of scenery as they advanced in their usual pace.

With much caution, Robin timidly followed the marching Shion's up the marble stairs which lead to an arched gateway. Along each ascending steps a set of guards stood ready on either side. The figures bowed deep as the two royals passed, trailing a curious peek towards the darker skinned female following close behind. Then, they would finally see the last, the swordsmen, just a step behind the third. Stepping close in a manner much protective for the foreign figure walking ahead. Upon recognizing the fourth, the parallel guards plunged once more into a deep bow, showing an even greater depth then what they had demonstrated for the earlier royals.

"MiHawk, is it difficult to find suitable wear in the human world?" Othello nodded towards the mass of bandages as if seeing it for the first time.

"Something like that." MiHawk answered in unchanging tone.

"I never completely understood the fashion of human's." the blue eyed Shion cocked a look of disapproval at the heavily bandaged chest. "But that ragged garb is not appropriate for the audience of the council. You must change out of that--thing."

The party proceeded through the great halls when a cowering servant approached from aside. "My lord-" Othello gave a side glance to the red-haired girl keeping up his strides.

"Feria-" he acknowledged, "-speak." Othello answered without slowing the walk.

"Upon message of our guests arrival, Lord Faranon has dismissed the entire Royal Court from the meeting. The council room has been cleared for this parties reception. Lord and Lady Faranon awaits." spoke the breathless girl, running to keep up. Othello and Syn stomped to an abrupt stop, the girl skidded upon the loss of pace.

"Right now? As of this moment, they await our company?" questioned Syn, worry lacing her tone. Feria gave jerked nods confirming her words. "Is there no time for change of attire-?" The girl perched her lips in regret and shook her head hastily. Robin had long caught onto what the problem was and what Othello and Syn had hoped to achieve before presenting the newly acquired guest to the elders.

The two travelers were in rather poor presentation: MiHawk, wrapped in the shirt of crimson bandages, Robin, clad in the wrinkled, dust ridden one piece. She tugged a little at the bottom of her crumpled dress with hope to improve its appearance. It did not. MiHawk stood indifferently, merely waiting for the party to proceed.

Othello's pace quickened as he marched up the halls. "Lord Faranon does not like being kept in waiting." breathed Syn as she hasted along. Sooner than she'd thought, the group of four stood before an enormous door decorated with the most elaborate design of four winged creatures. Before she had the chance of a closer look the red-haired girl took one of the two silver locks hanging on the door. It dropped with a heavy ring.

"Lord and Lady Faranon. Sir Othello, Lady Lioré brings forth the company of Sir MiHawk and his companion- ("_Robin_-" Syn hissed) Lady Robin!" announced the red-haired child, curving away from the opening entrance. The heavy doors parted, bring into view a large circular room domed high at the ceiling. The curved ceiling bore various paintings of mystic creatures Robin had never even dreamt of. Thick velvety curtains lined the walls, keeping much of the brilliant sunlight out. The shadowed effect left the magnificent room with a rather heavy atmosphere. Across the distance, under the wall-sized portrait of an magnificent angel, rested a grand throne. On authority sat an elder man, heavily resembling an older(and much wiser looking-) version of the Shion Othello. Beside the seated figure stood an elegant women Shion. Her gold hair trailed to the floor, lying in a most elegant manner over her long tailing cape.

They stood in perfect uniform square: Othello and Syn up front, MiHawk and Robin directly behind. "My Lady-" spoke Othello, taking a knee to bow before the gold haired beauty. "My Lord-" Othello rose, from his waist he unsheathed an incredibly familiar looking silver handled blade. He held the sharp blue sword parallel across his chest giving a type of salute. Syn merely followed in graceful lady-like bows, aiding Othello's formal regards. Othello and Syn separated, stepping back to make way for MiHawk and Robin. MiHawk gave the same one-kneed bow to the lady in white who smiled and nodded. Robin shifted to follow his lead adding her own little gesture. Her gold eyes shone kindly, yet sadly as she smiled unto the dark haired guests. MiHawk shifted to face the seated Lord; from behind his waist he extracted the blade identical to the earlier of Othello's, the very blade he had used to slay the creature called 'Siren.'

"Lord Faranon-" he addressed, giving the same salute as Othello have done. (Robin followed with a small bow.)

"Juraquille, you have grown." spoke the heavy voice. The tone was thick and strong, it carried with it the authority matching the equivalence of his stern appearance. "Of course, human time span is not the same as the Shion's. Nevertheless, it gives me great joy to see what a promising warrior you have become." he said proudly. MiHawk gave a small nod at the words.

"Robin," spoke the seated figure, his voice was bold, yet so soothing Robin dared to glimpse up at the tone of warmth. Her inside quaked when she met the sapphire of his eyes. "Nico.. Robin." he said gently, meeting her gaze. She stood stupefied at being addressed her full name by a man she knew only as a stranger. "So this is the last daughter of Ohara." the smile addressed Robin. She stood straighter as the elder spoke. "Welcome to Pandora Island, it is my wish that you will enjoy the evening of our Three Moon Ceremony."

"Thank you, my lord." Robin responded uncertainly.

Deep blue eyes gazed the crimson bandages between the flaps of MiHawk's long coat. "I see your journey here came not without cost." he spoke with regret.

"It's nothing my lord." MiHawk murmured.

"I regret to say, my call for you being here has little to do with purpose of reunion." MiHawk gave a knowing look. "As I've mentioned in the letter, there has been treason. The worse kind… I also regret to confirm that it is the work of none other than one of the three chosen student of Seraph-"

"Eagle." MiHawk finished, his eyes flashing ominously.

"It never sat very well with Eagle, that Seraph deemed _you _the worthy master of the ultimate blade- the _Großes Messer _titled _Kokutou Yoru _(_The Black Blade Yoru_). Shortly, after your departure Eagle also left Pandora. But not back to the human world where he belonged. Eagle stole into the vault, activated the Shion Stone and transported himself to the third sacred island, The Island of Divine Wings." he shifted stiffly under the cover of his royal cape, "There is little to explain for what he did from there on." he breathed a heavy pause, "The traitor, released the cursed sword. The brother blade of the one _you_ wield.. _The Shiro Konran _(_The White Chaos_).

I know Seraph educated her students well.. Therefore, you know as well as I what the release of this sword triggered. The three winged creatures awoke once more with the break of the sword. They serve the wielder of the White Chaos as their ultimate master. These creatures are arbitrators, their purpose is always and only one thing. The very thing they were first set on this earth to do by the Great Being. They composed, controlled and carried out the event that you human's have come to call "The Blank Century."--"

"My Lord-!" the women aside yipped. Robin had held her breath for some time now. Her knuckles had gone white from clutching so tight. Lord Faranon realized he had said too much in such company.

"My lieges, this is all facts we are aware of-" spoke Othello, oblivious to Robin's shaken state. "We have MiHawk here now. _NOW_, is the time we should invade the Island of Divine Wings and put a stop to this madness!" Fear swept over the elder women's face upon the young warrior's words.

"Othello!" she stammered, "You will do no such thing. The Stone of Shion was already corrupted once, there is no knowing how well it would transport even _one _being to the Island of Divine Wings! You will **not **be going! Who will rule and guide Pandora should you not return?!" the colors drained from her face as she continued. "This is a _human affair_--! It does not affect the Shion's in the least! Eagle-- _**that human **_is the one responsible for this! MiHawk must go--!" Quickly, she covered her mouth with great mortification for the words that had escaped her lips. She turned her head aside, half-shielding the shamed look flooding her face. Robin felt her lower lips tremble at the new outburst. The more she understood the situation, the more it seemed like a suicide mission they wanted MiHawk to undertake. Fighting to steady the trembling nerves she stole glance to the tall figure to her right. He stood with the same solemn look he naturally wore, he even gave a pardoning nod to the shamed lady standing in front.

"Father-" Othello breathed, anger and desperation seeping out of throat, "this was _**not **_your promise." he fought to keep the rising temper out of his voice. "Once MiHawk should arrive, we were to leave for the Island of Divine Wings to battle the creatures." his clutched fist vibrated.

"_**OTHELLO! YOU ARE A SHION**_!" came the second uncontrolled outburst from his mother. "_For a sacred creature to enter human land, you merely lose power to the level of human's! It is __**different **__for when a sacred creature invade upon another sacred island that is not their own! __**The very air, the very land, it will kill you before you even find your enemy**__!"_

"Father, have you not given your word?!" Othello demanded, turning a deaf ear to his mother's cries. His voice shook with frustration at the turn of event. Robin spied tears building in Syn's eyes as her friend dismissed Lady Faranon's protective protest.

"I have." returned the calm voice. (_"My Lord-!" _Lady Faranon frenzied. Syn gave a choked gasp.) He silenced the two with a wave of his hand. A satisfied smile worked up Othello's young lips, "But you have warped our promise to fit _your _scenario-" the smile grated off his face, "-for I have never granted for _both of you _to go." even Lady Faranon turned askew in question. "I've said ,'Once MiHawk is here, the _ultimate _warrior will be allowed the Shion Stone.' And as scheduled, MiHawk has faithfully answered to the call of need. Yet the title for the ultimate warrior has not yet been granted. Tomorrow mid-noon, a battle arena will be ready for the fight for the title. The victor will be granted the Shion Stone." he finished simply. Othello looked rather dumbstruck, MiHawk grinned at the clever play of words. Syn and Lady Faranon continued to look on worriedly. The light expression on MiHawk wiped off at the helplessly, terrified look he found on Robin's face. He shifted, pretending not to notice her torn emotion as he turned to the elders once more. Lord Faranon also did not miss the look of devastation on Robin.

"I say, the other ladies have long began preparation for tonight- some since dawn, I think." his voice took on a lighter tone. "Daughter of Lioré, what say you show our guest to proper quarters for the night's event?" It was the unmistakable sign for dismissal. Syn bowed low to the elder royals, Robin saw no other choice but to followed her lead. Syn met Robin's eyes, speaking through small jerks of head, signaling the direction of the door. The two women turned and exited out the hall. "Othello, escort Lady Faranon to her quarters." he commanded. Othello stood ready with a protest when a stern look defeated the urge. The door closed with a soft thud, leaving MiHawk alone in the King's audience. Silence filled the large room as Lord Faranon gathered his thoughts.

"MiHawk--" he turned kind eyes towards the dark haired swordsmen. "I know the weight we've placed on your shoulder is great.. If you have any request. Any at all, speak them. I will turn all my power to comply your demand." great sorrow trailed through the words as they fell.

"My Lord, there is no need to feel remorse at this outcome of event. It has happened the way it was fated."

"You sounds of what Seraph would have said," chuckled the elder.

"..I do have but one request." bowed MiHawk.

"Anything-" he urged, "We- the world.. have placed an enormous burden on you.. Speak of any request and it will be done." he granted.

"Eagle already possesses the Seal he has stolen from Pandora, but with this he can only control three of the seven Aquarian Gates. Without… Nico Robin.. Without the Key, the Seven Gates will not fully open. Also, without the Key, the three gates Eagle accessed can not be closed." he swallowed. "My only request is this-- until the defeat of the beings on the Island of Divine Wings, please keep Nico Robin out of harms reach. The Mugiwara's, they are a pirate crew whom she belongs to. I have passed along the eternal pose of Pandora Island to their crew. I have complete fate their hearts to be strong enough to activate the pose to this island. Allow them quarters on Pandora till the elimination is complete on the Island of Sacred Wings. After all is done, aid them on entering the sacred island, to seal the three Aquarian Gates Eagle will have sure to opened." MiHawk finished. Thick silence filled the air for a long minute.

"…is that truly all, Juraquille? Is this the only thing you ask for in exchange for the price the world is asking _**you **_to pay?" the blue eyebrows perched together in wonder as he continued, "I offer you the world.. but all you ask for is the safety of _one women_?" he gave a deep look to the swordsmen.

"Such promise is more than enough, Lord Faranon." MiHawk replied.

"Indeed…" the elder gave a sad smile. "MiHawk," the tone took on serious volume, "my people believe me to be a broken king after the attack.. nary moving from this throne…" a move of his arm swept off the long cape draping over his waist and knees. The cloth glide to floor, revealing the lower half of the seated King. The left leg, none existent, severed from high thigh. MiHawk's brows quivered in anger as the loss space of limb filled his vision. "Eagle.. is not the same person we have known.. Know that you are like a son to me. Be careful." spoke the gentle voice. MiHawk bent, giving the most formalist of bow before exiting the room.

x.x.x.x…10 minutes ago...x.x.x.x.

As soon as Robin heard the door shut behind, she was overcome with the enormous urge to run back inside. Her action had no time to follow the mind, for beyond the door awaited four servant girls. Two took to Syn's side, rushing her hurriedly down the corridors. The other two, the red-haired girl from earlier and a second, who looked like her exact replica if not for her blonde hair, stepped on either side of Robin. "Lady Robin, I am Feria." reintroduced the red head, "My sister, Ceria and I will aid to your preparation for the Three Moons Ceremony for tonight." bowed the two girls. Before Robin could speak, the girls began a rather forced usher down the hall.

"We must make haste. The other ladies have long began their preparation. I am not sure as to what room is available at the Royal Bathhouse for Lady Robin's needs--." worried the blonde. The twins guided (dragged) Robin through twisting corridors, across marvelous rooms, over two gray stoned bridges before finally stopping at a magnificent azure lake. At its center stood an enormous structure, taking up most of the large island floating atop the beautiful waters. Only one bridge connected the land to the floating building amidst the lake. At its entrance stationed a desk where a single women busied over the thick book of schedules. She looked up as the three neared. Fixing a loose piece of hair behind pointed ear, she crinkled her nose at Robin's meager guise.

"There is no room open for more preparations." came the haughty greeting.

"**This **is Lady Robin," snapped the red head. "The honored guest of Lord Faranon and companion of **Sir MiHawk**." she announced sharply. A perfect O formed about the women's mouth.

"Oh- oh my! Sir MiHawk you say? He's back?!" a tone of pinkness flushed her pale cheeks at she stammered, "Now that changes _everything_! Let me see-- we'll just have to dismiss Lady Rosia from the Suite #1. She's reserved the best bathhouse in the building--" she babbled, flipping through the great book with haste.

"Please, that is not necessary at all. Don't trouble yourself or others on my account." Robin tried, "Just anything will do." she urged, still largely unsure of whatever she was refusing or insisting.

"But my Lady, the only room left is so ill-equip, the workers use it as a storage room rather than a prep house." the women explained, fidgeting her bony fingers.

"It will do. It's fine really, please don't worry yourself." the mistress gave nervous glances to the twins who returned a look of disappointment at Robin's decision.

"Ah- Right this way Lady Robin." lead the bookkeeper, taking quick steps over the bridge. Upon entering the silver doors, she immediately began thundering orders to the bustling workers. "You there, drop everything and clear out Suite 834!"

"_But Mistress Keen, we've used that room as storage for--"_

"Did I ask for your opinion?! Get to work!" she snapped and the girl speed away, the women whirled to another rushing figure, "You there, girl! Begin preparing the floral bath for Lady Robin in Suite 834!"

"_But Lady Nessa demands her hair jewel to be deliver this instant--" _

"She can come and get it _right here _if she needs it so urgently! Quickly now- with the bath!" she screeched. The girl gave a surprised jerk, dropping the extravagant jewel onto floor, the poor girl flew towards the same direction as the first.

Robin had no time to take in the details of the elegant bathhouse upon the clamor her presence seem to generate (largely enhanced by the screaming/ordering bookkeeper.). She followed helplessly the lead the twins took of her hands through the crowded stairways. Many rushing girls paused to observe the unusually tall, unusually dark skinned women parting through the crowd.

At the end of the stairs, the highest floor, the furthest door, hung the numbers (written in Poneglyph) _**834**_. The door burst open with the first worker struggling an armful of slippery fabric. "The room's cleared milady." reported the panting girl.

"Excellent." nodded the bossy women. "And the bath?!" she yelled into the room.

"Just set! It's ready mistress!" shouted the second girl, dashing into view.

"I'm going to see if The Weaver is still in the building. I think he's still here working on Lady Rosia's gown-- Oh, I hope The Stylist haven't yet left!" she stressed, "Lady Robin if there is _ANYTHING_, absolutely _ANYTHING _you need, please don't hesitate to send for me. Feria, Ceria, please accommodate to all of Lady Robin's need." she asked. The twins gave nods of reply.

Before she knew it, the two girls had ushered her through the door; pulling her into a connected room. They began stripping her down to the barest of skin with astonishing speed. The dirt ridden coat, wrinkled dress and undergarments were tossed carelessly over their shoulders. Robin never got a chance to question the happening event, for the blonde was now pulling her into a steaming bathtub (roughly the size of a small pond).

Flowers, leaves, herbs-- together, they coated over the surface of the warm water with their vibrant colors; from them, emitted a scent even more pleasing than their exotic chromatic effect. Warmth washed over her senses as the fragrant water cloaked over her shoulders. The crazed hectic pace slowed once she emerged into the flagrant bath. Every muscle and nerve relaxed and loosen within the magical liquid.

"Pardon me milady," excused the blonde twin as she wadded behind Robin. In her hand she held a type of large pink blossom she used to rub and cleanse her back.

Robin turned a slight way to half face the child working her back. "Ceria?"

"Yes, miss?" she answered.

"May I ask- exactly, what is this preparation for?" The red head joined the two beside the bath.

"Ah- Lady Robin, of course! No one has explained to you yet!" answered Feria, while lavishly applying a thick pink serum (which Robin assumed to be a type of shampoo) onto her hair. Small hands gently and efficiently massaged the lather through the dark strands as the blonde continuously soaped the rest of her body. "Tonight is the Three Moon Ceremony, a blessed event that occur only once a decade! Like its title, it is a night when three moons appear over the skies of the Sacred Islands. It is only a child's tale that during such time magic of the sacred beings are enhanced by an immense amount. Of course, those are only bedtime stories.. (Ceria rinsed off the pink suds with new water.) The main event of the Three Moons is the spectacular ceremony we Shion's hold in the honor for the moons. (Robin rose as the girls toweled off the cleansed body.) All the royals throughout the land will be attending the celebration!"

"And exactly, what goes on during this ceremony?" asked Robin, beginning to feel nervous at the largeness of the event. The twins who had finished wrapping a white robe over her nakedness, paused at her question.

"Well.." began Feria, slowing to break her thoughts into simplicity. "To put shortly, the Three Moons Ceremony is what the human's would call…" her lips pursed in concentration. "A Mole!" she shouted suddenly, "The Three Moons Ceremony is what the human's usually call a 'Mole.'" Robin's lips twitched aside at the odd description.

"No, dear sister.." sighed the blonde one. "You _never _paid attention in class." she muttered. "The Three Moons Ceremony is equivalent to what the human's refer to as a 'Ball.'" Ceria nodded surely. "Oh, Lady Robin it is _such _the wondrous event- And as one of the honored guest, you will be one of the first to lead the ceremony!" a dreamy look overcame the twin's as they visualized the coming night. "-every women in her finest attire, moving ever so gracefully to the melody of the Shion Walk in the arms of her Keepmate." Robin felt her head awry in question, it remained there as she absorbed the knowledge.

It was surreal. Then, it slammed like a sledgehammer.

Robin was easily one of the most intelligent member of her crew, it did not take long for her to decipher that the '_Shion Walk_,' was a type of dance she had _no knowledge _how to perform, nor did she possess whatever '_arms' _a '_Keepmate' _may provide for the event. "Feria- Ceria," Robin waved a wearily hand, bring the daydreaming twin's back to reality, "but I don't have a '_Keepmate' _or anything close to whatever that may--"

"Oh, Lady Robin! You surely jest!" giggled the red head with sheer delight, "if I may be so bold,-" a mischievous grin danced over the twins, "there is no single Shion women that is not green with envy for your position." Robin crocked an eyebrow of question at this,

"My position?"

"Lady Robin, not only are you one of the four honored attendants that will lead the Shion Walk-- you are the Keeper of _**Sir MiHawk**_!" The twins squealed in unisons, jumping on tippy-toes, unable to conceal their excitement.

"Panther... Pa-Partner?" Feria asked Ceria who nodded in approval, " 'Keeper' is what the human's would call their 'partner'("_Or date_!" Ceria chimed.)!" Feria gushed. Robin's dumbstruck state, the twin's ecstatic enthusiasm crashed to an abrupt stop on account to the violent boom the door slammed open with.

"_Lady Syn, we are late for the fitting of your gown-" _stammered the small voice beyond the entrance.

"Silence! The Weaver can wait at the Suite for however long I wish." snapped the blue haired beauty. Syn was clad in the same identical white robe as Robin. Her hair dripped wet from bath as like Robin's. Feria and Ceria fell into the lowest bow upon her arrival.

"Has she mastered the steps of the Shion Walk?" asked Syn without looking at the twins. The girls exchanged a squeamish look.

"I-I'm not sure, Lady Syn." they answered in small voices.

"Come quickly," she spoke over her shoulder towards Robin. "I only have time to show you twice." she announced hastily. A small smile rose over Robin's lips.

"And may I ask why you are taking time to teach me?" she asked slyly. A small flush briefed over Syn's pearly cheeks.

"I--I just happened to have extra time before The Weaver arrives at my-" catching her slip a beat too late, she changed her story with haste, "I just- I just don't want Sir MiHawk to look a fool because you can't carry yourself!" she concluded, shielding the building blush as she swept past Robin. "Now, will you come here and learn the Shion Walk, or would you rather trolley and fall before the whole audience of the Royal Court?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ethereal sat patiently as MiHawk placed the last letter into the heavy leather pouch. He fixed the bag onto the bird's right leg. "Fly. Bear my words one last time, my friend." MiHawk stroked its sleek wings for the last time. The other hand released the case of paper and pen from its left leg. "After, be free. Go wherever the winds take you." Ethereal eyed his master solemnly. It bent a way, nipping MiHawk's shoulder affectionately.

Neither looked back. MiHawk continued down the corridor as the great bird soared into the setting sky.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_**CHARACTER PROFILE 3: Othello Faranon **_

**Shion: Children of Life.**

**Class/Family: **Sacred Creature of Pandora Island

**Royal Blood: **Faranon (Highest Nobles among Shion Royals)

**Age**: N/A (_Looks _about mid-20s)

**Height**: 6'2"

**Body Type**: Sleek, muscular, toned.

**Complexion**: Pale-white.

**Eyes: **Blue **Hair**: Blue. **Length**: Above neckline.

**Skill/Ability: **Shion/Pandora's most powerful warrior/swordsmen.

**Personality**: Sincere. Child-like. Innocent. Loyal. Forward. Cheerful. Goofy.

**Extra: **MiHawk, Eagle, Syn's childhood friend. Quick to form bonds. Loyal to the end. Very '_Sanji-like_,' in his appreciation for beautiful females (unreciprocated towards Syn for unknown reason…)

**CH12: Weight of the World **

_MiHawk and Zoro flashback: Episode 24._

_MiHawk's Sword_: The Kokutou Yoru : The Black Blade Yoru (Best of the 12 Saijou Oowazamono - _Source: OP Yellow Book_)

_Eagle's Sword_: The Shiro Konran : The White Chaos (White Chaos/Disorder/Confusion; brother blade of the Kokutou Yoru)

_Shiro Konran/The White Chaos_: The sword which kept the 3 scared winged creatures in slumber until released. The wielder becomes the 4th of the sacred creature, ruling as master over the three.

_Shion Stone: _A sacred stone which serve as a gateway between Pandora (First Sacred Island) and the Island of Divine Wings (Third Sacred Island).

_Icon Image Guide: Syn _(These are just pictures to help roll the imagination. I do not claim or take credit for any of the images.)

**A/N: **Argh.. there was so much explaining to do in this chapter I thought my head would burst. (Cause unfortunately, stories just can't be all about action and non-sense..)

Hope everyone's staying cool in this heat. More thanks to people urging me on with their reviews! They really help me write. Good day to all!


	13. Chapter 13: Unleash

**CH13: Unleash **

"_It has begun.."_

"Excuse me?" Robin pivoted, turning to face Syn.

"What are you doing?! I told you at this part you have to step back on you left foot! Left foot, not right!" the annoyed Shion lectured.

"_The waves are set in motion.." _hissed the soft whisper.

"Shh--" Syn cringed her nose as Robin waved her silent.

"_The first gate is unleashed." _the barely audible whisper echoed, disappearing into thin air.

Robin wheeled around frantically. "Did you hear that??" she rattled, pacing the room quickly. "Who said that?!" she flipped behind the window curtains, checking the spaces behind. "There is a man in here. Saying--"

"Milady," started a very timid Ceria. "no men are ever allowed to set foot in this bathhouse. It is protected by Shion Law to only filter and allow the female body."

"But I just heard--" her words stopped short at the baffled look on Syn's face. "I'm very sorry." she retraced. "I didn't mean to be so rude when your taking time to teach me these steps."

The annoyed look ebbed off the perfect face, with a raise of hand she stopped Robin's apologies. "Tis not the matter. You must be tired from travel after all." she granted. "But you must learn these steps or you truly _will _stumble and fall before the court! Now. Once more!"

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Whitebeard's Main Vessel: Moby Dick ...XxX**

The pale blue pages shriveled into a lump within the monstrous fist. "Damn brat! Who does he think he is, giving me orders?!" the large captain growled, flinging the message. The balled parchment bulleted across the deck, heading to strike an underling too slow to dodge. Marco caught the paper bullet just inches from the stunned boy.

Mundanely he read the wrinkled paper. "Huh.. Pops, this doesn't read like an order. Takanome-- seemed to have sent this more as an informational source." he grinned. A single cold sweat rolled over his neck. "But if this true.."

"Bah!" spat the captain, irritated. "That brat knows how to work around me. What the hell does he think I'll do once I hear of something like this?!" he grunted.

The crew waited in silence as their captain flung the finished barrel of whiskey overboard.

"Assemble all sub-heads to deck, now!" he barked, stomping from seat. "All sixteen divisions are to spilt into separate courses-- head for individual islands along the Red Line!"

Like magic, the sub-captains station before their leader, hearing his command.

"Aye, Captain!" shouted the unison.

"Once upon land, inform the residents to evacuate to higher grounds. If the island does not possess a higher leveled mountain, that population is to be transported to a different island. Once they've been warned move onto the next island. There will be NO rest until you hear from me again!" he roared. "Move! NOW!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!!!" sixteen strong voice shouted back before disappearing from deck.

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Water Seven: Iceburg's Office ...XxX**

"Iceburg-san! What do you mean, you'll test the floating of Water 7 **today**?! I thought the project had to undergo another year to work out all the deficiencies!"

Iceburg didn't look up from the pale blue parchment as he spoke, "I don't have time to debate this. Just please, get Paulie for me. I have to look over the last engine with the work hands before the testing."

"But sir--!"

"_Get Paulie_!" He thundered, eyes flashing furiously. "Please." he retracted, fighting to calm his voice. The startled worker nodded anxiously, eyeing the mayor's fists that had gone white from clutching the message.

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Shank's Main Vessel: The Red Force ...XxX**

"Huh…I guess it's really going to happen." he breathed, finishing the letter. The rough sea breeze danced the red hair, revealing three distinct scars running over the left eye. He watched the vast messenger bird disappear into the horizon.

"Lemme guess-- Takanome?" his first mate nodded towards the pale blue scroll. Shanks answered with dry grin. "Then it's happened? Like he said… the release of the Aquarian Gates?"

"Looks like it." Shanks briefed, tossing the parchment to Ben. "And it looks like Luffy's crew might get into a bit of action too--" (pause) "if they're lucky."

Yassop sat up straighter upon the last sentence.

"Luffy's crew?" asked Roux.

"That's not important right now. Assemble every able ship. We have to spread out. One navigator per boat. We have to hurry and warn as much island as we can." he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Warn? Warn them of what?" Yassop asked.

The crew waited nervously. They had never seen their gregarious captain in such serious mood. They waited in silence for his words.

"The coming flood," he spoke, breaking the quiet, "and possibly-- the end of the world." Shank's grinned grimly.

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Pandora Island** **...XxX**

"Alright, you seem to have the steps down pretty well. Just remember, you have to keep your right arm across your chest. Yeah, just like that-- keeping the fingers together almost touching the tip of your left shoulder-- yes! Excellent." Syn smile, satisfied.

"Milady, the Weaver. He awaits…" Syn's servant girl mumbled for the fourth time.

"Yes, yes--" she waved absentmindedly. "Did I miss anything?"

"Lady Syn?" choked a nervous Feria.

"What is it?"

The twin's exchanged a tense expression. "Umm.. Perhaps Lady Robin should also know of the-- _Gracing of Hand_?" muttered the red haired girl, nervously twining her thumbs. Syn's pressed lips had visibly whitened around the edges.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I must insist!" the sudden outburst startled them all. "Lady Syn has pushed the fitting of her gown for far to long!" shrilled the servant girl. She pulled opened the door, waiting for her mistress.

"Yes.. Well, I suppose the you two will fill her in for the rest of the details." she briefed, quietly.

"Syn, thank you so much for taking time to teach me. Really. Without your help I would be lost." Robin reached out and held her hand warmly. The stiff look softened at Robin's gesture. The Shion smiled and the room was radiant again.

"Well! You know I only did it for Sir MiHawk." Syn answered in the smug, haughty tone she used so well. "This doesn't mean we're friends or anything." she grinned slyly.

"Of course." Robin smiled back.

The door shut soundlessly behind the two. Before the twin's turned completely it slammed open again. The three jumped at the loud bang.

"Mistress Keen! You've found them!" Ceria chortled excitedly.

"Am I the mistress of the Royal Bathhouse or not?" the women stepped proudly. "Lady Syn, I have brought the top Stylist and Weaver in Pandora." Robin nodded uncertainly to the new Shion's that entered. They addressed with low bows.

"Haste! Haste now!" the frazzled women pushed. "This is hardly the time to stand underfoot! You must start the gown NOW if it means to see moonlight tonight--" (the tall, almost bony women began wrapping a measuring tape up and around Robin's body.)

"Come now, Ceria, Feria--" the mistress turned to the twins. Help the Stylist, bring in the inks and stones. "Good heaven's this room isn't even stocked with a mirror!"

"Last occasion, Lady Nessa demanded to have mirrors line the walls of her bath suite, so her servant--" peeped Ceria.

"I'll go up right now, and bring that mirror back!"

"Please, please. I really don't need a mirror." begged Robin. "You've already done _so _much. Thank you very much for everything you've done. I'm sure as the owner, you have more pressing matters to attend to."

The women smiled at Robin's elevating words. "Well, of course. No matter how busy I get, I'll check in from time to time." she promised generously.

The five let out a silent sigh when the bossy mistress filed out the room. "Pardon me, milady." spoke a soft voice. Robin raised her arms as the women stripped the shower gown from her body. She felt awkward standing naked in front of a stranger, but the women's ease helped her feel strangely comfortable with it all.

From the rack of clothes she extracted a thin strips of wine colored cloth. This, she wrapped firmly about her chest. She carefully pulled the breasts and tied the back, creating a strapless bra. The work was done so quickly, Robin hardly had opened her mouth in protest when the bra was secured around her chest. Extracting a second similar material, reaching, she placed the cloth between her thighs. Before Robin got out a surprised yelp, the Weaver tied lacey bows on either side of her hip, creating a type of underwear. Robin looked down, shocked at the amazing speed the women had materialized the two items on her body.

In the corner of the room, the Stylist instructed in murmurs for the twins, picking and welding stones into a silver piece set over the table. Robin's effort to crane over their work was cut short with the return of the Weaver. In her bony hands she held a mountain of fabrics, each brilliant and different in color. With astonishing speed, she held each one against Robin's naked flesh; comparing the contrast, flinging most over shoulder while hooking a few over her arms. After the mountain of colors had grated from her arms, she held two fabric of choice. She seemed torn between the deep wine and ruby red shade. Repeatedly, she held each color against her face, shoulder and back. Suddenly, the ruby red was flung across the room. "Too bright." she muttered, smoothing the wine colored fabric over her skin. Robin discreetly fingered the shimmering silky material, enjoying the cool slippery texture.

Pulling several needles, the Weaver threaded each with strings identical to the shade of the chosen fabric. Next, she wrapped the sparkling cloth about her chest and waist. The Shion gave painstakingly precise detail, attending to every strands and folds of the delicate material.

"Milady, if you will-- please raise your face upwards." a voice spoke surprisingly close to her ear.

She turned, and flinched to see the other women-- the one called the Stylist --just an inch from face. She stood on a small stool, flanked by the twins on either side. The red haired girl held up a palette containing countless collage of colors. The blonde one held brushes ranging of every size clutched in both fists. "At this moment, I would like to request least amount of movement, milady." the Stylist asked.

"Ah-- of course."

"Thank you very much. Will you please close you eyes for me?"

For the next hour nothing sounded except the lively chatter of the Stylist. She was much more talkative than the Weaver. The girl pattered on about Robin's excellent skin and gushed when the Weaver confirmed that is was nothing less than the finest Starmoth silk that wrapped their model's body.

Robin felt the soft patter of lovely scented powder graze over her skin. The stroke of cool brush thinly smoothing over the edge of her eyelids. Careful stroke of angled shade powders gracing over her closed eyes. A couple more wide sweeps over her cheekbone and the make up was done.

All the while, Robin felt the skilled hands of the Weaver sewing, snipping and tightening the gown that begun materializing over her body. The Stylist was now brushing though the sleek strands of Robin's hair. With expert hands she upped the top layer. With a thinner brush, she pulled forward the usual bangs that rested against her forehead. Her pressing work was no longer fathomable to Robin, for the fingers and brushes danced over her head in mach speed.

Idle and motionless, she let the two women and the helpers work around her hair and body. She stood quietly, looking out the window, watching the near set sun throw the last of its light as it disappeared against the night.

A thin chime. Almost the tinkle of a bell had it not rang so distinctly, spread beautifully over the land at the lost of light.

"_Already?!" _shrilled the panicking Weaver. The pace of her hand quickened as the needles weaved in and out of the forming gown. Robin swallowed nervously as the moving needles brushed dangerously close to her skin. "Ceria, go see if all the ladies have left already!" she instructed. Before the blonde even neared the door. It burst opened with the Mistress's presence.

"My deepest apologies! I meant to come by earlier but Lady Rosia kept me busy with requests--" she waved her excuse short. "anyway-- the other ladies have already filed out of the bathhouse. Lady Robin, you must hurry! Lord Faranon's speech will begin as soon as the third moon rises!" she pointed out the window.

Robin followed the finger, shocked to find the recently darkened sky to be filled with thousands of stars-- among them glowed two illustriously beautiful pale blue moons. A thin shadow of the third sketched from between the two glow of circles. The working hands moved more frantically as the mistress rushed in to help.

"Mistress! I've just finished," the Stylist let loose the last strand of waved hair. "Please hand me the Hair Jewel. The diamonds should have cooled by now--" Robin couldn't help but pivot just a little to glimpse the spoken piece. An annoyed grunt from the Weaver set her straight. She only saw the glittering piece for a fraction of a second before feeling it overhead. It felt like a type of net that spread strategically over her styled hair. Immediately, she felt attentive fingers put the jewels to place over the carefully designed hair. A sudden jerk pulled from her mid-back caused Robin to gasp.

"Too tight?" asked the women behind.

"A little." Robin choke out. Briefly, she felt the criss-cut line over her back loosen a little. "Better."

"Excellent." The Weaver tied an elegant bow at the back, holding the dress to place. "Now mind yourself, Lady Robin. Don't reach back to fix your hair and accidentally pull this bow. The silk from Silver Starmoth is so slippery-- if this string goes, the entire gown will drop right to your toes before you even know it." she warned.

Robin nodded, gulping nervously. Feria returned from the rack of clothes with a pair of ruby encrusted sandals. Handing one to her sister, the two gingerly lifted one feet at a time, fitting the toes and wrapping the lace around her ankle. Soon after, the mistress ushered the five out of the room. "You needn't worry about fixing your hair milady." started the Stylist, a tone of annoyance ringing through her words. "I've combed and styled with millow wood brush. The style will stay in its _exact _place until the hair jewel is removed." she explained tartly, throwing a sharp look towards the Weaver.

Soon they stood at the back gate of the building. "Well, this is where we leave you Lady Robin. We must tidy up this place before joining the ceremony." spoke the mistress. "You look positively radiant! There will nary be one Shion that matches your beauty."

Although Robin highly doubted the given compliment. She nodded and bowed gratefully to the three women. "Thank you. Thank you all for everything you've done."

The Weaver crossed her arms proudly, "My finest work yet! A masterpiece." she mused, looking more the gown than the model.

"Please, enjoy yourself." gushed the Stylist, wringing her hands eagerly.

"Feria, Ceria, take her to the palace. Quickly now!"

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Thousand Sunny & The Nebulous ...XxX**

"Don't shake it ya idiot! Roll it. Try rolling it!" shouted a frazzled Sanji.

"How is _that _different from shaking it?!" retorted Ussop, still intensely swinging the relic compass.

"Please-- are you sure it's not broken?" Nami asked patiently, trying her best to tune out the rambling idiots.

"No, absolutely not. Sir MiHawk would never give such important instruction then leave a defected Pose for guidance." spoke Mr. Shift, frowning-- watching the chain smoker and the long nose now rolling the Eternal Pose forcefully across the wooden deck. A cute brown haired girl scooped the rattling item off the floor.

"We took great care of it while holding it for you guys." she said irritably, dusting the abused compass. "But I'm afraid we were as baffled as you are now when we took a closer look at this Eternal Pose." Liza admitted. "With the preparation of seeing Thomas off and setting sail for Sir MiHawk and Lady Robin's final voyage…" she paused to steady her voice, "we didn't think twice to check the Eternal Pose Sir MiHawk trusted us with. I'm sorry we're greeting you so ill-prepared." she chewed her lips guilty. "Who knew this Eternal Pose would be a thing so.. _bizarre_..?"

Both crew stood in brief silence, staring the enigmatic item resting in the girls hand.

At first glance, besides the difference of paler wood framing the circular glass, the object may have looked no different from any other Eternal Poses, but in fact, there were three crucial differences concerning this particular relic of a compass: One, the engraved symbols indicating the name of the island were etched in what the crew recognized as those cryptic patterns of poneglyph-- a language in which only Robin knew the secrets of. Two, the guiding needle which should have been hanging in the center of the glass-- was non-existent. (Three) Instead, the area inside the glass sphere was filled with pale blue liquid; within this uniquely tinted aqua, swirled tens of million pieces of shimmering silver sand.

"Sweet angel of heaven--" sang Sanji, stepping to take Liza's hand while claiming the Eternal Pose with the other, "please don't blame yourself for this! It's our responsibility to find Robin-chan--"

"Right," cut Ussop, gripping the top of the item still in Sanji's grasp, "so let's stop wasting time and figure out how to work this thing--"

"You two already had your turns," started Franky, pulling the compass towards himself by one of its wooden stand, "I'll take it apart and see what makes it--"

"_What?!" _shrieked Chopper, jumping to pry the item from the curious shipwright. "No Franky! You might break it--"

"Of course he'll break it!" intervene Nami, gripping the compass angrily, "I'm not going to let you idiots destroy our one chance to find Robin--"

"SHUT UP!" A thunderous roar drowned out the brewing argument. The tangled group of five turned for the voice, expecting to find the outraged face of their green haired swordsmen. The roar had come from Zoro, but he didn't look angry, he looked stunned. He wasn't looking at any of the arguing five-- his eyes were fixed on the item haggled at their center.

"Sanji, move your thumb!" instructed Luffy, who had also watched the developing event wide-eyed. "Ussop lower your index finger-- No! Nami, don't let go."

Keeping their hold on the item of attention, the five stared in shock at the swirl of dancing silver inside the glass container. It had formed into ridged ball, floating magically at the center of the sphere. The blue water churned in swirls, shaping the circle into a more perfect form.

The entire crowd of the Nebulous stepped closer, holding their breaths, watching the luminous water churn the shape of the silver ball.

Slowly, Luffy's grin stretched from ear to ear. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he faced Zoro who nodded knowingly. "Ready?" he asked, meeting Zoro's laughing eyes.

"Ready." spoke Zoro, stepping beside his captain.

The other five were grinning also. They've caught on. For some unknown fantastic reason, they were sure-- no, they _knew _the answer, the direction, the nakama they have been looking for was just two more touch away. They swallowed, waiting, anticipating the coming event. Zoro unstuck his dry lips, "To Robin." he breathed.

Together, Zoro and Luffy touched the cool glass of the sphere. The water churned faster and faster, carving, molding the brilliant silver floating at center. Then suddenly, the item wasn't a ball-- it had morphed into a slender needle, its pointed side indicating distinctly the area for direction. Seven pair of eyes jerked towards the open ocean of its guidance.

"**To Robin!!!" **shouted the seven. A deafening roar cheered from the deck of the Nebulous.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_Icon Image Guide:_ MiHawk - "Wanted"

**A/N: **Hello everyone! My apologies for the extremely late update but lately life's been really kicking my arse (...arse?). But most of the craziness has calmed, so I'll try and get out more updates as soon as I can.

I realize this section also turned out to be more of a "setting up" chapter. But the upcoming chapter is the Three Moon's Ceremony and things are going to move much more faster from there on.

I think it's safe to say the next update won't be far behind. I hope... Thank you for your time!


	14. Chapter 14: Three Moons Ceremony

**CH14: Three Moons Ceremony**

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Pandora Island:** **Royal Water Garden ...XxX**

The twins lead Robin to the same room where she had first met the Shion royals. However, this time, the atmosphere was very different: lively, festive and excited. The room brimmed with the beauty of young Shion female's, each donned from head to toe in unmatchable glamour. The pack of girls crowded around the left of the room. The walls were drawn back of its velvet curtains, and Robin saw that, that entire side was not a wall, but instead a glass gate opening to a large marble veranda.

Not for the first time she thanked her great height for the ease of overlooking the crowd. Robin craned to see that the veranda adjoined to another room across the structure. From the opposing side stood a formal line of elegantly dressed warriors.

"Oh dear, it seems Lord Faranon had already made the opening speech." worried Ceria.

True enough, at the far center of the growing party, the high king and his lady sat on gleaming gold thrones.

"_Now receiving-- Lady Nessa and Sir Lauren." _Announced a bell-like voice.

A willowy women wisped through the crowd of girls. Stopping briefly at the door, she took a deep breath before gracefully stepping onto the marble veranda.

Robin watched from her distance. A handsome warrior step from the long assembly of line, the two met at center. The man bent down on one knee, taking the girls white hand into his, he placed the back of her hand over his forehead before pulling the same hand over the center of his chest. When the deed was done, the warrior rose. Keeping the same hand the two descended towards the watchful party below.

"_Now receiving-- Lady Rosia and Sir Thantous--"_

"Feria? Ceria?" Robin stepped away from the view. "What was that? The thing he just did with the her hand?" she nervously licked her lips, eyeing the fidgeting twins.

"Well…" began Ceria, carefully. "That is called _The Gracing of Hand, _it is a Shion custom performed before any ceremony. It is a vow where the warrior proves his heart to his Keeper." she spoke, watching the odd series of changes occurring over Robin's face. It went from understanding, to dull surprise, to uncontrolled horror.

"People watch very carefully when the warrior perform the Gracing-- like Lady Nessa for example," piped Feria, "having her father _force _Sir Lauren into taking her to the ceremony-- she shouldn't be surprised that he didn't grant her his heart." she briefed.

Her suddenly dry throat rasped, "Heart?"

The twins exchanged quick looks. "When the warrior places the hand over his forehead it symbolizes the giving of mind. This part is mandatory, granted that he was sane when the decision to arrive together occurred."

"Next step, he could do one of three things. One, place the hand over his right chest-- this shows the _greatest _disrespect. It equates something of '_I detest being here with you_.' But of course, no one will ever do something that disgraceful in Lord Faranon's presence." insured Feria. "Second, he places the hand over the center of his chest-- most awkward couples do this. It's one of the most common way to greet their Keeper. It shows neutral feeling, not intense as love, or strong as hate, more of a friend-like message."

"The third…" Ceria chewed her lips, looking sheepish. "It's a step only used between the nuptial's or exclusive Keepmate's.. It's actually a very intimate gesture." the twin's blush showed even in the dimmed lights. "Here, he places the hand directly over his left chest-- over his _heart_. It graces his Keeper into possession of his mind _and _heart."

Robin felt her head go numb. When she looked again, she immediately noticed the sudden shortage of girls. The room had vacated except the last ten percent waiting to be called.

"_Now receiving-- Lady Seth and Sir Vallon--"_

This warrior held the hand over his heart. "Keepmate's for 2 years." whispered Feria knowingly. Robin nodded stiffly.

Fighting to steady her pulse, Robin distracted herself with the magnificent view of the garden below. The veranda atop the rows of stairs gave the level a feel of stage. Beyond the stairs, the path lend directly onto the main party. She peeked the line of modishly dressed Shion men. A wondrous melody floated from the unknown, tantalizing the ears as each warrior stepped towards their Keeper. The radiant females lent their hand out as the other preformed the Gracing. The lines began to shorten as the party continued their precession down the path. Given the limited angle, a certain dark haired swordsmen was nowhere to be seen. Robin felt a strange sinking inside as she desperately eyed the decreasing line.

Then, she saw it. A sharp breath caught in her throat as the last figure came into view.

MiHawk. Her Keeper. He stood near the very edge of the line of warriors. Othello kept just one step before the swordsmen. The nobles, their wears were nothing short of clothing worthy of the most divine entity. MiHawk's outfit did not compose of anything more or less grand then those around him. His dark coat held an elegant pattern of intricate symbols, lining the black background with its red and silver. The high collar and cuffed sleeves were plated in shiny silver pieces. Its V-shaped part of the heavy collar revealed the silky white shirt. The coat came together only at mid-body, its gradual separation below the silver buckles showed the lower end of the smooth shirt resting gracefully over dark pants. The length of the coat traveled near the boots, its sleek gleam also designed with matching details of the coat.

Free of the leather hat, the hair, each glistening strands were carefully groomed back. The thin lines of facial hair were shaped in its usual neat angles. The piercing, mesmerizing orange-gold eyes stared ahead as Robin looked on. From the surroundings, only Othello matched to the swordsmen's full height. Aside the difference of elevation, dressed in almost identical, almost uniform outerwear, the swordsmen should have blended in flawlessly with the parade of Shion warriors. But something more emitted from his presence; the Shion's felt it also, they turned and stole glances, each eyeing the figure reverently. Robin felt oddly touched by the air of nobility and greatness that seem to radiate from the man.

Taken aback by the swordsmen's elegant look, with heavy heart, she began critiquing her own appearance. Her mind screamed at her foolishness of arriving without even a glance in the mirror. Granted the Weaver and Stylist were crowned best in land, they could have easily dressed her as a troll and she would have never known. With the room less crowded, the remaining girls began noticing the quiet figure that loitered at the back. They stood gawking, pointing and whispering to each other.

Some looked surprised , some looked curious, but most looked angry. With each passing second she felt lower and lower.

As much as she dared, she stole glances of the many Shion women staring her. Each girl glittered in their grand robe and ivory skin, the brilliant jewels donning their hairs added more to their enchanting ensemble.

She felt like a duck, sinking in a lake full of swans.

"_Now receiving-- Lady Syn and Sir Othello--"_

A very handsome Othello stepped into the moonlight, approaching the center. He stood dully, eyeing the empty hall of his Keeper's entrance.

"_Now receiving-- **LADY SYN **and Sir Othello--"_ repeated the announcement-- strongly.

The girls and Robin jumped at the slam of door behind. The figure raced for the veranda, "_Move, move_!" hissed the dashing blur of blue. She tried to slow at the door, but the force of her earlier momentum skidded under the sandals, _gliding _her towards Othello. With the dull look still on face, he skillfully caught her waist, stopping her slide. With both hands he steadied his Keeper. The crowd below buzzed with polite chuckles. Quickly, she jetted out a pearly hand, a haughty look already fixed over her turned face. Othello rolled his eyes, wearing a crooked grin, he bent on one knee and graced her hand generously. A light shade of pink briefed her face when he touched her hand to his heart. Short gasps and murmurs of protest sounded from both the girls in the room, and the ones already on floor. The sounds gradually decreased as the announcer called forth more names.

"_Now receiving-- _

Then it happened,

"_Lady Robin and Sir MiHawk--"_

the moment of dread.

In a moment of insanity, she debated whether to make a break for the back door. Anything, to spare MiHawk the embarrassment of walking down the aisle with a human female, far too plain compared to the swan-like beauties of the Shion's.

"Lady Robin." urged the soft voice from both sides. The twin's seemed to have read her mind, they cuffed their small hands around each wrist, ushering her to the glass door. "Breathe--" reminded one of the girls. They stopped short, making Robin walk to the entrance alone.

She briefed at the door like the many girl prior to her had. Now, she saw why. In the angled view of the opened door, the glass content perfectly mirrored the subject standing the doorway. She watched dumbly, the beautiful stranger standing her place.

The figure shimmered, wrapped in a wondrous dress of wine grandeur; the color, matching flawlessly to the tan of her skin. The elegantly positioned hair, every glossy wave in its perfect place. The jewels glistening evenly atop her hair; each little stone possessed countless angle of its own, their immaculately smooth surface catching every drop of light as the piece glittered overhead.

"_Lady Robin!"_ hissed the silent whisper from her left. She jerked to see a frantic Feria, pointing the direction she should have long started walking. For the first time, she noticed MiHawk awaiting her at the center. He was looking her direction. He seemed unfocused, dazed-- something she had _never _seen on the always keen swordsmen.

"_Now receiving-- **Lady Robin **and Sir MiHawk--" _

MiHawk flinched about as much as she did when the voice boomed overhead. Forcing her breath steady, she made her way towards MiHawk. The moonlight shone more brightly once she stepped from the cover of the room.

Simultaneously, when she reached MiHawk, he lowered onto one knee. The ever-enchanting shade of his eyes greeted her warmly, sending a tingling feeling that reached all the way to her toes. Gingerly, he took her idle hand from aside.

It was their custom, and as guests it was only natural for him to follow their tradition.

She knew MiHawk only did so in gesture of duty, but she felt warmed anyway.

Still. The whole way down the rows of steps, the warmth in her hand spread across her entire body, remembering the rhythmic pulse it had learned against his beating heart.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Breathe." he whispered, a grin weaved in the word. She answered with stiff nods, wondering if the crowd below could see the tomato that was her face. When the two had descended from the last of the stairs they continued on to join Syn and Othello standing at the center of the wide, stage-like circle. The announcer called last of the names, but the crowd wasn't paying attention to the new arrivals any longer. Instead, they, who created the ring around the circular stage, watched the center four as if expecting some kind of show. With hundreds of eyes pouring on her, Robin nervously squeezed MiHawk's hand. Surprised but kindly, he glanced to his Keeper. "Didn't anyone tell you?" he asked. "We're supposed to start the ceremony."

"I told her!" Syn hissed defensively.

"Ah-- of course." Robin nodded quickly, "Of course. I know. Of course." she repeated tensely. Mentally, her brain bombed, frantically recalling the instruction Syn had given earlier.

The soft background melody changed to a different song when the last of the couple cleared from entrance. The murmur of the crowd dropped to a noiseless zero as the wondrous music echoed from every corner of the atrium.

Smoothly, simultaneously, MiHawk and Othello swept their left arm behind their waist, they raised the other hand in offer to their Keepers.

Syn nudged Robin-- hard, behind her back before taking to Othello's hand. Thanks to Syn's attention Robin remembered to take MiHawk's just in time. She remembered to cross her free arm across her chest as MiHawk drew her closer to him.

She never knew when the music started, as she would never know when their feet's began to move in the Shion Walk. Everything around them vanished, even Othello and Syn- just few feet away -seemed nonexistent. The steps came easily, as if she'd practice and performed this dance all her life. Her hand grew warm and comfortable in his. His lead was flawless; the two moved with perfect grace, her careful, lithe steps following his smooth, fluid ones. The two continued to glide in the waltz-like elegance of the Shion Walk.

Earlier, when she practiced with Syn, Syn had taken the part of the lead. During the demonstration even with hands locked together the two figure were apart by at least a foot-- not that she had a problem with the new closeness-- the flat of her arm brushed warmly against his coat as the two moved continuously. They were so close, she felt his even breaths soft over her cheek. As the feet's moved about their own, Robin looked into his face. The last time they were this close was when she was thrashing in his arms and tugging at his hair during her dire struggle in the storming ocean. She looked into the steady calm of his orange- gold eyes, losing sense of all things as she watched the luminous light of the moons reflect and change the shade of his eyes from honey-amber, to deep night, and back to orange-gold again. She was captive, spellbound by its hypnotic beauty.

A flicker of smile played across his eyes. Robin blinked confusedly.

Shoot.

She had stepped on his foot.

..Again.

..And again..!

She had let her mind wander too far, and in the panic of trying to recover into the steps, she treaded his foot repeatedly. Mortified, Robin bit her lips trying to remember which way her feet were supposed to go-- _step back on left foot, not right. No! Step back on right foot, not left..?? _

"Relax," smiled the whisper into her ear. "Just follow my lead, don't think too much about what your supposed to do." Instantly, she felt her breath even. He pulled her even closer, carefully coaxing her back into the rhythmic pattern of the foreign waltz. The silver drops of melody changed, coming to a elegant finish. The two leading pairs remained still at center as polite applause echoed through the moonlit garden.

The Othello and Syn pair showed gracious bow to the audience. Robin followed MiHawk's simple bow. Syn quickly released her Keepmate's hand and fluttered into the crowd where the group greeted her like celebrity. Othello waved over to a group of boys calling over. "Lady Robin, please excuse me for just a moment." he smiled before going to group with the crowd.

Not able to meet his eyes, she stared his sandal trodden boots. "I'm so sorry." she murmured, cringing at the marks of dust soiled across the otherwise perfect black.

"It's nothing." came the easy reply.

"Maybe it'll just brush off--" Absentmindedly, she bent, reaching to dust the boots with her hand. Before it even neared the shoes, she found her hand captive in MiHawk's warm grip.

"That's unnecessary." he spoke, helping her up.

Her eyes widen from unknown thrill--

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Somewhere, in the back of her faded memories a large women yelled,

"_Look what you've done! You've gotten the drink all over the customers shoes! Apologize and wipe it immediately!" _

A desperate girl begged,

"_Ah! I'm so sorry!" _

The kind stranger answered,

"_That's unnecessary." _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She stared, he returned her gaze; his eyes: masked, unreadable. A small servant boy approached the two, breaking the crucial silence.

"The council prays a word with you, Sir MiHawk." MiHawk turned from Robin's questioning eyes to nod the informant.

"Excuse me." Rather quickly, he left off-stage.

Before Robin could pause to gather her thoughts, she was suddenly addressed by a Shion who's beauty greatly resembled Syn's.

"Lady Robin, I presume?" her silvery blue hair danced when she bent for a small bow. Not waiting an answer she continued, "I just wanted to congratulate your pair on that _excellent _show of The Walk. It was just _beautifully _done, although... somehow-- I must have imaged a more elegant performance from Sir MiHawk--" The obvious tone of mock didn't go unnoticed.

"Sir MiHawk possesses nothing but elegance." she pressed down the seething of her tone. "Had he a more suitable partner--"

"So your saying, should he find a more capable partner you'd have no problem letting him, a dance with her?"

"Well--" she searched, trapped for words. "Well-- if that's what he wanted-- of course, I wouldn't mind." she lied.

"Oh, I see." the beauty smiled. "Thank you so much for this." giving another bow, she fluttered away. Irritated and confused, Robin made her way off stage. Her bad mood continued all the way descending the steps.

"Drink, dear lady?" rolled a marble voice. Othello's pearly whites greeted her with a cheerful grin. Smiling, Robin took the glass from his offering hand. She lifted the sparkling liquid, enjoying its startling effect. "We call it the Elixir of Esprit," Robin sniffed the content and found alcohol within the sweet scent of the liquid. "Don't let the name fool you, it can be very potent should you have too much." he warned.

The bell-like announcement rang once more: _"The Second Walk: Myriad of Stars."_

Othello swept the garden once, "Hmm.. seems like the Second Walk is about to play, and I don't see our partners anywhere.." Just then, parting the crowd with her usual ease, Syn approached with astonishing speed.

"Robin, have you seen Feria or Ceria?"

"Oh, umm, no. I believe they went to change for the ceremony-- they should be here soon."

"Excellent." her blue eyes sparkled. "When you see them, would you please tell them I _must _have the item delivered to me immediately?" she pressed excitedly. "They'll know what it's about."

"Sure." Robin nodded, largely mystified by the women's energy. Thin chimes of the Second Walk began to ring through the garden as the center cleared once more. Many couples filled the stage, moving beautifully to the song of the dance. Robin gestured the other two to join.

Othello made a face, "I wouldn't dare leave such a enchanting lady to stand solo."

"Robin, you may not know, but it is a HUGE disgrace for a women, who has arrived with a Keepmate to be single during a Walk." educated Syn. "Just where is MiHawk anyways?"

"The elders wanted a word with him, but he should be coming back soon. Ah-- there he is now!" Othello began to wave high above the crowd. Suddenly, the big smile shifted to a sour change. "What is Lady Rosia doing?"

Syn and Robin turned for the direction, "What?? What is my sister doing now?!" Syn stormed.

The offensive women of earlier had stopped MiHawk from his walk. Her eyes gleamed with wish-fullness, as she leaned to whisper words into his ears. He seemed taken aback by whatever message she spoke. He looked once in Robin's direction, carrying a puzzled look. The blue haired women extended her hand with a wispy gesture. She gave a girlish laugh before tugging him towards center stage. He gave one last sideway look to Robin, before complying to the Shion's direction. Graceful and exquisitely delicate, the women moved with possession of ease and rhythm, impossible for Robin to mimic.

"_How in the world of all the lost souls-- did Rosia managed to do __**that**_?!!" Syn fumed to Robin. "Did she ask you?! Did _you_ let her??!"

"Ask me?"

"_YOU _are called his Keeper for a reason! _HE_ is yours to allow or not allow." her angry words stopped abruptly at the look on Robin's face. "Oh.. Forget it." she grunted, looking remorseful, "That scheming Rosia!! She's my sister, and the gods know I love her, but I of all people know she can be very sneaky when it comes to something she wants. I'll go right up there and drag her down if I have to-- Othello, hold my hair jewel." she began sorting out the glittering piece from her hair.

"No, please!" Robin sputtered, when Othello began helping Syn with the removal of her jewelry. "It's fine." her forced laugh came out strangled. "I'm okay, it's my own fault for not paying attention to the customs of your land. Please, don't dally yourselves on my account, the stage demands the attention of the royals." she pushed the reluctant couple towards the stage then quickly excused herself aside.

She distanced herself as far as possible from the stage. Moving to the far edge of the party, she tried to blend into invisibility. Leaning against the marble pillar, she emptied the amber drink in one swing. The blood rushed to her face intensely while her mind battered from the unknown wavering of heart.

Even the harmonic melody began to sound forlorn when hearing it alone. The increasing crescendo of the Second Walk seem to zone onto her loneliness; depressed, snatching two more glasses from the working servant she downed both cups in turn. Placing the empty glasses on tray she retrieved a set more from the server. Before the fifth helping touched her lips, a clear, silver note sang in her ear. Startled, she stepped away from the pillar. Wide-eyed, she saw that the melody of the night was indeed _not _made by musical instruments, but by living creatures.

The beautiful boy smiled from its hug on the pillar. Her vision climbed higher, finding more of the identical creatures singing in its wonderful voice. The blue scale of his skin shifted, and the green feathers of his spine waved every time he stirred. Its movement was like that of a lizard's, with its irresistible smile on face, he accomplished with unnatural ease the head-first, vertical climb down the pillar. With his green eyes locked on hers it called in a flowing, swooning melody. In his clawed fingers he held gingerly a bright red blossom. The boy enticed and seduced her with his dream-like calls, making her approach him even closer. Before she knew it, the boy cooed against her cheek, placing the brilliant flower into her hair. The blue tinge of his nose dragged across her skin as he continued to serenade in his alluring voice.

"I believe you're the first human female to ever win the hearts of a Nightingale." Still dazed, she faced the voice. The creature gave a vicious hiss to the swordsmen before retreating to the canopy of the pillar. "They hate the male's though.." he muttered, eyeing the angry bird. Once the bird retreated, her thoughts returned.

Robin fidgeted in her spot, "Umm.. Isn't the Second Walk still going on?" she asked nervously.

"..If it's alright with you-- I found it more appropriate to escort Lady Rosia to her rightful Keepmate." Guiltily, Robin studied the rubies of her sandal. "If it pleases you, you can likely have a dance with any Shion's here." he spoke, scanning the room.

Robin flushed pink at those words, "No, it's quite alright." she stammered. "I-I'm sorry about earlier- I had no idea I was assigning that girl for your time." she stole a quick side-glance to the swordsmen. "Unless that's what you wanted-" A strange look in his eyes stopped her parade of stutter.

"Well, I'm glad your enjoying the time here-- meeting the locals (he eyed the still angry boy), tasting the lands drink-- how many of those did you have?" he asked, casting a worried glance over the emptied glasses and the two more she held now.

Her skin flushed an impossible red. "Oh, umm-- these are for you!" too quickly, she thrust the glasses towards him; one emptied, one full. He looked at her strangely, and had she been brave enough to stare directly into his face, she would have seen the impossibly small grin tugging the corners of his lips. Nodding his thanks, he took the cups from her-- one empty, one full. He ended the drink with a smooth motion. "If… if it's not a bother.. Will you dance with no others tonight?" she asked bravely. When the silence lasted longer than she liked, she retracted, immediately cursing her boldness.

"No other." and with that, MiHawk lead her to the crowded circle of the stage, pulling her into the second waltz of the night.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_Icon Image Guide:_ Tonight - "Beautiful Robin"

**A/N: **Apologies for yet another late chapter.

T.T

I haven't slept in 43 hours… My procrastination has been killing me this week. I finally finished my bio research paper and currently, I'm so amped on so many Red Bull's and Monster's, I'm having trouble falling asleep..

Not my finest hour, but I think/hope the chapter turned out okay… Goodnight to all!


	15. Chapter 15: Aphrodisia

**CH 15: Aphrodisia**

"_The second. Let her breathe.. Now."_

Robin swept the room with round eyes. She had to be going mad. She was hearing whispers. Voices.

"--and this is the first and last piece our most revered elder: the Oracle, drew before his passing-- it is called, _The Weeping Sinner_." Othello pointed the east wall, indicating the wall-sized canvas of an agonized painting of a broken angel, cringed and cowered, hiding its pale face within clutched hands in heart wrenching shame. "Lady Robin..?" Othello asked when he saw his guest searching around the empty council room.

"You didn't happen to.. just now, hear--" stopping herself, Robin chuckled. "My apologies Sir Othello.. What was it now, you were saying about this piece?" she returned her attention to the astonishing work.

With dashing smile on face he continued, "It is about a being that had betrayed all that of life because the grief the world showed him. Ultimately, he finds salvation but chooses death for the atonement of his sins."

A strange silence settled in the dim room as the two studied the soulful painting.

"There you are!" A booming voice shook away the silence. "What are you guys doing here in the council room? The ceremony is still going full in the Royal Garden." Syn complained.

"Lady Robin seemed so interested in our culture and arts, I thought it appropriate to share with her some of our masterpiece."

"Fine, fine." Syn dismissed. "Where's MiHawk? And also, have either of you seen Ceria or Feria?"

"I've seen the twins just moments ago at the serving tables. MiHawk should be there too, he'd left to get us more drinks, but he should have been back by now." Othello wondered aloud. Syn's bright eyes sparkled even more.

"No worries, I'll get him now." she said quickly, dashing down the steep stairs.

The two left behind shared a confused look. Shaking her head, Robin moved towards the hidden half of the eastern wall. Thick cloak of black curtain remained over its surface. She fingered the velvety material, "Are there more paintings behind this cover?" she asked the Shion behind. Much to her surprise, the ever gregarious Shion had fallen to silence.

He had stood back when she approached the covered wall. "Just the one..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Robin stopped. "is it something forbidden?" she asked carefully.

"It is nothing so secretive.. just a memoir of the past.." Othello told blankly. With one hand he gestured for her to view the painting. Mystified and anxious by the Shion's change in character, with shaking fingers she pulled aside the heavy curtains.

…

Her breath stopped. Her heart stopped. For a still moment she looked upon the incredible portrait of the four: a white winged angel child sat centered amongst three strong youth; the ever, blue haired Othello leaned on one knee to her left, his signature smile marked across his youthful face; a distorted, almost destroyed image of a silver haired figure to her right. Perhaps the archeologist would have made more of the mystifying figure on the right had she not been so distracted by the last figure: a teen. A boy at most, not but eighteen years of age. He stood behind the angel's throne. His arms crossed in indifference, his hair dark as night, his eyes.. golden as the day she had first saw them.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eyes. There he stood, identical, almost lifelike in the magnificent painting. The young swordsmen of her past, the one she has searched for all her life.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

MiHawk stood quiet. Deep in thought. His aimless eyes stared blankly at the sparkling liquid lined in endless rows of drinks.

"_You understand, we cannot have you **take **the Shion Stone to the realm of the winged creatures."_

_MiHawk nodded. He knew this. He didn't have to hear it from a group of cowardly old men who cared for nothing but their own wellbeing. _

"_Of course, this is knowledge that should be kept only between ourselves." another chimed in. Starting from MiHawk, he rotated his pointed finger in a round circle; as if MiHawk himself have initiated and plotted this elaborate scheme. "We believe it is in the best interest for Lord and Prince Faranon to not know of this ordeal. The Lord, he is a good King, but he could be far too emotional at times… After all, what is more important than the safety of all this worl--"_

"_Hold your tongue, old man." MiHawk cut coolly. "I have long made sense of your words." The long beard Shion's coughed and huffed consciously as MiHawk's mocking eyes swept over the crowd. "Your group have much faith that I'll be successful in my mission, but still think it's too much of a gamble to leave it at that. You want more guarantee.." when the elders didn't answer he continued, "you wish for me to leave behind the portal stone, so whether I should succeed or not, nothing that may have survived should come back to this world.. whether it may be Eagle or myself." he finished with a humorless grin._

"_We mean nothing to dishonor one of the sacred disciples." an elder spoke up. "We truly are thinking of what is best for--" _

_MiHawk stopped the babble with a wave of his hand, instead he asked, "Have Lord Faranon shared with the council my only request?"_

"…" _the group gave a knowing look. "He has, and we have agreed. However, we shall only permit the Key and her human companions the entrance to the Island of Divine Wings, the year after this day."_

"_You know as well as any--" added a shriveled old man, "--so great is the power of the winged creatures, the Great Being only allows them strength for one sun cycle before their stone slumber. On the per chance that you've failed to defeat them, the second party will only be allowed to enter that island after the creatures are asleep." As white as he was facing the swordsmen, the old man managed to finish the quivering speech._

"_Then it is done." _

_The elders blinked in surprise at MiHawk's simple answer. They had not expected such an easy compliance. "My companion, the one you call the Key.. her safety, that is all that matters."_

"_We give you that." they swore._

"_A Shion's promise is stronger bind than their life, it will hold you to your word." The group nod in unison. Now that the storm of message have been delivered and passed, each began to stoke their long beards and rubbed their chins importantly; each becoming composed and stern men once again. _

_MiHawk felt his lips pull into a disgusted sneer. Almost. He could not blame them, chosen beings or not, they were imperfect creatures also._

"_Most blessed disciple of Seraph, the world will forever remember your name and sing your praise for all eternity. The angels of heaven will--"_

_He does not stay to listen to the rambling drones of selfish old men. The heavy cape of his coat snap sharply, following his way out. He's heard the starting melody of the second walk. It was more important to spend this time with his Keeper than listening to empty praises of cowardly creatures. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Have you brought it?" Syn asked in excited whisper.

Ceria nodded, confused. "But lady Syn, if I may--" the blonde pressed, "I was under the knowledge that Lady Seth and yourself were no longer friends after she found out Sir Vallon used to have feeling for you?"

Syn stared the little blonde and squinted as if trying to remember something. Slowly, her perfect mouth shaped into an O as the lie returned to her. "Well, of course--! And _that _is why, I hope to repair my friendship with Seth by helping her improve her love life with Vallon! And what else could be a more perfect gift for that, than the Erosia powder?"

Ceria turned to match eyes with her red haired twin. Feria returned her sisters doubtful gaze with a confused shrug. In the Island of Pandora, Syn was widely known for many things: her unmatchable beauty, her high royal status, her childlike selfishness, her excellence in botany, music and art-- but above all else, the one thing she was _most _famous for, was her incapable nature to apologizes or make peace.

"Lady Syn--" Feria started cautiously, retrieving a clear vial from her pocket. "by Shion law, the Erosia powder is only, and strictly, for the nuptials or exclusive Keepmates." she reminded in lecturing tone.

Syn's thin fingers shaped into a cupped claw, she beckoned the requested item with her index finger. "I know the Shion laws-- and Seth and Vallon have been Keepmates for two years, so it's completely within their rights!" she eyed the vial hungrily.

Quickly, for only a millisecond, her sight shifted to MiHawk who stood far down the opposite end of the serving table. The older twin was faster still; clever, little Ceria had caught Syn's micro change of sight. She looked from MiHawk to Syn with saucer eyes. "Lady Syn! You cannot possibly mean this is for--!"

Nervous sweat cascaded down her back, "Silly girl! Don't be absurd!" Syn sputtered defensively. She snatched the vile from Feria's hand. Keeping her prim expression fixed, Syn rattled the clear container. "Your sure this is the driest of the crushed Erosia blossom? I would hate to cause Beth or Vallon mild poisoning just because you two couldn't tell the difference between a dried blossom and a fresh one." she scoffed.

"Yes milady," Ceria spoke in her still suspicious tone. "The fresh blossoms are bright purple; the ones we crushed are the blossoms that have dried and turned clear, they are much worn down from their natural potency and quite ready for use."

"Thank you, Feria, Ceria-- you have my thanks" Syn tucked away the small bottle and fluttered down the long aisle.

The sisters returned to serving drinks to the party guests. When the happy couple: Seth and Vallon came and went, the twins shared a quiet conversation:

"They seem happy enough.."

"I know it has been the talk of the palace when Sir Vallon drunkenly blurted his past feelings for Lady Syn, but do you really think they're in need of an aphrodisiac as potent as the Erosia powder?"

"If I hadn't known any better, I would have half the mind to assume that it's for--"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_MiHawk--!" _

Skipping though the crowd, Syn called in a singsong voice. Her high shout broke the swordsmen out of his brief thought. "Do you need some help taking the drinks--? I'll take Othello's." Syn offered, picking up two glasses from tray.

"Thank you." MiHawk collected two more glasses, quiet as ever.

Syn studied MiHawk's silence with worry. "What's wrong..? Did the elders say something about tomorrows battle between you and Othello?" she asked with heavy heart. "...MiHawk, you know I care for both of you.. the gods may curse me, but I still care for Eagle as well.." she looked into MiHawk's solemn eyes with desperation. "I care for you-- you know that!" she insisted. "But I know that you've always been the better of the three. I hope.." her whisper dropped even lower, "I hope you understand that I'll wish for _your _victory for tomorrows battle." she choked out, guilt thick in her voice.

Syn had floored her shamed eyes to the floor. It wasn't for MiHawk's glory or Othello's loss she had said this for, and MiHawk knew it too. He also knew how it pained her to say this. Syn looked up at the touch of hand over her thin shoulder. It wasn't a smile, he didn't wear those often. But it was the kind, understanding look he had shown her many times during her childhood. She laughed and sniffed back her tears before they came. "But hurt him a little for me, okay? Goodness-- sometimes he would be so mean, and ditch me to go train in the forest for weeks without coming back!" she tattled childishly.

"Ha! He couldn't land a blow on me even if my feet had been buried into the earth and my arms bound with chains!" a proud voice interrupted from behind. MiHawk changed shoulders to meet the approaching two.

"Othello, please come back to reality,--" Syn teased, "you haven't won a sword match against MiHawk for as long as you two have known each other."

"But that was before my rebirth," Othello squared his shoulders and faced MiHawk, "now, with my full power, we shall see who'll stand victorious." he grinned. MiHawk gave a smug tilt of the head at Othello's challenge.

"_Othello, I think it's high time that you grown up--" _The argument of the bickering pair faded into background as his attention zoned onto the silent figure behind his Shion comrade. His beautiful Keeper stood quiet and serious, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Robin, if I may, a word--" he indicated, moving away from the crowd. She nodded, but followed with timid steps. He stopped at the very edge of the garden. The serene trickle of flowing water soothed from the nearby fountain. He turned to face her. She kept her eyes fixed on the pillar besides the swordsmen. "First, I think thanks are in order." he started, noting her reluctance to face him full. "I thank you for complying to my request in accompanying my travels to Pandora. You have kept your part of the promise, and now, it is my turn to fulfill our deal."

"You mean..?!" Robin looked at him at last. Her blue eyes danced with excitement.

"Yes. The Mugiwara's have received the message and are on their way to retrieve you." he told.

"How do you know this?"

"The eternal pose to Pandora-- the one I have entrusted to Mr. Shift to pass onto your crew --has been activated." He pulled and unsheathed a part of the blue blade to show it glow brightly. "It is an enchanted item and the only existing eternal pose to Pandora. I've geared its mechanics to activate only when found by the strong hearts of your crew."

"When.. when will I see them?" she steadied her eager voice.

"Two, three days." MiHawk watched Robin's hands move up to cover her teary smile. "I.. I have yet another request." he started reluctantly. "When you are reunited with your crew, you will be free to continue your voyage... My last request is for you to return to Pandora in one years time after this day. Syn and Othello with greet you from thereon." he ignored the questioning look forming on her face with his next proposal. "This second journey of your crew will not be fruitless. Upon fulfilling this last request you will be entitled to the full information on the cause and reason for the Blank Century. All your questions, and all the knowledge the devout researchers of Ohara had dedicated and have given their lives to uncover-- the act of unveiling the truth-- will be yours to achieve, should you make this last journey." the blank look of shock didn't ebb from her face as MiHawk pressed on. "There will be no danger. It is just one travel I ask, there will be no foes to harm you or your crew upon this voyage." he guaranteed.

All the while, Robin had been steadily nodding, but her agreeing motion had come to an abrupt stop at the crucial puncture she had picked up within his speech. When she opened her mouth in question, he stopped her quickly.

"Do we have a deal?" he cut her short. "One journey, a year later, in exchange for the knowledge the world have sought out for countless ages."

"But where will yo--"

"Do we have a deal?" he interrupted again, stronger. Robin stared at him uncertainly.

Slowly, she replied. "Yes."

"Excellent." he nodded. "They will be announcing the hour for tomorrows battle. We are required on stage." he moved.

"Wait!" Robin blurted out. MiHawk paused for the voice. "You said a year later Othello and Syn will see me back here.. Where will _you _be?" she asked softly.

"That is not your concern." he spoke with hardness she had never heard him use.

Robin bit her quivering lip and spoke with a stronger voice, "Back on the trail, on the way to the palace, you swore you'd explain everything to me at a later time. So tell me everything, now." she demanded. "I want to know everything: about the Poneglyph, about why I'm needed here, and why I have to come back exactly a year later, and.." her determined tone lost its strength as she got out the last few words. "where you will be after tomorrow.. and the year later."

The muscles in his jaws tightened. The quiver distorting her last sentence created a foreign ache to ring from his heart. It was foolish for him to want-- to hope for something he could not keep. "The deal is made. The answers will come-- a year later." he said shortly.

"But I need to kno--"

"I owe you no explanation!" he snapped.

Robin flinched in place. She was a strong women, it took nothing short but the heaviest of blows, the most dire situation, to extract even a single tear from her. She forced down her emotion and mentally scolded herself, _One man, a person whom I had not known but for few countable days shouldn't affect me this much!_ From his turned back, she heard him sigh.

He began to turned towards her. "Robin… we shouldn't be late, lets--" With flat look armed on face, she sped past the swordsmen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"_Upon the birth of the ocean, the Great Being sent his son Poseidon to rule the kingdom of the sea. He blessed his son with the mighty weapon: the Trident! And today, although, the sea god lives only through legends and tales, he had left with us--! Born from the very bones of the god spear, Trident; I give you the two of the three-- Umi no Kiba and their wielders: Sir Othello and Sir MiHawk!"_ a deafening roar shook the night as every Shion cheered the two warriors and the sacred blades.

Lord Faranon sat solemnly, watching the announcer present the battle. The council had edited out a large portion of why this event was organized in the first place. "_Tomorrow on the light of the falling sun, Pandora's two greatest warrior: Othello Faranon and Juraquille_ _MiHawk, will battle for title of the ultimate swordsmen-- and Pandora --she will have her champion!" _

Even long after the two swordsmen and their Keepers had gone, the festive roar continued to shake the atrium.

**XxX… After the Ceremony: Syn ...XxX**

At a glance the vial looked completely empty, but the grainy roughness against her fingers told of the abundant quantity of the invisible Erosia powder. Syn carefully emptied the entire content into a crystal cup. Lastly, she reached across the shelf to retrieve her prized bottle of Lazarian nectar. Taking the two items she left her room and entered the serving room.

Inside, she found Ceria placing the silver dinner plates into the hanging cupboards.

"I've brought a bottle of the finest Lazarian nectar. Take it to Sir MiHawk, it will rest his body and rejuvenate his strength for tomorrow's match." Ceria looked in awe at the rare bottle of liquid. "Lady Faranon had requested a set from me earlier. I'm sure Othello's taking his share right now. It is only fair. The match should be even after all." she nodded importantly.

This was true. In Syn's mind she had already justified that her providing MiHawk with the Lazarian nectar should somewhat pardon her lacing the cup with the Erosia powder. She turned around and walked elegantly towards the exit. Once the door of the serving room shut behind, Syn broke out in a mad dash, almost running over Othello as she zoomed by.

"What the--?! Watch it Syn!" he shouted. She ignored the irritable shout and sped on, positively giddy for the coming event of the night.

**XxX… Serving Room: Ceria and Feria ...XxX**

"Ceria isn't this Lazarian nectar?!" gasped Feria.

"It is. Lady Syn brought in the bottle for Sir MiHawk. Seeing how Sir Othello has also taken a bottle, she saw it fit to provide Sir MiHawk with one as well." the sister spoke as she continued her work. "I'll be taking it to him shortly after these plates are-- what are you doing?" asked Ceria.

Feria continued to pour the bright red nectar into the crystal cup standing aside. "I'm only taking a little. Lady Robin should have a taste too. She's so wonderful-- and besides, she seems so interested in our culture." Feria defended as she filled the cup.

"Yes.. I suppose we should serve a bit to her as well." agreed the blonde. Ceria grabbed a identical cup off the shelf and set the nearly full bottle onto another tray. The two gave a slight nod to each other before walking away; each headed in their own direction of the assigned rooms.

**XxX… After the Ceremony: Robin ...XxX**

Robin paced restlessly around the spacious room, had she had more peace at mind, she would have surely marveled at the detailed beauty and art etched into each luxurious furniture in her quarters. One entire side of the room was a large glass wall. Beautiful velvety curtains were tied back to its crystal columns, allowing soft, blue moonlight to illuminate the quiet room. She walked closer to the large window, the lengthy tail of her dress followed close as it swished behind. Her eyebrows cringed as she tried to distract her troubled mind with the magnificent view of the water garden. The numerous events of the night have left her both physically and mentally drained.

"_Milady-- Feria, asking permission to enter." _Sounded the door.

"Please, come in." Robin answered.

"Good evening, Lady Robin. I'm glad to have caught you before sleep." The girl carefully held up a silver tray; on it, sat a beautiful crystal cup containing bright, red liquor. "It is the Lazarian nectar, Lady Robin. It is an extremely rare drink milady. It relaxes and rejuvenates the body overnight while one slumbers. It will do well to restore your energy from the days event." she explained as the taller women took the glass in hand.

"What a beautiful color." Robin admired. "Thank you, Feria." she smiled warmly, sipping the fragrant nectar. The liquid emitted a very strong scent of sweetness which Robin had never smelled before. Already, she was slightly light-headed with the first taste but the sweet flavor continued to entice her to tip the cup to her lips.

Feria busied herself around the room, fussing and fixing the little details of the pillows and curtain arrangements. She had begun to straightened the flawless covers of the large canopy bed when she heard a soft thump from behind. Robin had set the half full glass on the top of the large fireplace. She leaned heavily against the nearby armchair. "Lady Robin!" Feria shouted, rushing over.

"I...I'm sorry Feria... I think I was more tired than I thought--" Robin said in slow, hazy tone.

"But milady..! You were perfectly fine just seconds ago!" the girl panicked. Suddenly, her eyes flew to the item set atop the fireplace. The guilty liquid sat still in its artistic container.

"_Lady Syn! You cannot possibly mean this is for--!" her sister challenged._

"_Lady Syn brought in the bottle for Sir MiHawk… she saw it fit to provide Sir MiHawk with one as well." _

Feria's jaws dropped in horror. Slamming open the door, she dashed out the room.

**XxX… MiHawk's Room: 10 Minutes Ago ...XxX**

Syn stood outside the heavy door, her hands fluffed the long blue hair, applying more volume to the already full structure. She exhaled a excited breath before giving a series of sharp knocks to the door. "MiHawk-? It's Syn. I have something urgent to tell you. I'm coming in." Without wait, she entered the room.

MiHawk had just come out of the shower. His jet black hair hung limp from the weight of water. The burgundy shower gown hung dutifully over the broad shoulders, the belt around the middle kept the pieces together. Syn swallowed an urgent lump as she studied the magnificent specimen before her. An eager grin pulled the corners of her lips when she scouted the empty bottle. In his hand, he held the crystal cup, half full with the last of the nectar. The tall swordsmen turned to face her. "Thank you for the wine. What was it that you needed to talk about?" asked the ever formal voice. Immediately, the grin dropped from her lips.

_Eh..? _Hastily, she pulled at the tight, silky dress to reveal more of her ample cleavage. She kept her eyes fixed on the swordsmen as she adjusted her wear.

"What is the urgent news you have to tell me?" he asked again.

_No… you should be jumping on me right now. Why are you so stuck on that stupid question?!_ screamed her inner voice. _Maybe I need to touch him to get him started_, she reasoned. Putting on her most seductive smile, she stepped closer. A vision which would have turn the most dignified man to putty if he were in the blessed position… Unfortunately for Syn, it was the swordsmen MiHawk who occupied that position. Her alluring attire didn't seem to register at all with the stoic figure. Tracing a hand over the firm chest line between the silken gown, she smiled up at MiHawk.

"…What are you doing? Are you alright Syn?" he asked seriously. With eyebrows curved in concern, the rest of his features remained faithful to its usual serious state. The sultry smile froze on her face.

_What… am **I **doing?! Am **I** alright?! _shrieked the mind. No reaction to the lush cleavage. Flat serious tone. The entire bottle of nectar gone. The Erosia powdered cup emptied. _Emptied_… _**Emptied!! **__**HOW IS THIS MAN SO CALM?! **I've put the entire jar in! That should be enough dosage to keep him hot for half an hour!! _continued the silent tantrum.

"I…I gotta go." she rasped dryly. She was defeated, it was so hopeless. The man, was a monster. This must have been the Great Beings way of saying: _Give it up_.

Angry feet stomped towards the door. She grabbed the handle and yanked the exit open. She took another huffed breath. Suddenly, she stopped her violent exit and glared over the shoulder. She **had **to know. "MiHawk(!) is it a _**male **_that you desire?" At those words MiHawk gave a confused tilt of the head, observing, trying to figure out the cause of the womens sudden rage. "Argh!!!" throwing up both hands in frustration, she stormed down the halls.

**XxX… MiHawk's Room: Present Time ...XxX**

Feria continued her dash towards the swordsmen's quarters. MiHawk was still trying to decode Syn's cryptic actions when the door burst opened again. He looked up to the second intrusion of the night.

"My apologizes Sir MiHawk!" Feria gasped breathlessly. She gave a sharp squeak at the content in MiHawk's hand. The servant girl rushed over and wrenched the half full cup from his grasp. He looked down, enormously mystified by the odd behaviors of the Shion women that night. "Sir! Did you drink this nectar?" she shouted. He responded with two confused nods. "It's not the drink…then it must have been the cup..!" she muttered under breath. She looked up with wide eyes at the swordsmen. "Sir, Lady Robin-- she… she's!"

"Whats happened to her?!!" his voice escaladed .

"We can't leave her alone! Or someone will--! Or she'll go out and--! What if she's already left the room?!" the girl babbled in panicked. "Just come with me and I'll explain everything on the way!" she shouted, rushing out the door.

On the way over, Feria briefed him over the past conversation with Syn and her theory of what was happening with Robin. The two finally neared the target door. By the time they arrived, the girl had silent tears streaking her face.

"If the elders were to find out that I served the sacred powder…. I--I."

"Don't worry little one. I'm sure no one, not even Robin will blame you for this. I will watch over her." he soothed the crying child.

"…Thank you." she sniffed, running down the corridor. Feria disappeared around the corner. MiHawk thumbed down the silver clasp and pushed opened the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The heavy door clicked shut behind. In her rush, Feria had forgotten to change the candles in the room. The run down wax gave poor light in the large room. The swordsmen's trained eyes quickly adjusted to the dim darkness as he scanned the room. Almost immediately the sharp eyes located Robin's slim figure resting over the large armchair. He began rushed steps towards her when a knock rang from the door. MiHawk struggled between the two direction before deciding for the door.

"Sweet Lady Robin, warrior Othello is here to-- What are you doing here?" the young Shion was hung in pause of a mid-bow when he recognized the male figure in front. Othello held two glasses and a bottle of wine in hand.

"Ah-- I'm here to.. because.. I needed to talk to Robin about the rest of our mission." he spoke uncertainly.

"…In your bathrobe?" Othello crocked an eyebrow of doubt as he observed MiHawk's wear.

"It was urgent." he lied for the second time in his life.

"Well, Lady Robin seemed very interested in our custom and I thought it would please her to hear more of it before she slumbered." Othello spoke, trying to step past the other. MiHawk stepped quickly to block the narrow entrance.

"Our matter is rather urgent." he forced.

"…very well." The blue haired swordsmen gave a suspicious look before stepping back. "I will return later when your conversation is over."

"She may be asleep by then." MiHawk added hastily. He fought to keep from swallowing the nervous lump in his throat as the Shion eyed him strangely.

"I'll try anyways." he replied before turning back. MiHawk breathed a small sigh as the Shion turned the corner.

Had he been even a minute too late, the incoherent women may have allowed the eager boy more than she would have known. Recalling Othello's last words, he closed the door and turned the lock securely. Quickly, he made way to the limp figure. "Robin. Nico Robin." The soft, quick pants became more audible as he neared. The women tried to raised her head at the call of her name. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"….I don't…feel…" her eyes squinted as she searched for words, "normal." she breathed, struggling to stand. Her palm slipped on the slick fabric of the chair. MiHawk swiftly caught the falling figure by the waist. Placing another arm behind, he carefully lifted the shivering women. "What--what's wrong with me?" she gasped, covering her face with weak hands.

"You'll feel yourself in about an hour. Don't worry, the effects of the Erosia powder is not permanent." he assured, gently laying Robin to bed.

"Erosia…?" she moved her head in confusion, she couldn't think straight. All she could concentrate on was the strange burning that coiled and twisted in her stomach. The heat traveled through her body, creating a demand to fulfill some immense need. The certain need was not identifiable in her incoherent state. The dress that seemed to have fitted her comfortably all night, suddenly felt suffocating and tight.

She couldn't breath.

MiHawk retrieved a cup of water from the serving table standing aside. With one hand he raised Robin, the other held the cup to her lips. "Drink this. It'll help water down the potion." he instructed. Robin pushed away the cup as the gasps became faster. She moved away, falling into the soft mattress, her nails began to scratch violently at the soft skin as she pulled desperately at the shoulder of the dress.

"I can't breath--" she gasped frantically. Thin trails of blood emerged from the fresh scratches. MiHawk quickly grabbed her digging fingers. "No!!" she fought against the restraining hold. Blood trailed over her dress, soaking the color with an even more darker of shades. MiHawk soon found himself positioned over the women, keeping both her wrist immobile and pinned onto the mattress. For the next few seconds she fought hopelessly against the swordsmen's strength. "Please--please. I can't breath." she begged desperately. After a slight hesitation he reached around and pulled the bow from behind the dress. As the tie came loose, the pressure released, relaxing the cress cut pattern of the strings behind her waist. Robin gave a deep gasp as the strain loosened around her chest. She breathed heavily for more seconds. With ample air restored to the lungs, now, the serum began the demand for the bodily need. With the feel of smooth flesh still above her, the recently freed limb followed the drive of her body.

Slowly, Robin raised her hand behind the swordsmen's shoulder. MiHawk swallowed uncertainly as her face neared his. "Robin.. your just under the influence of--" he felt her left hand slip from the other grip. The freed hand rested gently against the back of his neck. An involuntary shiver moved though his body as her soft hand traveled up. Slender fingers combed though the thick, dark hair, pulling the two faces closer. He could feel her soft, quick breaths brush over his lips. The sweet scent rising from her body was almost a physical thing he could taste.

When Robin's soft lips finally made touch, his mind blanked, wiped clear of any reason or logic to stop the event. Her lips parted ever so slightly as the soft pants continued beyond her warm kisses.

It was wrong.

He was wrong.

He knew well enough not to kiss back, but the swordsmen couldn't bring himself to pull away from the women. In fact, it took all the combined willpower in his body to hold back his true desires. The solid walls of restrain began to crumble as Robin continued the warm caress over his lips. Unable to stop himself, the right hand moved, meaning to pull closer the heated women. "I…I'm scared." a small voice whispered between the kisses. All other thoughts vanished at her innocent words. The guilty hand dropped aside. He gently pulled away from the figure below. "Please… don't leave me. I-I'm scared." she begged softly, her slender arms tightened behind his neck. MiHawk moved aside, laying beside the thin figure.

"I'll be here till your okay." he assured.

Keeping the warm arms wrapped around the swordsmen, Robin buried her face into the bend of his shoulder. Her soft, struggled breaths brushed steadily against his skin as she hugged tightly onto his warm body.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH 15.5: Aphrodisia II **

**XxX… 18 Years Ago ..XxX.. Pandora Island: Dragonstrife Forest ...XxX **

"Stupid Seraph, sticking me in this god forsaken forest with those two jerks.. Making us charge and fight all day.. What the heck kind of training is this?! Nothing to eat, collecting stupid fungus off trees for dinner--" Othello grumbled and complained as he stomped through the forest. Over the shoulder, he lugged the royal Shion cape like a common sack as he stuffed more gray and black mushrooms into the pack. "And what the hell is with that stupid rule! Eat _nothing _but the mushrooms?! _Everything _else is poisonous?! And how the HELL are there no animals here?!" His voice continued to escalate with every sentence. Just then, a butterfly fluttered by the angry teen. "Eh..?" Distracted by the brightly colored wings, he followed the creature. The fluttering insect lead the young swordsmen to a field of vibrant purple flowers. Hundreds of butterflies busied over the blossoms. The insects seemed to fight over the nectars, each buzzing and bumping madly into each other as they flew off the blossom. "Perfect! Something besides these god awful mushrooms!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

MiHawk stepped aside, making room for the falling tree. Othello's loud complains were ringing through the forest for sometime now. When the deafening crash ebbed, he noticed the angry shouts of the Shion royal had also stopped. He gave a small sigh of relief before slashing the trunk into useable size. Eagle had gone to find a lake or pond for freshwater. Seeing how they didn't come across any during their _all-out-three-way-death-match_ training, (as Othello called it) it was assumed the source of water would be some distance away from camp. He bound the logs with a few ropes, gathering the bundles he headed towards the campsite.

MiHawk arrived just as Othello dropped the sack of food onto the floor. The young swordsmen immediately bent down and sorted the edibles. "Oi!" Othello called out to the approaching member. "Did you get enough wood for the night?" he asked as he fingered through the pile.

"Enough." MiHawk answered in his usual one word way. Dropping the heavy bundles onto the dusty ground, he began to undo the bindings. He set the logs in position for fire, after the task, he stood to his full height stretching out the sore sides. From the corner of his eyes, the bright purple flower stood out brilliantly among the mountains of black and gray fungi's. "Hey. Seraph said to only eat the mushrooms. She said any other plants can be--"

"Dammit MiHawk! You don't have to listen to everything she says. She's doing all this just to see us suffer. She's probably hiding somewhere right now, laughing at us." the boy retorted as he continued to separate the purple flowers from the mushrooms. "There's no way these are deadly-- the mushrooms look more poisonous if you ask me." The blue head nodded towards the pile of moist black and gray fungi's. MiHawk started saying something but stopped, he couldn't disagree. The mushrooms did look pretty deadly, especially the ones that continuously oozed yellow juice from the broken parts. "And besides, there were tons of butterflies feeding on the pollen." Othello commented as he raised a flower to his fellow student in training. The purple flower looked up innocently at the dark haired swordsmen.

MiHawk turned back to the second bundle of wood laying on the floor. "Anyways, just don't eat it. She wouldn't warn us for nothing."

_THUD_

"Oi. Did you see Eagle when you were out gathering food?" MiHawk called as he finished freeing the stack from the rope.

Silence.

He turned back towards the blue haired companion. "**Oi**!" he shouted, rushing over to the fallen figure. The Shion was bent onto the floor. He clutched his fists as violent surge shook the body. From one of the fist stuck out the bareheaded stem of the purple flower. "You idiot! I told you not to eat that!" MiHawk shouted as he propped the boy against his shoulder. "Hold on! I'll take you somewhere with water! It'll help throw up the poison." Picking up the ill boy, he placed him over his back and turned into the forest. The tremors seemed to gradually lessen as he dashed through the trees.

"Hey! You still alive?! Hang in there!" He shouted as he parted through the thick jungle. Several times, he jerked his head roughly aside, trying to brush off the bug that had started to prickle his neck. With both hands locked behind to keep the sick boy on back, young MiHawk didn't have any free limbs to chase off the annoying insect that continuously tickled and.. _sucked? __**His neck…?! **_MiHawk quickly turned to see the blue haired boy mouthing eagerly at the exposed skin above his shirt. **"What the?!!" **the surprise caused MiHawk to come to an abrupt stop, dropping (throwing) the load onto floor.

Shocked and baffled beyond anything else, he kept eyes locked on the boy as the right hand automatically shot up to palm the violated area. He checked that the liquid that came off the skin was saliva and not blood. His mind broke into hundreds of different direction as he eyed the grounded figure. The blue haired swordsmen groans as he stood. "Othello, what the hell's gotten into you--_HUK_!" With not a second to spare MiHawk braced his right arm to block the powerful kick the young Shion delivered. He felt the bone vibrate and bruise as Othello's signature move struck his arm. MiHawk tried to make sense of the insane situation as the burning pain sheared the struck area. The baffled swordsmen tried to evade the following strike.

It was too fast. A last second shift of his body landed the bent knee onto his stomach. As the blinding pain spread over the abdomen, he mentally congratulated himself on dodging the strike from landing the lower of his anatomy. The young Shion took chance of the opening to jump onto MiHawk. The boys powerful legs clutched around his waist. The legs locked behind as the unequal force knocked the two down. MiHawk soon found Othello on top, straddling him, keeping his lower body locked with the two legs.

"HEY! GET OFF! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR--!!" his angry train of thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he looked into the blue eyes. It was hazy and sleepy looking, glazed over with a heated look. MiHawk racked his brain trying to figure it out; it wasn't the look of anger or hate. _So what was it?_!

From the floor level, his peripheral vision scouted the sight of the purple flower field to the left. There were tons of butterflies on field like the Shion mentioned earlier. The butterflies, they knocked into each other madly. _It drives the mind insane into battle??_ stormed the idea as MiHawk jerked to dodge an aimed strike. Just then a pair of butterflies dropped next to his head. The floored swordsmen squinted at the insects. _They're not fighting… they're--_

**SHIT. **

"_OTHELLO?!! _Snap out of it!" For the first time in a _long _while, panic entered his voice. MiHawk swung a heavy left, catching the boy under the jaw. That blow should have been enough to send anyone flying, but the firm grip of the leg brought the struck boy back to his original position. The Shion warrior gripped both wrist of his prey, slamming it onto the floor. Blood trailed from the pale lips, his jaw was fractured but he didn't seem aware of the pain. As the blue haired Shion reached down-- to what MiHawk could only assume to _kiss him_--the young swordsmen jerked his head, slamming the forehead between the brows.

That did the trick, the blow gave MiHawk just enough leverage to push off the captor. He quickly grabbed the blue haired boy by the arm and twisted it behind. He forced the figure face first onto dirt. Keeping a knee pressed heavily onto the back of the thrashing figure, he quickly removed his belt and bound his fighting arms. He kept his weight over the young Shion as the movement became less violent. MiHawk released a huge sigh when the thrashing ebbed completely.

"What.. are you guys doing?" a voice asked from behind.

And this is how he found them.

Eagle, with two leather bags full of water, took in the sight of:

MiHawk: torn shirt, belt less, forehead bleeding, harboring a large purple bruise(?) on neck.

Othello: Bloody mouthed, facedown in dirt, arms bound behind with MiHawk kneeing into his back.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH 15: Aphrodisia (**Thanks to _Ringoko _for the romaji!)

_Umi no kiba (Fang of the Ocean): _Three original blades of the ocean with unique abilities. One awarded to each students of Seraph.

_Erosia Blossom_: A bright purple flower which contains chemicals of extreme potent aphrodisiac within its petals. When consumed in raw form, the agent temporarily drives the mind to near insanity.

_Erosia Powder: _Dried, processed form of the Erosia flower. The extreme effects of the original plant is rendered to half its strength through extensive drying of the petals. An aphrodisiac used amongst Shion couples.

_Icon Image Guide: Seraph (Seraphim)_

Special thanks to the very talented, _Allyn _for the fanart! I've upload the piece on photobucket, the link is available at the profile section. (Robin and MiHawk, they look sooo good together! It must have been a killer on the wrist to draw the intricate patterns on MiHawk's shirt. Thanks again!) For anyone else who'd like to send a fanart for the story, please do! I love them! XD 

**A/N: **This chapter was actually supposed to include stuff about what was going on with the other players in the story, but when I saw how long the pages got, I decided it would have to be put off for a brief while. My goal is to have another update by the end of this month. Please keep in mind that there is no guarantee, seeing how we've already neared the season of busyness. I'll try my best though!

**Important Reminder**: This fiction is rated **M**.


	16. Chapter 16: Until Dawn

_**"If there was ever a man who could fearlessly love a woman called the child of demon…"**_

**CH 16: Until Dawn**

It was a true testament to the swordsman's willpower.

For over an hour now the trembling, struggling woman embraced around his neck and shoulder fighting her own carnal heat. Nearing the second hour, the heavy breathing began to slow. An effect that would have caused thirty minutes of ravaged heat in his lasted thrice as long in the body of the weaker female.

Knowing she had accidentally consumed the potion targeted for him created a feel of guilt beyond belief. The time he had lain allowing her blessed lips upon his own, he felt like thief. The whole while she tremblingly hugged onto his body, he felt like a criminal. He listened attentively to her slowing heartbeat. The steadying pulse indicated the return of her sane mind.

Robin remained still. Frozen. _Mortified_.

Her arms were still wrapped in a restraining manner around MiHawk's neck. Body slathered impossibly close against the firmness of the other's physique. The events of the past two hours were not wiped from her memories. Although hazy beyond belief, the details of her action was not lost:

_She had **kissed him**. REPEATEDLY. Rained a shower of lips that were never returned..._

_She had **begged him **to stay while cuffing her body against his, breathing so heavily, in a manner so--! _

She laid ashamed and humiliated, wishing an instant death. Hurriedly, she released the other from her hold. A devastating look overcame her face as she pulled back. Robin floored her wavering eyes as MiHawk stirred, rising off the bed.

_I have to say something.. anything..! _stormed her mind._ Say you were sleep walking-- say you had too much to drink-- say you were--!_

"I'm sorry.." For an insane moment Robin thought her voice had spoken out of accord. "I'm sorry--" the swordsman repeated, "I've wronged you."

Robin chewed her lips as the swordsman shouldered the blames for action he had never initiated. "I didn't mean to do this to you-- to do _any _of this to you.." he continued, "After tomorrow you'll no longer need to deal with me. The Mugiwara's, they have been sent for as promised." spoke the back, refusing to face the woman behind. "I have kept my part, you will have kept yours after finishing the one voyage of our agreement." he began towards the door. "Your captain.. the swordsman. I have meet them in the past. Continue learning the world with them, they are a good crew." spoke the departing steps.

Robin felt something in the equivalence of a limb leave her body as the distance increased. The words sounded too much like a farewell. The mortification of earlier was completely lost, replacing its void with a huge urge to cry.

MiHawk took hold of the handle, with a click, the lock began to slide down, ready to allow the figure from the room. Shaky fingers reached out, claiming a loose handful of the silky material in front. MiHawk paused at the small tug he felt on the back of his robe. The quivering hold did not release as the woman behind gripped tighter the cloth in hand.

"…I was but a child then. At the age of nine. A young pirate swordsman.. not but an adolescent himself. It was my first time to ever meet him." Every function of his body stopped. "Whether he knew the reason for my chase or not, he had no obligation.. but he saved me." MiHawk's palm slide off the lock. He turned a way, facing the woman behind. "At the risk of being caught and executed himself, he helped a complete stranger, an orphan girl… I never knew terror the way I did when he made way for my own escape." the deep blue of her eyes glistened. "I thought for certain that he would be killed..! I cried so much after the fight; the swordsman, he possessed incredible strength! I've never felt so grateful and relieved in my life." the struggling tears had long passed the point of hiding, it rained freely as she looked up to the other. "I don't know if he knows, but that one day-- his one gesture, gave me the courage to brave this hellish world. He showed me that something besides cruelty could be found in this place... Discovering true history, the true life of this earth is my most important goal in life but it was that swordsman who gave me the courage, the hope to continue my dream. I think… I think underneath it all, all my life, I was actually searching for him more than anything else." Shaky fingers reached up, combing lightly the dark hair. "He had longer hair back then…" she whispered brokenly, smiling through her tears.

She had reached half way to his lips before stopping. The sudden realization of how her kisses were never returned during the past moment of passion struck hard as she started to pulled away. Before the second wave of shame completely consumed her, it began with force. No hesitance. With one movement, the swordsman's hand had raised her chin and suddenly she felt the strong warmth press against her lips. The heavy, rushed claim of earlier changed to careful pressure; he kissed both corners of her mouth; the left, then right. Her trembling hands wrapped around his neck. She felt every limb in her body grow weak as she dared to return the kiss. Slowly, she parted her lips, allowing the tongue. Shyly, but eagerly she suckled the warmth that entered her mouth.

It awoke every cell in his body as the deep kiss surged through. Her hold tighten around his shoulder as he explored her mouth. He kissed her heavily and hungrily-- a dying man desperate for the life saving oasis. Sometime during their passionate lock they must have moved towards the soft cushion of the bed, for Robin felt her back drop gently onto the silky sheets as MiHawk placed himself over her body. The kiss never broke as the two positioned in bed. He kept both elbows in support to not hurt her with his weight. There was no denying the heat that had begun to circulate within the two bodies. The first lock of lips ended when he drew for air. Breathless and panting he rested his forehead against the beautiful woman.

He closed his eyes in agony, _What am I doing..? Stop. Leave now. _commanded the silent voice. Her soft breaths continued beneath him, _Don't do this to her.. There is no good in this outcome. Let her be happy with her nakama's. Don't be a fool. Leave now. _With eyes still shut, slowly, his forehead parted from hers. Only when it had completely lifted did he open his eyes. She looked up with pure blue gaze. She was truly a thing of beauty. He had heard many times that he possessed the most unusual eyes of a hunter. They knew nothing. His own were nothing against the deep calm-- the serene of ocean that reflected in hers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Their first kiss had left her breathless. The swordsman pulled away and rested against her forehead as the two found air. She watched him from their close distance, his eyes were shut, crunched in pained thought. Then she felt it. He began pulling away. He carried a lost look, torn for the right words to say. Such a look threw her off. She had never seen such an expression on the swordsman before. Even when Lord Faranon confirmed the events of his friends betrayal, the death of his mentor-- even then, he had never shown the tortured look he wore now.

His pained expression broke her heart. She rose to match his new elevation.

".._Robin, we can't_--" She kissed the smooth skin between his jaw and mouth.

".._we shouldn't_--" his eyes slide shut as the impossible softness brushed gently his lower lips.

".._after tomorrow I'll be--" _She covered, ending the broken trail of words as her lips found the whole of the his mouth. The tip of her tongue traced the inner line of his lips, caressing and inviting his love.

It was too much. God could expect only so much from a man.

He parted more of his mouth, allowing Robin the deeper of him. With one hand supporting the two weights, another wrapped gingerly around her body. There was a strange heartbreaking sorrow in the way he embraced her. He held her carefully, afraid she may break and disappear should he hold her too tight. With arms snugly about the other, gently, he leaned her back in. The loosened bow of earlier had already caused the dress to begin its own descend from its appropriate place. The kisses moved along her swan-like neck as MiHawk reach behind her back. He gripped the already slack cloth and began pulling it off her body. He kissed along the new skin it revealed as the dress shed. The wraps of her bra remained as the wine colored cloth continued its move over and off her hips. In one sweeping move the dress was now entirely off her person. Before she had a chance of blushing at her bikini-like state he had returned to her lips. It felt criminal to have his sword calloused hands grace over her flawless skin, but she shifted and moved to feel more of his touch. With hand on her soft thigh, it rose over the round of her hips and onto her back. Robin felt delicious shivers course her skin as the touch smoothed up her back. He kissed her under the chin then moving down to mouth the soft skin of her neck.

Her breathing picked up as he kissed the area of her neck. She reached out with both hands to part the material of his robe. MiHawk shifted to help the shoulders to slip off. The top half of the robe hung loosely over the belt about his waist. Her fingers traced along the form of muscle behind his back and shoulders, she marveled at how a body could be sculpted in such a way. His chest was broad and solid, the muscles knotted and twisted under the smooth skin. The soft moonlight defined every detail of his muscular body as well as the rise and fall of his breathing chest. So distracted by the magnificent physique, she hadn't the slightest idea of how enchanting she was under the pale moonlight.

His lips traveled down the soft arm. Her fingers, slender and beautiful, just like the rest of her; he kissed each of them. Under her thin back the free hand smoothed the soft skin between her shoulders; there, he found the string that would release her chest wrap. Robin felt her nipple's brush against the material as it swept off her chest. His hand fingered the parallel lines up either side of her spine. She arched up gracefully, encouraging the sensual touch traveling up her back. She gasped in shock upon the new sensation on her raised chest; her nipple turned hard before softening against the warmth of his tongue. His lips felt soft and wonderful on her tender chest, he gently mouthed the sensitive areolas before working the tip; his thin facial hair brushed and tickled the side of her breast. Her quivering back fell helplessly, letting the swordsman's arm support her weight as she lost herself in his touch. The new feeling, it was the most erotic experience she had ever felt in her life yet. Robin found herself hugging her partner close in arms as he continued the attention on her naked chest.

She had never before engaged in activity of this sort with anyone. In the calamity of her life there were no moments to dally on secondary thoughts of physical pleasure. The only time she actually found the peace of mind during her chaotic life was when she finally met the Mugiwara's. And even then, the idea of this sort of activity had never crossed her mind with any of her male nakama's.

MiHawk pulled away, now fleeting kisses over her shoulder. A heated blush began working up her neck as she prepare her next sentence. She nuzzled into MiHawk's neck, "MiHawk, I.." she murmured, "it's my first time.." she confessed in a barely audible whisper. She had not missed the look of hesitation on his face when they first laid in bed. Her fragile arms kept around his neck, afraid he might rise and walk out the door.

As she feared she felt the breath in his throat stop. Actually, he had stopped movement altogether. It was not more than two seconds of pause but she feared it as eternity. Her mouth moved before she heard herself, "Please.. don't stop." she whispered into his skin. Her long lashes brushed against his cheek when she kissed his throat. It was miraculous how the simple act could arouse him so much, it destroyed all other reason and flushed him deep with heat.

Her trailing lips rose to find his as the two locked once more. Robin felt a surge of excitement, along with intense nervousness as her partners hand worked loose the bow holding the last of her garment. She felt the material slack and slip off on the final of the swordsman's pull. Robin felt his warm hand palm around the inner width of her thigh. She scrunched her eyes shut at the daring closeness of his touch.

A surprised cry escaped her lips when his fingers touched between her thighs. Then it hit her, the intense shock; its foreign, this animalistic feeling she'd never known but yearned; it swirled and danced in her senses as the swordsman caressed her center. The talent of his of hands were not only limited to the control of the sword but to the female body as well; his touch never entered inside as it moved purposefully and rhythmically about her core. Her breath quickened as she clutched desperately to his strong arm. Her body quivered under the dexterity of his fingers. He leaned, giving a soothing kiss over her forehead as the pace quickened. Robin gasped and she looked up at him desperately as she melted under his sweet caress. MiHawk felt his own heat grow as he looked into her swimming eyes.

She could not muffle enough of the heavy embarrassing sounds that escaped her throat as the movements continued. Every muscle in her body tingled as the euphoric feeling administered under his touch. Robin pressed her face against his chest and hid from him as she cried out from her first orgasm. MiHawk felt the burst of smooth liquid on his fingers as he reached to kiss Robin over her panting lips. She drew a shuttering breath as the blissful throe of her release swept through her body. The entire ordeal, as shocking and embarrassing as it was, nothing had ever felt so good in her entire life-- in fact, it felt so good, she was _still _shaking. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and as her light breath blew softly into his mouth he grew more impassioned and felt himself harden for her.

Warped in the lascivious event of earlier, Robin moved her leg sensuously under her partner. Her smooth thigh brushed between whatever flesh it found beneath the swordsman's robe. To her great surprise, from their lips locked in kiss, a low growl escaped his throat. She laid frozen, both mortified and fascinated by the sound she had caused him to make. The growl sounded almost like a purr, and even with the strong blush burning all the way to her ears Robin couldn't help but want to hear the sound a second time. She repeated her movement; he curled forward, half-burying the sound between her neck and ear. With brave hands, she reached to undo the tie of his belt and a second later, only the two, naked, occupied the bed. Robin watched the swordsman's bare body with unyielding fascination. The quivering, magnificent muscle of his torso seduced her hands to touch. Her fingers rippled over the ridged muscle of his back before smoothing onto the sculpted firmness of his flank. Her goddess thighs continued its shameless stroke while her lips rose for his chest; she licked like a kitten before nibbling and kissing each nipple; upon every stoke upon, every kiss-- she commanded a thick growl to ring from his throat. "_Robin_.." he groaned heavily, his voice raw with need. After reaching to kiss his pulsing throat, she positioned herself more conveniently for the swordsman's use.

The smooth mass leaned gingerly over her, she felt him move above her, all raw, powerful, muscular. "Robin, this is going to hurt--" his worried trail of words stood interrupted when she caressed the distinct angle of his jaw, brushing through the short-smoothed hair with her elegant fingers she gave her reply in action; her luscious breasts pressed invitingly against his chest while she reached up to kiss his cheek and lips.

Kissing her lovingly, he started slowly and pressed into her center. With lips still locked, her pained moans echoed into his mouth as he filled her. Her nails dug into his firm triceps, her innocent eyes begged with its wavering blue, and as much as she whimpered he tried to be gentle, distracting her with kisses and loving strokes of her hair as he pressed on until breaking the mark of her virginhood.

Simultaneously, to have her mouth and to be inside her was pure heaven. Her untouched body squeezed tightly around his erection making him gasp and groan. She breathed heavily, suffering from the sheer length and girth harboring inside her body. Here, MiHawk held himself, calling all the discipline he had mastered as a swordsman for control and patience's as he waited for his lover to get used to him. After more seconds, he tested with a small push. A strained moan sounded from under him. He continued on with more small moves, extracting a wave of sound from her upon every touch.

As aching her insides were from the new attention, from the angle the swordsman moved about her, every stroke brushed her in such a way that threatened to cause the incredible ecstasy she had first known under his loving caress. Soon enough, she wanted more. In her heated delirium she couldn't put together a single coherent thought, "_Please, please_--" her muddled mind searched desperately for the word she needed. Then, it came to her. "_harder_--" she begged.

It was like releasing a lion from his cage. He entered her with new strength, reaching her more deeply and thoroughly than he ever had. Her body bucked as she clawed onto his back. Courtesy gone-- pardoned by his lovers own request, he unleashed himself the way his body was geared to move. So passionate and strong his thrusts, Robin had to bite her lips to keep within a sound that would awake all of Pandora. His thrust lifted her hips, making them rise before falling back, the friction it caused was pure ecstasy.

Between the gasps, in broken whisper, the woman called her lover by all three names that formed the title. All his life the swordsman never gave a fleeting thought about the weight of the words, but when the stunning creature in his arms called for him it was pure gold. It was wonderful, the way her face shifted every time he pressed against her. He kissed her lips and pressed into her again and again to see the pleasure on her face and hear her enticing cries. Her whimpering calls climbed higher and higher and he felt the walls of her hug even tighter around him. Once again the exquisite shocks began to course through her body and tingled all the way to her toes. She knew what was coming and tried to hide again, but this time he didn't let her. With one hand on her chin, he made her look at him. He smoothed light kisses over her flushed cheek while the rest his body never stopping the blessed rhythm causing her this pleasure. She shut her eyes tight, both embarrassed and overjoyed for the approaching rapture.

"Look at me.." he said in a heavy, husky voice. Even in his disarranged heated state, the hypnosis of his eyes possessed their own talent-- at that moment, he could have told her jump off a cliff-- she would have done it. Robin obediently kept her wavering eyes locked onto his as her lips continued their cries of pleasure. Lost in his eyes, screaming his name, her body released the second orgasm of the night. MiHawk felt the coat of warmth thick around him as she shivered in his arms.

She reached for him, and upon every thrust he claimed her lips and kissed her passionately. The excellent momentum continued, pleasure drenched every sense of the body as the euphoric rhythm pressed. The lovers spoke in groans, gasps and moans-- their own private language of sounds that meant nothing but everything to the two bodies locked in heat. Her full lips pressed against the curve of his neck, she kissed and sucked the smooth skin, unaware of the massive mark she was creating on his flesh. Robin felt the deep groan vibrate from his throat as he worked over her body, and she herself, moaned uncontrollably as her lover pressed against her core. Periodically, grinding his hips, he would push deeper, and each time Robin cried out louder than ever and only his strong hand on her hip kept her tossing body on bed.

A prisoner, hopelessly captured in the eroticism of his movement. She was completely and utterly subjugated by him, drawn to him in a way she had never imaged in a million years. He possessed his own gravity and she was pulled to its force, swallowed up in the pure, raw thrusts of his movement. His grunts and pants became harder and heavier as the two rocked against each other. The increasing heat laced through his body, making him repeated her name over and over as the coming euphoria engulfed him. Shuttering, he called her name one last time on his final thrust. Robin gasped hard as his hot release filled deep inside her. His heavy breathing echoed over her neck, the gasping exhales brushing hot over her body. She felt him finish inside and wearily reached to stoke the limp hair falling over the crown of his face.

When he removed himself she nestled into the curve of his shoulder. With one hand on her back he held her close. The two never spoke. They laid in darkness, listening to the silence of the night. When enough time had past for Robin to think the other was sleeping. She would quietly call his name and he would respond with a slight nod. They made love twice more that night. Each time beginning with a innocent kiss before climbing into more intense action. After, she laid worn and glowing. She tunneled against his ribs, relinquished against his human heat.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She was such a fragile thing.

He could break her so easily. She knew this. But she laid. So exposed. So trusting. So innocent.

He laid beside her, their bodies pressed together and legs intertwined, the two embracing closely. He had yearn for her longer than she would ever known. Naked and beautiful, his very own goddess, innocent and exposed in her sleeping form. He bent and softly kissed the protruding bone of her pelvis as his hand freed her feet of the ruby incrusted sandals.

"_I love you_.." she had whispered after their third. "_Ever since the first day we met, I've never stopped loving you_.." sleepily, she nestled into the crook of his arm.

Sweet, sincere words. It was incredibly cruel to how such wondrous, adoring revelation could tear a soul. MiHawk closed his eyes in anguish. The slumbering woman awaited no response. He held her tighter, the events of the past hours were irreversible. She would never know of the pain ripping through his soul upon her confession.

The pirate, the wanted criminal, the archeologist, the strong, the woman, the lover; all raw, all power, all lustrous, all beauty; this she shed, abandoning all these things for the moment in his embrace. Here in her slumber she became the child of nine from when they first met, seeking, relishing in the protection and warmth she found in the swordsman's arms. And he let her have it. He let her take whatever shelter he could provide his lover, if only, if at least for the night...

He didn't sleep for a fraction of the night. Such need seemed like a waste of time for what he was left with. Time went by too fast as he laid memorizing the beat of her heart against his skin. The pre-dawn broke over the horizon, casting its majestic colors over the water garden.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_Icon Image Guide:_ MiHawk _- "Dream"_

**A/N: **...

Author is currently... staring at the sun.


	17. Chapter 17: Kiss & Cry

Taking character requests! For more information please see the A/N section at the end of this chapter.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH 17: Kiss & Cry**

_It wasn't just for the night. It wasn't just for the raw hunger. It was for..._

He never let the thought finish. Instead he distracted himself with the warmth of her skin; still and steady, breathing softly against his own. Her thigh hugged over his leg, her breasts pushed comfortably over his chest, and her heart… her heart ticked soft and alive against his skin. He breathed the sweet natural scent of her body, needing it more than air itself as he nestled into her hair.

He carefully untangled himself from her, kissing her gently as he did so. She stretched pleasantly in her sleep making it all the more difficult for him to leave. Clenching his jaw MiHawk willed himself off the bed and returned the abandoned gown onto his body. Moving about the room he collected Robin's clothes and accessories, the very ones he had carelessly discarded earlier that night. He set all these things neatly onto a armchair. Lastly he covered his lover well in the silk blanket. He lingered for more seconds, not wanting to leave. But the time was up. The evanescence of the morning mist had melted away to let in the rising sun. He looked over her once more before leaving her in peace.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She awoke weary and alone. Keeping both eyes tightly closed she searched the space beside her with a soft sweep of her arm. Empty. She laid motionless in bed, afraid that more movement will break the fragile bubble of her dream. It had clearly been a dream. The daunting proof was there, she was alone in the solitude of her chamber.

_Time to wake up._

She stirred under the sheets and immediately cringed at the intense ache of her entire body. Shaking and clumsy from excitement she hurriedly shook off the covers to expose her nude body. To her left she found her formal gown draped over the large armchair, her red sandals also laid neatly at the foot of the furniture. She covered her face with both hands and fell back into the pillows and laughed, aches and all.

A soft knock at the door brought her back to her senses. "_Milady-- Ceria, asking permission to enter." _Robin jumped out of bed and raced to wrap on a shower gown.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon milady." Ceria bowed as she set a neat tray of soup and salad.

"Afternoon??" Robin went to the windows and slide apart the thick mesh of curtains. Brilliant sunlight filled the room completely.

"Yes milady, Sir MiHawk had given strict orders so that you may rest peacefully. Today is a very exciting day after all!" Ceria continued as she loaded more meat dishes beside the wine glass.

Robin shot up. "The duel." She swallowed thickly and went to the washroom. "Thank you for the meal, I'll take it after a shower."

"Certainly."

"Ceria?" Robin peeked out. "And where is MiHawk?"

"I believe he sought out at dawn to revisit the old training ground."

**XxX… Abandoned Training Ground ...XxX**

This was where Seraph and Eagle had battled. This was where an angel died and a demon was born. Most of the Blackwood trees were uprooted and splintered. Chunks of earth had been gouged and broken. The once vibrant wildflowers had been muscled out and vanished. Weed and wild grass had taken over the rubble plain.

In the mist of the earthen decay only one thing remained as it was, a white boulder. The three had camped beside that boulder countless nights during their training.

"_Why do you fight?" _

A distant echo rang from his memory. In the solitude of the wind blown valley MiHawk closed his eyes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_The sky illuminated from the brilliance of a million stars. The night insects serenaded their usual songs, silencing at every foreign sound only to immediately start up again. He laid comfortably on the boulder, his silvery white hair tussling gently in the breeze, head up to face the star filled heaven._

"…_Why do you fight?"_

_MiHawk stopped spinning the dagger in hand and glanced to the figure. Othello dropped the last log into the fire and also looked at Eagle. _

"_Why do you fight?" he repeated lazily. _

_Othello stood to his full height and threw out his chest proudly. He extended one hand in aristocratic pose and said, "I fight for the righteous! I fight on behalf of the innocent and weak! I fight for those who were wronged! I fight for those who suffer injustice! But most importantly, I fight for all the beautiful ladies in the world who desperately need my service and protection in this fierce era of--!" _

"_That's nice fool. Are you done yet?" Eagle jumped off the stone to dodge Othello's retaliation. After a brief quarrel the two settled down. _

"_MiHawk, why do you fight?"_

"_..It seems Othello already covered all and any reason for why a man should fight." He had returned to spinning the dagger. Othello and Eagle met eyes in amazement._

"_Did you just make a joke?" Othello edged. MiHawk gave a crooked grin. Even as Othello howled in laughter MiHawk felt the third watching him steadily. The icy blue eyes bore into him, studying him in the most curious manner. As the Shion finally winded down Eagle pressed again. _

"_Why do you fight?" he asked solemnly._

_MiHawk sat still, staring the flicking flame and remembered the brave orphan girl. "I fight.. for those who have not.. and will not give up."_

_Eagle sat silent for the minute. Suddenly he stood and sneered. "Huh.. another fool.."_

_Othello dusted the ground before taking seat. "Hey Eagle, why do you fight?"_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here?"

MiHawk opened his eyes to see Syn stalking across the field. "Nothing. Just thinking." he said dryly. Syn took to his side as she scanned the rubble.

"Eagle?"

MiHawk didn't answer, instead he countered with a question. "Did you need something?"

Syn hesitated and swallowed before taking posture. "Sir MiHawk I come for your word." she bowed deeply in Shion ritual. "You already know what I'll ask of. Will you give me your word?" Keeping her head lowered she awaited his reply.

"You have my promise." He raised Syn's face gently. Her panic seeped through as she latched desperately onto his hand with both of hers.

"On the light of the fading sun-- during the duel in the coliseum, hurt him. Wound him if you have to but DO NOT allow him victory… Please." she begged. Whatever shame she felt she kept it well hidden under her masked façade.

MiHawk answered with a nod. He looked away kindly as Syn wept into his hand.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

By the time Robin had stepped out of the shower she was a nervous wreck. The thought of MiHawk and Othello clashing in battle was torture. A shiver shot through her spine as she recalled the smothering power that had emitted from the furious Shion in the deep forest.

She slipped into the gold robe Ceria had set out on bed. The young girl helped tie the intricate lacing at her back and presented a new set of shimmering sandals for her feet. In her current state Robin had no appetite for food but had forced pieces of fruit down under Ceria's nag and persistence. When Ceria finally decided that she had enough, Robin was released from her attention and free to wander the palace. She paced the entire premises searching for Othello or Syn, but mostly for MiHawk.

"Ah, Lady Robin! There you are." Robin turned to greet an exuberant Othello. "I've been looking for you ever since Ceria informed me of your wake." he grinned. "I trust you've rested well?"

The two exchanged polite regards as they continued down the corridors. Othello fell back into playing the helpful host and began explaining the detailed history of the Shion's. "--It has been a century since the reunion but it is said that only during the Hail of the Stars the immortals from the Island of…" He stopped to find his company nodding absentmindedly. "Lady Robin is everything alright?" He arched forward in concern.

Unable to hold back any longer, all the fear and dread for the fight came pouring out. "Sir Othello is this duel really necessary?? You and MiHawk.. you are comrades-- nakama are you not?! This battle is pointless and brutal. How can two friends spar against each other for such a trivial thing? What if one of you gets hurt or even--!" Robin bit her lips to stop the horrid word. Othello looked down with kind eyes.

"Please, milady." Othello gently took her hand. "Come this way, I want to show you something." He lead her out to the water garden and unsheathed the silver handled blade from his belt. He rolled the weapon expertly in his capable hands. The beautiful blue blade shined magnificently under the fading sun. He handed the dagger carefully to Robin. For such a nimble sized weapon the solid weight of the item startled her. She felt the cool smooth of the silver and admired the razored edge of the dark blue.

"_Umi no kiba _-- or the _Fang of the Ocean_ -- is a special blade. The very blade is a live thing in itself that it chooses their worthy owners. For this, first, the wielder must be noble at heart. The wielder and the blade share a very deep bond. In fact, this bond is so strong the blows of the dagger strikes down only what the master truly wishes to destroy. The Fang of the Ocean is undoubtedly a very dangerous weapon… If I were to wish immediate death for my target the blade has the power to deliver such command with one strike."

Robin had held her breath the entire time the Shion talked. Othello noticed the tenseness of her body and hurried to adopt his more cheerful tone. "But please Lady Robin, do not fear." He took the weapon from her hand and pointed the nearby tree. A bizarre looking horned reptile, no bigger than size of a child's finger was rapidly scurrying up the plant.

"The Yellowthorn lizards are mortal enemy to the Nightingales. They use their potent venom to immobilize the birds in sleep while they feast on their hearts." Othello positioned himself lower to the ground. With a sharp flick of his wrist the dagger launched across the garden and impaled the vermin against the trunk.

When they reached the targeted tree Robin stared at the dead reptile pinned to the thick bark. The blade had struck so hard Othello had to pull with strength to release the corpse. Robin's eyes grew wide with astonishment as she ran her hand repeatedly over the struck area of the tree. The smooth bark was untouched, unharmed as if nothing had ever happened.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Soon after the demonstration Othello had to leave in preparation for the duel. Robin lingered in the garden, stressing and worrying about the coming event. She hated being this helpless. It was clear that this fight was only for show. The real reason for such a battle was to decide who gets to go on the suicide mission. Alone. Whether that may be MiHawk or Othello she didn't like either choices. It was such a ridiculous notion that Othello should march into enemy territory where it was more likely he'd meet his death in the hostile environment before even crossing his real target. It was equally insane that MiHawk should stride in alone into this unknown island where he was sure to be outnumbered and surrounded.

She knew MiHawk was a powerful man and was more than capable of handling himself; the world's most powerful swordsmen, a Shichibukai, a man who could probably stand easily on equal level with the Yonkou's... Yet something about this mission gave her a sickening feeling. It didn't bond well.

Although she lacked a good majority of information on the situation, she was smart enough to know that this was no mission one man should undertake.

Again. She hated feeling this helpless. As a child she had cursed and hated her demonic abilities but as time passed this very curse became a crucial dependence in her survival, without it she felt totally expose. It was true that under MiHawk's protection she didn't need to fend for herself but every increasing second during their brief travel she had felt like a enormous burden to the swordsmen. Especially when the creature Siren had held her hostage to wreck havoc on the swordsmen.

She took a deep breath and braced her arms in stance. Crossing them over her chest she exhaled slowly. "TRES FLEUR!" A jolt of excitement shot through as three hands sprung around the flower bed. The link was weaker than usual, the hands waved and fluttered before dissolving into pedals. Tightening her arms she shut her eyes and concentrated. "CIEN FLEUR!"

**XxX… Pandora Island:** **Coliseum ...XxX**

She had been so preoccupied in the garden she didn't even notice the quick fading daylight. If Ceria didn't burst in to get her, she would have surely missed the duel.

Even from afar she could feel the rolling rumbles of the massive crowd that had gathered at the battle arena. When she entered the stunning structure Robin was awestricken by the sheer number of Shion's that filled the amphitheatre. Ceria lead Robin all the way to the largest box balcony. It was the best seat in the house. Lord and Lady Faranon, Syn and the entire royal court were already in seat. Robin bowed gracefully to the authorities before taking seat besides Syn. Syn greeted her the usual wryly smile but there was definitely a strain of anxiety behind the mask. Robin nodded and smiled back. The two exchanged no words as they eyed the barren battleground.

The sun set, letting the red of its bleed linger on the sky. The tallest member of the council -- whom Robin later learned to be the head advisor -- bowed deeply to the King before taking stand. Immediately the dull roar of the masses faded. He outstretched both arms as if to embrace the crowd and spoke:

"_Children of Pandora! Today we gather here to witness and celebrate the birth of a great warrior! Marked disciple of the great Seraph sama; the Crowned Prince of your very own; the best swordsmen amongst brother Shion's-- I give you Prince Othello Faranon!!" _The surge of scream boomed from all around as Othello entered the arena through heavy metal doors. Dawned in simple black and gray uniform, he held the Ocean's Fang high in salute as he neared the heart of the field. His eyes were not smiling like usual. In fact it was so hard and cold Robin felt like she was looking at a completely different person.

"_And now, a fellow disciple to have trained under the great warrior angel; the chosen wielder of the dark blade, Kokutou Yoru; the best swordsmen amongst human mortals-- I give you Sir Jaraquille MiHawk!!" _An equally alarming roar shook the ground as MiHawk emerged from the opposing gates. He saluted the crowd and royals before turning to face his opponent. He'd made the gesture formally yet so briefly Robin barely had time to catch his eyes before he deliberately looked away. Before Robin could feel completely miserable the announcer was speaking to silence the crowd, when he stepped down all attention fell on the King. Lord Faranon raised one arm high into the air.

Everything moved in slow motion to Robin's eyes. The guillotine drop of Lord Faranon's arm, the sweltering heat of the arena, the growing scream of the masses. Things continued to move this way; the maddeningly slow motion, her brains reluctance to witness the insanity. Her breath was caught in her throat; she couldn't get herself to breath. A soothing touch at her hand freed the air. Robin didn't have to turn to see who it was. Instead, she squeezed back the hand gently. The two beauties sat silent and solemn amidst the pulsing crowd, each holding desperately to the hand that gave them the courage to watch the unveiling battle.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tall and leonine the two stepped in endless circle. Both never breaking eye contact. Then suddenly, it began with such force and speed the crowd couldn't keep up with the blur of the motion. The first blow was full head on. The blue blades grinded and sparked in menacing light as the clashing forces met. MiHawk's eyes were set with burning intensity and the blue of Othello's had already morphed into the battle silver. Their lips were jeering in excitement. For a moment the crowd was stunned still with fear. Then came the shouts.

Following an exceptionally large crack both fighters jumped high apart. The coliseum roared for the sake of battle. The very battle that moved with such inhuman speed no one but a few worthy Shion warriors could keep track of.

Theirs was a game if speed and stealth. MiHawk was the first to deliver a devastating strike, his dark hair full of wind as he descended upon Othello. The Shion's screamed as Othello crashed into the arena wall, the deafening thud shook the very structure. Syn sat solemn with her lips pinched so tight it had gone white. Othello lurched forward and plunged back into the fight. Their deadly dance of swords continued as the two slashed and stabbed, each stroke of knife breezing and missing the others flesh just by millimeters. Othello pivoted with a right kick, forcing MiHawk to dodge into reach before slashing for his neck. To avoid the combined attack MiHawk almost fell, catching himself quickly with the other hand, he spun to avoid the following strike.

The silver handles twirled and twisted in expert hands, efficiently changing the angle of the blade for optimal attack. Duel was too pretty a word. This was real. They were _hunting _each other. Robin's mouth went dry as the truth revealed itself. The hostile ice of their eyes, the flashing gleam of the weaponry. It was all real. Then suddenly, Othello blurred with speed, his hit was aimed straight for the heart. MiHawk was quick to react with a turn of the body, still, a part of the blow got caught on his shoulder. Robin felt the blood pound in her head, terror seized her completely with Othello's latest move.

When the Shion's fist met his shoulder, it struck him so hard it jarred him momentary. He recovered quickly, forcing Othello to retreat with a deadly swipe. His shoulder sockets burned and the pain shot instantaneously through his entire body. He had expected this much. Othello was definitely not the young reckless warrior he had been when they last parted. He no longer made unnecessary movements, wasted no energy in meaningless combo strikes. Every move of his wrist connected and directed the point of the blade as his eyes calculated and devised. A grin slowly rose to MiHawk's lips. The last time he'd enjoy such a worthy challenge was at Barties years ago. The young swordsmen, Roronoa Zoro.

MiHawk jumped to dodge the dagger by a heartbeat. The sharp edge skinned his neck as it just barely missed its target. But Othello's risky move came with cost. Grabbing his wrist with his free hand, MiHawk slammed the butt of the dagger against Othello's hold on the sword. Simultaneously, he spun and balled his fist around the handle and struck him hard on the chest. Othello grunted and skid across the field, dragging a bent knee deep into ground to halt the force.

Othello's dagger spun wildly in air and began descending directly between the two combatants. Both warriors immediately dashed towards the sword. When the two collided their clashing battle auras created a devastating quake through the entire island. The audiences screamed and took cover. Only Robin and Syn stood, their knuckles bone white as they waited silently for the result of the battle. By the time the dust settled every Shion were on their toes, craning over to see the victor. Jaws dropped in awe, but the opened mouths were at lost for words.

Othello stood over MiHawk with his dagger plunged into his sides. The silver glaze of his eyes ebbed away as he laughed in triumph. "Its my victory MiHawk." he declared between wheezing gasps. Much to his amazement, MiHawk grinned back.

"You may have gotten my stomach.. but I've got your heart." he whispered. Gapping, Othello staggered back. He stared down the silver handle of the dagger impaled deep through his chest. Utterly baffled, he looked from MiHawk's grinning face to the dagger, then back again. Finally he flopped onto his back, throwing his head back he roared with laughter.

"_Winner and the newest Champion of Shion's! Good people of Pandora!! I give you, Sir Warrior Jaraquille 'Takanome' MiHawk!" _The perfectly rounded amphitheater echoed the words endlessly, until the crowd generated their roaring approval.

Both warriors reached to extract the blade from their bodies, the swords drew out, leaving the flesh perfectly unharmed. MiHawk extended a hand to his grounded friend. He grinned impishly, still cocky from his recent victory.

"Return." spoke Othello, taking the help. Thumbs hooked as their palms met. He stared him deeply with his blue eyes, for once they were humorless. The half-grin smoothed off settling a more solemn look. "Broken or handicapped.. Return." he said more strongly. The grip on the shake tightened as the warriors watched one another. "Half-dead, half-alive-- it matters not. Return." There was intense force behind his earnest words. MiHawk nodded gravely. Othello rose to face MiHawk, they stood nose to nose. "Brother.. if not for anything else.. return for her." he whispered softly.

From the corner of his eyes MiHawk found the women of indication. He closed his eyes and nodded twice. Satisfied, Othello grinned. He took MiHawk's head roughly in hand and kissed hard the crown of his head.

The coliseum erupted in a thunderous cheer as the two warriors rose.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"So, I trust you had a good rest last night--" Othello asked indifferently as he dusted his robes. MiHawk started his nonchalant nod when Othello interrupted with: "--_in Lady Robin's room??" _

MiHawk's nodding head jerked to a halt. The Shion pointed the blue mark peeking from the collar of his shirt. "I don't remember striking anywhere near your neck during the battle." he accused enviously.

MiHawk opened and closed his mouth, pulling his collar higher he decided to answer with a meager shrug. A smidgen of guilt bloomed and began growing in his stomach until he noticed something on his friend. His lips quivering into a grin.

"Syn?" MiHawk asked, raising an amused eyebrow at the red mark etched around the Shion's throat.

"Yeah." Othello made a face as he touched the mark. Immediately, he saw on MiHawk's face that he was assuming a similar activity had taken place between himself and Syn the past night. "What?? No, no." he laughed, waving off the false assumption. "I went back last night to have that conversation with Lady Robin when I saw Syn sort of frozen in the middle of the hall in front of her door. I started asking her what she was doing when I heard--" looking sheepish, he redden.

For the first few seconds MiHawk was confused. Then the sudden realization hit like a tidal wave. Spastically, MiHawk barked out a cough and shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry." he got out, although he was fully uncertain of what he was apologizing for.

"Yeah. Umm... You two aren't the quietest things.." he mumbled. Even the lynx tip of his ears had turned pink. "Well anyways, when Syn saw me she kind of went mad and started strangling me.. like it was my fault for what was going on in that room! I'm surprised you didn't hear her. It was kind of scary.. she screamed out a kind of a yowl." Othello cringed as he remembered the sound. "It's not fair." He grumbled miserably. "I mean.. you get-- well, you know," He gestured the blue mark again, "while _I_ get choked." he grimaced, rubbing his neck.

MiHawk forced down a smile. As the two walked for the gates he roughly shoved the boy aside. Othello tittered and stumbled to regain balance. He blinked in surprise before laughing out loud. He ran to matched strides with his friend and returned the push as he ran out of the coliseum.

**XxX… MiHawk's Room ...XxX**

"It is a drink more effective than the Lazarian Nectar. It will boost your body and mind to its maximum capability. Just one sip and you'll feel the difference." She sounded like a merchant making a sale. MiHawk only raised an eyebrow as he swung on his leather coat.

"Is that so?"

"Just see for yourself! A single sip and you'll feel the difference in power. What? Do you deem me a liar??"

"Of course I trust you Syn." He bowed slightly before taking the cup in hand. The drink sparkled and fizzed inside the crystal goblet. He raised the glass in toast before taking to lips.

Nervous sweat drenched her forehead. He tilted the liquor incredibly slowly making a show of it. Suddenly she lashed out and shouted, "Oh stop! Stop it you fool!!" Syn frazzled, snatching back the glass. "You know as well as I that the drink is laced."

"Erosia Powder?" he asked, keeping the tease out of his voice.

"Slumber Scales.." she muttered guiltily.

"Hmm.. you would have me out for an entire day?"

She set the goblet with a bang, spilling much of the drink aside. Her mouth flew open to scream a lecture when a knock rang from the door. Huffing, Syn went to answer the door. It was Robin. She was startled to see Syn but greeted her warmly anyways. "Hello, I just wanted to--"

The Shion women stopped her short. "I suppose your audience is with MiHawk. I'll leave you two in peace." She started moving past Robin when she caught her eyes momentarily. The door shut with a soft thud.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Void of Syn's colorful voice the room seemed large and empty. This was the first time they would speak today. Summoning her courage she stepped closer to the swordsmen.

He had dighted in his usual attire: dark shirt, pants, boots, rimmed hat and the long overcoat. With the Shion blade and dark sword on person he was unmistakably prepared for departure.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked as causally as she could.

"Hn." He muttered without a look.

"I wanted to show you something." She closed her eyes briefs and a graceful set of arms appeared from her elbow and spun in an elegant fan before fading to pedals.

"Your powers have returned. Congratulations." He reached to strap the sword to his back.

As disheartening his lack of interest was, she spoke again. "I could fight now too. I'm sure I'll be a great help in this mission that your undertaking."

"Sorry, I think your mistaken. I have not asked for your aid in this task. I've freed you of any obligation to me, you're now released to be with your nakama. We have already settled this deal earlier." he brushed her off crudely.

"But last night--"

"Last night?" He turned to face her for the first time today only to look down at her condescendingly. "What about last night?" The sharp edge in his voice took her back. She didn't know what to say. She closed her mouth and felt stupid and embarrassed. The truth was she didn't even know how she was going to end her own sentence until he cut her short with his own rude line. A sickening knot tightened in her stomach. The cool numbness of his expression terrified her.

"Why are you saying this?" She tried in vain to look unaffected by his words. It took everything in her to keep back the tears of humiliation.

An unyielding amount of guilt and pain boiled inside of him. He forced it down. He knew he had no right to it. "I hope you're not going to tell me that after a lifetime of being an outcast and hunted, our encounter of last night was your worst experience."

She slapped him so hard her hand singed on impact. The features on his face barely shifted upon the strike. With vision blurring from tears, she concentrated on the shearing pain of her palm, too angry, too frightened to look into his face.

The pain he saw in her eyes was something alive. It enraged him. He was so furious at himself for what he was saying, what he _had _said.. what he _will _say. Slowly he reached, she flinched when he moved. Taking her elbow, he placed her reach conveniently to face.

"…I know your not satisfied." Something in his voice made her look up. It was there, the look of love and sorrow. It flickered and erased as if it had been an illusion, quickly replacing the features with the stone coolness.

She fought the impulse to hang on his neck and flattened her tone. "Why are you saying this?" Her hands hanging aside balled tightly as she shouted. "Why aren't you angry with me?! Don't talk like that! Don't talk as if you won't come back!" Against all her will the strength of her voice broke, "Don't leave me… Don't leave me again..!!"

"Robin--" His voice cracked, having nothing to do with the lack of use.

"NO!" she shouted, hugging tightly around his waist. He felt like he swallowed a lump of hot coal, it scorched his inside as Robin clung crying in his arms.

He loathed himself for it. For his selfishness. For what he had done to her. Why did he do it? It was a question he used to torment himself. A question he knew the answer to. He loved her. But even that sounded like nothing more than a excuse as he faced the consequences of his actions.

He didn't say anything for a while and then said, "I won't go."

The hiccup in her throat stopped in its place. She looked at him in disbelief. "You swear?"

He slowly removed himself from her hold. Walking toward the bed he set aside the Black Sword as a show of proof. "I swear." He reached for the half full glass on the nightstand. A small smile began formed over Robin's face. He took a sip of the drink, taking her into his arms he kissed her full. Robin started to return his touch when she felt the liquid fill her mouth. She tried to pull away but he held her tight, forcing the potion down through their kiss. Fresh tears began forming at her eyes as the situation dawned to her. He continued to hold her even after the drink was gone.

"I'm sorry." Gently, he leaned her to bed. Her watering eyes never left his face. They quivered and shook, fighting to keep open as hard as they could. He bent and kissed her one last time. He did so lovingly and passionately; like a man never expecting to be kissed again.

Her eyes-- they accused him, they called for him, they begged for him. As the struggling lids fluttered to a close, tears escaped from both corners.

"No." The restrain of her hands were frail on his shoulders. They slide off easily as he rose, the trailing hand caught weakly onto his cross necklace. The leather strap broke as she clung on. She hugged the acquired item to chest as if it would make him stay. "Don't leave me.. not again. Please.."

"I'll come back. I promise." he told through grit teeth. Words he were forbidden to speak. Lies. "I promise." he repeated.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Leaving behind the women he loved. But the door was closed now and there was no turning back. With heavy heart he started down the corridor.

"If there was ever a man who could fearlessly love a women called the child of demon…" MiHawk froze in his steps. "..it could only have been you. Will you leave her again?" demanded Syn. She marched to block his way and stared him down. He gave no answer.

"Why MiHawk? Why must you alone carry the weight of the world?! The floods of the Aquarian Gates do not reach the realms of the sacred islands! Stay here with Robin! Live with us! Forget the outside world and their foolishness! Why must you bear this burden?! It is not yours to suffer! MiHawk, let those fools of humans reap their punishment!" She was hysterical with rage as she shouted.

He sighed and stepped to move around her. Syn slipped up front and pushed his broad chest with both hands. "MiHawk, DON'T GO!!" Despite her aggressive shoves the swordsmen didn't shift an inch. He merely stood, standing her futile assaults. "Why are you so belligerent about this?!" she screamed angrily. "Why must you sacrifice yourself?! Pride? Duty? Honor? These mean nothing! STAY!" she screamed through her tears.

A soft look overcame his hardened face. "I will go." he said firmly but gently. She looked up, tears still streaming. "You know this.. I will go, because if I don't leave now Othello will try to ambush me to claim the stone for his own use." he chuckled. "And I will never let your Othello leave you. Goodbye Syn." He smoothed a gentle hand over her hair. Shedding endless tears, her mouth opened in helpless silence. Without another look he stalked into the darkness.

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Island of the Forsaken: The Chimera Island ...XxX**

"The sea.. she weeps." A choir of bells accompanied her every move as the women turned for the approaching figure. "The third gate will soon open."

He stopped just two feet from her. "It is not our concern." he briefed. He couldn't see her expression for the silver mask but he knew she was glaring at him. "Besides, it matters not what I think. There has nary been a worthy moral soul since that of D. Roger's and his crew-- there exists no more mortal saviors. Thus, the Shion's will not send any for trial."

"Do not say such things with ease!" her lips hissed angrily under the metallic mask. "Humanity will not meet their end like this. The Shion's.. they _will _send the worthy."

"Why is it that you side for the human's so fiercely? Had we not but a century ago aided in their near annihilation?"

Without answer she faced the ocean again. More chimes rang from the silver bells hanging from the tips of her hair. "Where is Trinus? I want all of us to be ready to receive the new challengers."

The man hesitated before deciding to answer. "A pirate ship has being allured into our realm.. it was probably Trin--"

"That insolent child. Go stop it, NOW." she growled. The tall figure gave a heavy sigh. After a slight nod he turned sharply and disappeared into the thick jungle.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

He knew he was getting close by the putrid smell and the increasing scream of the tortured mortal. The victim was a man near his forties. The last of the recently docked crew to undergo Trinus's judgment.

He approached the child from behind. "Hello Lernaean!" The blonde sat scrunched on both knees, causally carrying out the task at hand.

"You know better than this."

The child shifted her head as if to consider his words before continuing her work. "This one--" she explained, "likes to touch young flesh." The man screamed horribly under the child's attention. "And after he's done.. he kills them." The blonde reached for the second finger as the mans tortured shriek spilt the air. A sickening crack snapped from the hand. The pirate was bawling, now _begging _for his death.

The new figure moved around the small tormentor. Unsheathing a rusty sword from his belt he severed the screaming head. The child bolted up, hissing angrily. With dark eyes fixed she watched the rolling head until it plop into the bog. With a effortless kick the blonde sent the torso into the muck. "Your too soft." she growled, shoving pass the other.

"Trinus, stop." he ordered. "I know the recent cry of the sea makes you restless.. it unnerves us all but you can't continue going about like this." The child only scoffed and continued storming off. "Methuselah is angry." Trinus stopped reluctantly. "She believes it will end soon. She gives predictions of mortals who will pass our test and stop the Children of the Sky.. so do not be so angry. The sea will find peace soon." He said in a soothing manner.

There was a brief pause. The silence broke with a bitter laugh. "Hah! There exists no such mortals." The small shoulders gave a indifferent shrug then departed without another glance or goodbye.

**XxX… Present Time ..XxX.. Thousand Sunny ...XxX**

"LOOOOOOK OUT!"

By a hairs width, the terrified sniper jumped out of the way from the crashing cannon. It was the third cannon to break loose in the storm.

"Shit! This can't be right! Nami-san are you sure this is where the Eternal Pose points to??"

"I'm positive! The silver needle is pointing directly to that area! We circled around it twice to see if it was a mistake, but it's still pointing in that direction!" she screamed over the storm.

Ussop recovered from his earlier shock, "Oi! Nami that's not even an island!! It's just a slab of black rock!!"

"I can see what it is!" She snapped back.

The situation was hopeless. Following the guide of the relic pose the crew arrived into uncharted waters. Before they knew it, the guiding needle had brought the ship deep into raging waters churned violently by countless whirlpools surrounding a tall slab of stone.

"Zoro! What are you doing?" Chopper wheezed out.

He dragged the empty barrels towards the rail, shifting for footing as the ship continued to rock malevolently. "Experiment." With a grunt he threw the items overboard into the twin vortex.

The crew froze in confounded terror as the maelstrom churn the barrels into splinters. The broken pieces were slammed mercilessly against the stone till they misted into particles.

"Oi Mugiwara! The paddle system is losing powering against the current! The gauge is full in preparation for a Coup De Bust if you wanna fly outta here!" Franky yelled.

"Luffy!" Ussop gritted nervously.

During the entire ordeal he hadn't said one word. Luffy eyed the stone slab silently. "Franky gear the Coup De Bust for use.."

Sanji sucked the dampened cigarette harshly. Zoro didn't move from his cross armed stand. With eyes full of tears Chopper bit his quivering lips. Ussop stepped forward in protest but it was the orange haired navigator that shrieked out:

"Luffy! Are you saying we'll just give up on searching for Robi--?!"

Luffy ignored her and continued his instruction to Franky "--aim our flight directly towards that rock." His addressed his crew with a gleaming grin. "She's there. You know it. I know it." The entire crew leaned forward. It was insane but their captain was right. One by one, brave smiles returned to their faces. Luffy turned towards the border and faced the storm. "Hang on Robin, we're coming."

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**A/N: **_Request open for character entrance! (Non-Mugiwara)_

Here you guys can nominate whichever character you'd like to see in the story. The request is open for _any _character you'd like to enter (excluding _Portgas D. Ace.- _he's been pre-ordered!). I'm putting together a future chapter and would like your help! But please be warned that these characters will not have reoccurring roles in the story. Just a brief entrance. If it's a character you think I might not be familiar with, write a brief description of him/her. Chosen characters and their nominators will be credited.

**Again! Special thanks to **the very talented, _Allyn _for the fanart! Please see the profile section to view the most beautiful drawing from the scene of The Three Moons Ceremony. **It is seriously amazing**.. (Again, thank you so much! O.Ov)

**In addition..: **This chapter is really in dedicated to Allyn as a thank you for her awesome fanarts and motivating me to continue. I deeply apologize for such a late update.. It was never my intention to leave the stories neglected for so long. Thank you to reviewers who keep me going! I'll try my best to update more frequently from now on..

_Icon Image Guide: Robin - Broken Wings (xfluer)_


	18. Chapter 18: Requiem

**CH 18: Requiem **

Million stars shimmered against the tessellated shade of night. Gently, a white butterfly landed on tip of the pale stretched finger. Another hand drew up to softly stroke the frail velvet wings. It flapped slowly, enjoying the attention.

"He's coming…" A soft whisper, barely a sound. The thin lips drew into a cruel smile. Un-crumpling, the fist released into the ocean breeze, shedding the debris of powdered wings evenly out onto the dark skies.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_**Eagle. Age 9.**_

"Father when will you teach me to battle with sword?" the dark haired boy asked, struggling to climb down the haystacks.

"Ba-ka-! Father will never teach you something dangerous like that!" A small girl mounted on high shoulders turned to stick out her tongue at the other.

"Sena! You keep your mouth shu--!"

A burst of jolly laughter from the large man stopped the boy in his words. After his wheezing laugh settled he turned to his son. "Eagle, you know very well that when I retired from the position of Captain of the Guards, I swore I'd never raise the sword again. We moved to this peaceful island so we can live together happily." The man chuckled as the dark haired child looked away defiantly.

"That's lame." he muttered crossly. "It sucks to be a farmer. It's so much more cooler to be a warrior!" The small boy jumped forward, dueling an invisible enemy with an equally invisible sword.

"Your stupid onii-chan." Sena commented from higher up .

"Yah! Yah!" Eagle jumped up, poking his sister with the nonexistent blade.

"AAaaahhhh! I'm going to fall! Daddy! Make him stop!" the child cried, clutching tightly to her fathers head.

"Hahaha! Sena, don't call your brother names. And Eagle, you have to be nicer to your younger sister." chuckled the jolly man. "Now lets hurry and get this food to the livestock. Your mother will be angry if we're late for dinner again." With two high whistles the man urged the old workhorse along. "Oh! Both of you show me your tongues, let's not get caught again. Isabelle would be furious if she found out I bought you guys candy before meal."

"Leeehhh---" A set of brightly colored orange tongues stuck out.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Sena put your empty plate in the basin. And can you please check if the laundry's dry?"

"Yes mother." Sena obediently put away the dirty plates. She took care to kick her brother's chair before dashing out the door.

"Why you--!" the child struggled to steady his wobbling seat as he jumped up.

"Eagle-- sit." his mother said firmly. "Sena's just poking around because you don't play with her anymore. You know how much she misses you when your at school." He scowled but remained still as his mother's loving fingers combed through his unruly dark hair.

"Another fine meal Isabelle." His father grinned, patting his full stomach.

"Humf! What a thing to say after ruining the children's appetite with candy and such--"

Suddenly, her face stiffened. From far off screams echoed.

"_Pirates!!!! Pirates are raiding the village! Pirates!!!" _

Gun shots, screams, swords clashed and rang in the distance.

Eagle quickly jumped up, grabbing his father old sword from the mantle he dashed for the door. "Dad! We gotta fight!"

"Eagle, no!!!" his mother screamed. A strong arm yanked the weapon away from the boy.

"No son! Stay back with your mother and sister!"

"No! I'm going to help--" A sharp strike to the neck threw off his balance as the vision blurred.

"_Isabelle! Get Sena and hide with the kids in the cellar!" _His conscious faded as his body drop onto the cool dirt of the storage room. "_I'm going to town to---"_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"URGH!!" On the fourth slam the wooden door flew open. Thick dust distorted his vision as Eagle squinted against the debris. The kitchen that was supposed to be over the cellar was an open sky. Eagle stood in the mist of the burnt rubble. Amber glowed and smoked in the dying wood.

The house had been burned down. Straight ahead the town laid in ruins, dying flames sent black smoke thickly into air. Flittering ashes littered the sky, settling specks of white and gray onto the boys dark hair. The singe of smoke burned his eyes and choked his throat as he desperately searched his surroundings.

Just between the road and gate a heap of lump smoldered. Terror racked his small body as he broke into a mad sprint towards the burning item.

"AHHHH!!!" A blood-curdling scream ripped from his throat. Clumsy from terror and rage Eagle shredded off his shirt and began beating the flames from his father's charcoaled body. Endless trails of tears streamed down his face as he desperately fought the flames.

Finally, the fire smothered and snuffed out. "Father..? FATHER?!!!" Eagle screamed at the immobile figure.

It was no use. He was gone. A small movement caught the corner of his tearing eyes.

_No. NO. _

"MOTHER!! SENA!!" In front of the burnt down farmhouse two still figures rested on the ground. Eagle dashed towards the two, fumbling and tripping in his panic. "Mother!" Her body was full of blood pools. Multiple puncture wounds littered her once flawless skin, each grove of her marred body pooling deep red in her blood.

Mother. His beautiful mother. He cried, weeping bitterly as he looked into her lifeless grey eyes. A small shift under the still women caught his eyes.

"O..onii-chan…?" Her whisper was so rasped it was almost inaudible.

Eagle moved carefully to remove his lifeless mother to retrieve the small girl she had protected even in death. "Sena!" Immediately, his hand shot up to lock in a scream threatening to burst from his throat. A large gash was made across her stomach. The red blood dripped freely to soak the earth beneath. "Sena?? Hang in there!" he struggled to calm his hysterical voice as he folded his torn shirt over her wound. It was no use, the river of blood continued to flow steady.

"Onii-chan…!" the child wheezed out. "They… kept stabbing mo--mother. They kep-kept--!" She stuttered through choking hiccups. To the left of the pooling blood a short dagger bathed in its work. Eagle bit down his lips, prying hateful eyes from the grounded dagger he looked at Sena.

"Sena..? Sena?! Don't talk. Just try to calm down. Onii-chan's here." he tried desperately for an assuring smile, but the ache in his voice distorted the corners of his lips. "Everything's going to be alright."

Dirt and blood caked over her smooth childish skin. "Onii…onii chan."

"It's okay. I'm here." Eagle answered, his throat scratched and burned from the restrained sobs.

"Huk..!!!" The child choked and shook painfully as blood gurgled up her throat. The stomach continued its never-ending pump of blood. Scarlet warmth washed over his nursing hands. "It hurts.. It hurts. Onii-chan it hurts!" she wailed weakly.

"Sena! It's going to be okay. Sena..? Sena?!!"

"Onii- Onii- Oni…." Even as the eyes dulled and blanked, the trails of tears seemed to continue.

Eagle slowly removed his blood drenched hands from her lifeless body. Wide-eyed, he stared the liquid dripping thickly from the fringes of his fingers.

RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED. RED.

**RED.**

A cry of pure agony ripped from his throat, burying his face into his crimson hands he screamed to the heavens.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Oi, oi, oi! And what do we have here??" a raspy voice spoke from the fence.

Pirates with wagon full of stolen goods, livestock's taken from the field paused by the demolished farmhouse. "I thought we got everyone in the village before we went shopping!" joked the rough tone as he eyed the small figure bent over two bodies.

"Looks like we missed an old geezer during the raid, eh?" laughed another as the group approached. "Eh, Gramps! We'll let you live if you herd the livestock down to our ship!" shouted the pirate.

"Those weren't the Captain's orders. We kill _everyone _before the Marines can track us." The gangly pirate drew his saber and neared the figure.

A thin grin formed under the shadow of silver locks. Silent and stealthy, a small hand clutched around the short dagger and drew it out from the pool of blood.

"Eh?" The pirate squinted as he closed in. "Hahaha! Oi! Get this!" he laughed to the other two. "It wasn't a ruddy old man -- it's a damn kid! Haha--"

He never got to finish his laugh. Cold steel had pierced through his taunting throat. The weapon pulled and retrieved as soon as it made passage. The face twisted in pain and denial as it thudded back. From behind the collapsed man a silver haired child stood. His fine porcelain skin was caked with streaks of dried blood and dirt, his icy blue eyes glistened eerily as the sinister grin continued over his thinly drawn lips. The boy crouched over the gurgling figure.

The fisted dagger lifted and dropped.

Lifted and dropped.

Lifted and dropped.

The child continued the horrific rhythm in a manner as casual as bouncing a ball.

"ACKK!! That brats killing Lefty! Get him!" Two pirates charged over the charcoaled fence.

The smile never left his lips as the boy calmly retracted himself from the fresh hole ridden corpse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The Massacre at Harvest Island became a widely known tragedy. An entire island exterminated by the infamous Red Eye Pirates. A notorious pirate crew well-known for their repeated crimes of slaughter on numerous islands. However, such horrendous attacks were a common event during the early dawn of the Era of Pirates. The Massacre at Harvest Island gained its unusual news momentum upon the findings near a certain demolished farmhouse…

It was news worthy indeed.

The Marines had no clue as to who did it. They gagged and sickened themselves repeatedly as they collected the corpses. The charcoaled body of a middle aged man, the two knifed females, they almost looked liked Christmas presents compared to the three pirates that laid aside.

A shovel was in order to collect the mutilated flesh off the blood soaked earth. Doctors later released a report stating that the bodies were repeatedly stabbed -- with what they concluded as an 3 inch dagger -- until it reached its gelatinize state.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH 18.5: Requiem II**

A boy shadowed from behind, following him deep into the woods. Personal servant to the Head of Counsel. He had trailed him for the stone.

MiHawk rolled the pale blue rock once in his hand, with the other, he freed the Shion blade. When he pressed the tip of the dark sword onto the stone, the rock immediately began to expand into a large opal shaped portal. The vortex grew and grew until it obtained the length and diameter of a large wall. MiHawk withdrew his sword from the center of this darkness.

He closed his eyes and took a silent breath. The right leg stride in first, the left followed. Slowly, the darkness consumed him. The cold slime of never-ending black enveloped around him, disarming his senses, plunging him deep into a dream of his long hidden past.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

_**MiHawk. Age 9.**_

"If that boy puts even a _toe_ out of line, I'll have him arrested! You know what they do with orphan brats in jail?! Overnight, the convicts will have their ways and the next day he'll be far gone on a slave ship!" the fat women screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ah! I'm so very sorry. Please, Lady Coro! I assure you it won't happen again!" the priest floored his head in apologies.

"Do you know what he did to my son! Just look at him! That little monster could've killed my precious darling! Eyes of a demon-- a complete beast! If that _animal _comes near my kids again--!! Next time, I'll be here with the guards for that brats arrest!"

"Lady Coro please, I beg of you! It really won't happen again!" plead the priest.

The large women bent to attend the boy standing aside. "Does it still hurt sweetie?" turning to the smaller girl fidgeting behind, the women continued her train of babble. "Christina, this is why I don't want you and your brother to play in town. Why do you keep hanging around this dirty old church? You angels shouldn't play with trash like that orphan boy." she cooed. Taking the hands of each child, the thick women ushered out the chapel.

"…" the man released a huge sigh of relief as the three figures exited the church. Turning on swift heels he stormed towards the backyard. The children hiding behind the pews popped out at the priests angry march.

"Ah!! Father Marcus! It's not MiHawk's fault!" a boy jumped onto the foot, dragging the movement.

"It's that idiot's fault! He thinks he could do whatever he wants just because he's the Mayor's son! That punk punched me and Drake too! What's the big deal?!" another boy clung onto the left foot.

"He stomped on the flowers Sarah picked and made fun of her saying she was dumb!" reasoned the right foot. The grasps tightened as the man tried pulling off the boys

"You rascals! Get off! On the count of---!"

"…" a soft hand held back the straining arms. The priest looked down at the small mute girl.

The man let out a soft sigh. "Sarah…Drake, Christopher. I know it's not MiHawks fault, but he should know better. Hitting the Mayor's son could get this church destroyed." the boys began a fresh round of protest. "Not another word! Off! Now!" he said with authority. The three slowly released their hold on the older man. They huddled to the back as the priest exited to the backyard.

Outside, a dark haired boy sat on the steps of the wooden floor. A pile of crushed dandelions rested beside the boy. The dark robe swished by as the man passed. "MiHawk!" The priest continued towards the big oak tree in the middle of the yard, the boy pushed against the stairs following the storming figure. "Shirt. Now." the man instructed. The boy had already begun removing his shirt before the words were finished. He put his hands against the trunk of the tree, the strong sunlight bore down on the small back. Snapping of the branches echoed behind. "Count till 10." the priest commanded.

"…"

The boy didn't let out as much as a grunt as the stick whipped onto the bare back. Because he didn't count the hits aloud Father Marcus hit him triple the amount, changing the broken switch as he continued.

"Tonight, you will chop and stack the firewood alone as punishment." the man breathed heavily, dropping the last broken branch onto the floor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The child lifted the heavy axe and split the last of the logs.

"Finished?" asked the priest from behind. "Let me see your back." Little MiHawk walked over quietly. Warm fingers rubbed the thick ointment over the blue and black swells covering the small back. "..You know better than to beat up the Mayor's son." the tired but warm voice spoke from behind.

A short silence, then, "It was just a black eye." MiHawk replied. The man let out a chuckle at the simple words.

"So, that little girl-- ah, Christina was it? She came down to church to spy on you again? I guess her brother followed her today, eh?"

"..I don't care." he answered indifferently.

"My, my. Sarah _and _Christina! Drake and Christopher must be green with envy." teased the man.

"…"

"MiHawk," a soft firm tone replaced the light teasing of the earlier. "when you were left on the steps of this church. I knew, right from the moment I set my eyes on you, that you will do something great for this world. You're a good strong lad." He put a hand on the boys dark hair. "But remember, strength and power are gifts from God. Gifts given to people to help and protect the people. Don't you ever forget that."

"…Yes Father."

"Alrighty then! What say you we sneak a bit of that pie Sister Marilyn made earlier?"

The man cheered as he stood from the stairs. MiHawk followed close behind. The priest didn't have to turn to know of the small grin playing over the small figure behind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Thick smothering smoke rose high into the sky. The entire town burned in the inferno of orange flames. The pirates torched the buildings as they raided though all they needed.

"_Where are the soldiers!?"_

"_The guards are all dead!"_

"_That cowardly Mayor of yours begged for his life! He's begged for us to pillage the village in exchange for his life! Wahaha!" _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Stop the wagon! Stop the wagon!" the man shouted running into the road. The horses bucked as the driver yanked the bite.

"What the hell?! We gotta get out of here, now! Get out of the way old man!" the driver yelled at the priest.

"Please! Take this boy with you!" Father Marcus picked up the struggling boy and handed him to the large man sitting in the back.

"NO! FATHER!! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO GET THE OTHERS!" MiHawk shouted, as he wildly fought against the man's firm hold.

"No MiHawk! I will get the children from the swimming hole. We'll meet you in the next town over!" Then, he turned to the large man struggling to hold the defiant child. "Please! Watch over him!" The horses bucked and started at the sharp crack of whip.

"NO!!" the boy shouted as the distance grew. "GET OFF!" he elbowed the captor.

"Uck!! Someone hold his arms! This kid is crazy strong!" gasped the man.

MiHawk struggled another minute against the binding limbs. He slammed his head back, landing the captor with a bloody nose. "ACK!" the man screamed dropping the hold. MiHawk swiftly jump from the fast moving wagon. Scrambling up, he dashed towards the swimming hole in the forest.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Urgh..." the priest breathed heavily on the ground. He crawled towards the three small lifeless body.

"Oi! Looky here! This old man's still alive!" the pirate laughed to the other.

"Just hurry up and kill him. Check his clothing for any beli's or a gold crucifix. Priests sometimes carry that shit---ACKK!" The pirate fell into a heap of dead weight. MiHawk dropped the stone from his hands. He quickly pulled the saber from the unconscious man.

"Oi?! You little brat!" the first pirate moved away from the crawling figure. He advanced towards the smaller boy with the bloody sword drawn. "You think you can fight me?!" he shouted, slashing down the heavy saber. MiHawk quickly dodged the blade, bracing his hands around the handle he swiftly impaled the cold steel though the stomach. Blood sprayed out as the metal ate though the flesh. "KEK! Not…from a little…brat.." The lifeless body dropped backwards, a look of disbelief frozen on his face.

"Father! Drake! Sarah! Christopher!" MiHawk dropped the blade and ran to the figures across the stream.

The broken man had dragged his body to the three lifeless children. "Father Marcus…! The others..!!" Hot tears began to washed down his blood spotted face.

"MiHawk… Are you hurt?" _cough _"Are you alright?" asked the hoarse voice as he wiped the bloody trail from the boys face.

"I'm fine Father! Don't speak!" MiHawk struggled as he pressed over the bleeding wound.

"…Child don't worry about that." rasped the dying man. "MiHawk… Do you remember what I told you the other night?"

"Yes Father." he sniffed.

"Use your gift to protect God's people. Don't ever take a life in vain." He raised a weary hand onto the boys dark hair.

"Yes Father." MiHawk answered as silent tears streamed steadily.

"A good lad…" Gentle, warm. The hoarse words faded as the hand slipped softly aside.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It wasn't till dawn the next day when the Marines finally arrived at the ruined village. Near the small stream, located just between the coast and the town, the search party found a neat grave of four. A wooden cross carefully marked each mound of earth.

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**CH 18: Requiem **

_Requiem_: Roman Catholic - Mass for the Dead.

_Ba-ka_: Stupid, idiot.

_Onii-chan_: Used for younger female to address older brothers.

**A/N: **After finishing this chapter I find myself strangely dissatisfied. I think it's because I edited out a lot of parts due to the intensity of gore and angst.

The ideas for the theme of religion and Catholic symbols derived from MiHawk's adult self and his style. The cross dagger he wears around the neck and the long black coat reminded me of a priests robe so I used it to my advantage.

On a lighter note: Thank you! To those who made character requests. The requests are now closed. Please look forward to seeing your characters in the near future!

Also, because this chapter was a type of filler story, I'll try my best to up the next one as soon as I can!

_Icon Image Guide: Eagle - First Crime_


	19. Chapter 19: The Crazy Eight

**CH 19: The Crazy Eight**

The mind, when locked, trapped within unending stretching darkness, it unfurls. Breaks. Goes mad.

It went on forever. The never ending swirl of darkness. Oil and water. Oil and water. Pitch black, spinning and twirling with the faintest tease of a white light. The nauseating torture had gone on for hours, months, decades. Millennium.

Maddening. Oil and water. Spinning and whirling, the never-ending insanity. The portal was poisoned after all. But even this was what he'd been ready for. He clenched his jaws and meditated. Pulling together, fighting desperately to hold onto the pieces of his splintering sanity.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You. Have. _Condemned _him?!" Othello's fury unleashed in a broken roar.

The burst of uncontrolled energy radiated from the Shion, it ripped through the room making the walls shake and the windows shatter. The audience jumped and cowered at the surge of the young warrior's rage. Manic silver began to wash over his blue eyes.

"We--we have not condemned _anyone_, good Prince." one of the bearded men begged.

Othello shot a look of death to the one that had dared answer him. The sheer force of his aura sent the figure slamming against the wall.

"You have taken away his only gateway, and therefore have sentenced him for death!" He whirled, facing the silent figure seated on the high throne. "_Father!_" the madness of his voice broke into a devastating shrill._ "_I trusted you! How could you betray MiHawk like this?!" The silver of his eyes intensified as darkness began eating into the edges. He had long past the boundaries of control, the court fell back, trembling against the walls.

"The Shion Stone has energy enough for one more portal rip. I will enter the Second Sacred Island to challenge and claim the new portals from the immortals there."

At that, his mother jumped to her feet, "Othello, have you _completely _lost your mind?!" she said in a breathless wheeze.

Othello glared the room with murderous rage. He set his fearsome eyes straight onto his mother and shouted, "It is not I, but this cowardly council that has lost their minds!!"

A deafening boom split the air.

"_My Lord, no!" _Lady Faranon screamed, dropping to her husband's feet.

The young Shion had crashed through three granite columns before crumpling against the fourth. Syn stumbled and tripped on her long robes, sobbing as she ran to his side. Othello shook off Syn's trembling hands and tried to get to his feet. Chunks of the demolished building dusted from his hair and shoulder.

The hand that he'd used to thrash his son remained in air. The seated King glared the rising figure. "You will know your tone when you address the Lady Queen." he said calmly, despite his dark, thundering eyes.

With the back of his hand Othello wiped the stream of blood dripping from his lips. Harsh breathing, he scowled fiercely. For a long second the room stilled in frozen fear as the father and son stood-off. It took everything in his body and will to regard his father and not pounce upon the treacherous elders, who, now, had retreated to the furthest corner.

"Yes, Father. Forgive me, Mother." Forcing his flashing eyes down, he gave a abrupt bow to the King and Queen before storming out the meeting hall.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_They leave._

_Everybody leaves. _

_It was very natural, the state of being alone.. of being abandoned. _

_The thing. A father, was just a word, nothing more. _

_The being. A mother, was just a hope, nothing more. _

_The friend. A giant, was just the moment, nothing more._

_The lover. A swordsman, was just a dream, nothing.. nothing.._

_..._

_Alone. Alone. Alone._

She sat in solitude on the pearly shores of Pandora, staring ahead with blank eyes. The brilliant sun, the cobalt sea, the shimmering sand. The beauty and tranquility of this place, so sharply in contrast to the devastation that tore her soul--it seemed to mock her.

With her arms hugged tightly around her folded knees, Robin buried her face. In one hand she tightly clutched the small cross. She clamped down hard on the wooden sheath, making the dull corners dig into her palm. She tried to numb the pain burning her heart, but soundless tears continued to race down her cheeks.

Things were wrong. Horribly so. When she had awoke, it was the middle of the second night. She had torn through the castle looking for him, calling for him. Her voice was shouted till hoarse and reduced to raspy gasps. Feria and Ceria followed her at heel, straining with tears in their eyes, begging for her to calm down.

When she began stumbling towards the dark jungle, the twins burst into full sobs. She felt her world fall apart as they blubbered out what had happened during her forced slumber.

The entire devastating story came, starting from moment when Syn had caught the councilman's servant boy returning from the forest with the Shion Stone. The very stone MiHawk was supposed to have taken with him. This, followed by Othello's warlike confrontation to the treacherous court, who had acted without the discretion of the King. After the terrible encounter, Othello had stormed out of the castle like a madman, tearing up the jungle as he did so, leaving behind a sobbing, disheveled, Syn.

The elders were to await trial for their deception and conspiracy. Meanwhile, with heavy heart, Lord Faranon had ordered for the Stone to be locked and guarded to the highest level. Never to be used again.

The Shion Stone had literally became a one-way ticket to hell. Had MiHawk taken it with him, the last of its power would've been his passage back to this world. Instead, it had remained here. Ensuring their safety and sealing his doom.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

From the shimmering sand of the beach, tiny specks of dots became visible. The slight change didn't even registered in her mind as she continued her lost stare. Suddenly, a yellow speck began charging in her direction

"AHH-BIN-CHAAAN!" shouted the sprinting dot.

Hardly daring to believe, she squinted, making out a single human outline. Then, there were seven.

Sanji was violently tackled out of the way as Nami and Chopper trampled over the cook. They hit her like a freight train, the sudden strangulation knocked the breath out her lungs.

"Robin, thank God you're safe!" Nami sniffed, tightening her anaconda hug.

"Bobin!" Chopper stood on Nami's shoulder, capturing her head in a choking hold.

Fresh supply of tears welled in her eyes, soaking the little reindeers fur. "You--you guys." Robin reached out and touched Nami and Chopper with shaking fingers, trying to make herself believe that they were really there.

"Robin."

Carefully, she looked up, her lips trembled with joy.

Luffy's shining smile greeted her. Ussop crossed his arms and beamed joyfully, fighting back a happy sob of his own. Franky lifted his glasses with a finger, looking down at her with a touch of grin on his eyes and mouth. In one of his robotic hands he held the trodden body of the blonde cook, who at the moment, with hearts in his eyes repeatedly tried jumping into her arms, unaware of the cyborg's hold on his collar. Only the green haired swordsman hung at the edge of the group, addressing her with silent, unreadable eyes. A stormy expression occupied his hardened face, only a slight jerk in his jaw shifted the stony features when their eyes met.

"Everyone," she got out a choked whisper. Luffy looked on kindly as tears of joy trailed down her cheek and chin.

The crew took easy rest on the beach. Happy, relishing in the pure joy of being together again. The tearful reunion continued for a long while before they all calmed down enough to exchange stories of the recent event.

"Sounds simple enough." Ussop was the first to speak after Robin's tale. "So we just have to return to this island one year from now, and they'll provide Robin with all the historical information about The Blank Century, right?

"That's good news!" the tonakai's piped up. He stopped short at the fallen look on her face and shifted his hooves nervously. "Aren't you glad, Robin?"

The hiss from the dying match took their attention. "Something is missing," Sanji flicked the ash from his cigarette. "That Shichibukai saves our Robin-chan, but instead of leaving her on his ship so we could find her, he brings her to some magical island, then, leaves on some crazy, secret mission, leaving behind an even crazier request asking her to return to this place a year later?" he expelled a cloud of gray smoke. He drove a frustrated hand through his thick hair, then looked in Robin's direction and said, "Something's not right."

As the Mugiwara's reflected on Sanji's abridgment, they fell quiet, each trying to sort out the mystery.

"Help me."

It came out so soft the crew almost missed the silent sob.

It infuriated her. The want to protect something she loved, yet lacking the power to do so. Mad with grief, she swallowed her pride, her dignity, surrendered her all into the one request. She took to both knees till they were flat on floor. Her back arched forward letting her tears fall into the sand. "Help me." she repeated.

"Robin!" Nami bit her lips.

"Robin chan.." Sanji's cigarette dangled daftly.

Ussop and Chopper stepped closer, unsure of what to say but wanting to give comfort.

"Please." she balled her fist, grinding dirt into her hands. "He's in danger. I know it." she was choking so much it was almost impossible to make out the words. "I know I've been nothing but burden to this crew ever since I've joined. I know I've done nothing but bring misery and misfortune to my friends--but please! Do this last selfish request of mine. I swear, I'll never ask anything from you guys ever again. This will be the last time I ever trouble you. So please," she cried, "help me save him."

There was no question about who _he _was. The standing members shifted uncomfortably, looking at one another. They swallowed thickly and eyed the small dagger she'd been clutching to her chest ever since they'd found her. She had been holding onto the cross dagger like a child hugging onto her favorite rag doll.

"Why?" It was the green haired swordsmen that spoke.

When he first saw her on the beach, he wanted to run to her, wanted to shake her, shout at her for making him worry. For being in danger, for being away from him. And now, _this_. The very thing he had feared from the beginning. A thought so painful and unbearable he'd made himself believe that nothing had happened, that nothing had changed. But he saw it now, it was so clear, even Chopper wore the look of shock.

It was too much.

"Why?" he gritted out again. There was so much hurt and anger in his voice, for a moment all the Mugiwaras turned to face Zoro instead. Zoro ignored them and only glared Robin. Confused and shocked, she raised her tear-stricken face.

"Why?!" he was shouting now, "Why are _you_ groveling for his aid? Why are _you_ begging for his safety?! Why are you _crying _for_--_?!" The sentence never finished. He would chew off his tongue before saying his name. He clamped his mouth and turned briskly, shoving Ussop aside he stomped into the woods.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

She hadn't even bothered hiding her presence while she watched the reunion from the shadow of the jungle. It was obvious that she didn't want to intrude on their privacy. She waited expectantly when the green-haired swordsman stomped up to her face.

"Why did he bring her here?!" he all but snarled.

Despite his blatant anger the Shion didn't even blink as she faced him.

"To protect her." The woman's overwhelming beauty didn't even seem to register with Zoro as they squared off.

"Don't be vague." he threatened, his volume escalading by the second.

Syn leveled him with an unshakeable look, "There is something happening on the outside world. In _your_ world, so to speak. He wanted to keep her out of harm's way while he handled the ordeal. Pandora Island is the safest place in the Universe right now. Even as we speak, a terrible judgment has fallen on your world."

The hard look in her eyes softened before she spoke again, "The impact of your reunion may be difficult for whatever reason, but there are matter of dire importance at stake." With a slight tilt, she bowed in the most humble manner. "I know it is utterly preposterous to ask strangers to risk their lives for someone they know not of, but--"

"Come."

Syn shot up in at his word. The man looked like he wanted to disassemble a mountain with his bare hands, but he evened his tone and continued, "Come, say your words to my crew." Moisture immediately flooded her eyes, a wobbly smile touched her lips. She surprised him when she suddenly captured his hand and touched it to her forehead.

"Thank you."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She had remained folded to the ground when Zoro stormed off the beach. Lost, she blinked weakly at the floor. Shame and hurt flooded her senses, drowning her. Her nakama hadn't said a single word after her proposal. Disheartened and crushed by their silence she kept her tear-blurred sight on the sand, letting despair infect her soul.

Accompanied by a sound of soft rustle, a pair of well-recognizable flip-flops came into view. Bending down, he, who was much shorter than she, picked her up with ease. One hand hugged tightly about her shoulder while the other wrapped protectively around her waist. He cradled her like a child with his strength.

Robin. She was a strong, powerful woman. She was an intellectual, a strategist and a fighter. Starting from childhood she had endured twenty-eight years of loneliness against the unrelenting world, fighting to survive in her private hell of betrayal and hate. Those years of torture had built a near indestructible wall of pride and strength in her character. He knew that the amount of pain she was feeling now was beyond measure to cause such a proud warrior to break.

Still holding her tremoring body, her Captain spoke, "You'd sacrifice yourself without a moments hesitation for our wellbeing. What made you think you'd have to beg us for _anything_?"

"Battle in magic land, eh?" Franky grinned, "Sounds like a good challenge."

"This place smells of money, just remember we're not going empty-handed after everything's over." Nami announced businesslike.

"How dare that shitty Shichibukai make Robin-chan cry!" Sanji ignited in valiant rage, "We'll save him--then kick his ass!"

"Oi, oi, oi." Ussop waved down.

"Oi, oi, oi." Chopper copied.

Robin looked up with disbelief, "Everyone," her throat made a small sound.

"Ready?" Luffy asked the man who had silently filed behind.

"Ready." Zoro replied, he exchanged a look with the Shion.

"I am Syn Lioré. I am your friend and guide." Syn said with a introductory bow to the group. She paused to smile at Robin's sincere look of gratitude.

"Your first stop is the palace. Please, follow me, I will fill you in on the details as we walk."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Lady Syn, please!" For such a well-sized Shion, he was having a hell of a time holding his place in front of a woman half his size. "We cannot allow these beings to enter the royal court!" The guards didn't even acknowledged the Mugiwaras.

"They are Lady Robin's nakama, therefore, my honored guests. The council will hear their say." she shoved pass the guard.

"Milady, please!" he tried to hold back her shoulder. She stopped him with a look.

"Do not touch me, lest you're prepare to face Othello's full wrath." The army of guards flinched and backed.

The mountain of a man shrank visibly. He swallowed thickly, "No, milady."

Syn continued to keep the guards pressed with her authority while discreetly signaling her human companions towards the meeting hall. Lead by their Captain they filed in quickly into the spacious court. Syn hurried after the last of them and closed the great door. Instantaneously, her nerves faltered.

The lines of elders jumped from their seats, their face dark with fury.

"What is the meaning of this!" The elder standing nearest to the throne bellowed out. He approached rapidly and confronted Syn. "How dare you bring those _things _into the palace!" he pointed an accusing finger to her face, as if she'd dragged rotting garbage into the room.

Sanji stepped in front of the Syn and set the man with a dangerous look.

"We gave word to Sir MiHawk that we'd allow shelter for those _things _on Pandora. There were no specification that they'd be allowed into the palace." he promptly turned to shout at the nearest guard. "Remove them, now!"

"We don't care to stay in this place, or even on this island for that matter." Luffy said coolly. "Give us the traveling stone and we'll be on our way."

"What did you say, _human_?" he spat the word as if expelling a horrible disease. "We benevolently allow you--unworthy beings shelter on our island, and yet you further insult us by demanding the Sacred Stone?! Just who do you think you are!"

"I am Luffy," he didn't even blink as he faced the riling crowd of Shions. From across the distance, he locked eyes with the man seated on the highest throne. "I am the man that will become the Pirate King!"

A pin drop could've been heard from anywhere in Pandora. Then, suddenly, the room surged with a vociferous roar. The elder beside Syn looked as if Luffy had spat in his face. Even Syn looked horrified, clasping both hands over her gapping mouth.

"How _dare _you." he seethed, "I'll have your tongue removed for that! Guards! Seize them!"

Sanji smirked and stepped forward.

Zoro thumbed open his katana.

Franky geared his mechanical arms for battle.

However, even before the first guard stepped from their station, Lord Faranon's roaring laughter stunned the entire court. The guards froze halfway in stance, confused. Still laughing uncontrollably, Lord Faranon signaled the soldiers down.

"My Lord!" the lead elder protested. Wiping his tears, the King waved quiet the outraged court and addressed the Pirates.

"You remind me of an old friend, young human."

"My Lord, surely you're not equating this mortal to that of Sir Gold D. Roger?"

The Captain and the King ignored the intrusion. Luffy grinned back, "Your friend musta been an incredible guy for him to resemble me."

The mumbling sounds of protest died out as the King slammed his fist down onto the chair arm and fell into a second wave of mirth. "Hahaha! Indeed!"

"Your Grace, surely you are not considering to pass them the Sacred Stone!" the elder blurted again, "Why--they should be flayed alive for even suggesting such absurdness!"

The Shion King looked at the man for the first time. "It seems to me our guests have more than a valid point in their standing. On the other hand, you and the respective council are to await judgment for your recreancy." he leaned back on one elbow, "Step down councilman, before you cross the line and your words become irrevocable."

The man's skin paled to match his beard. "Yes, milord." he shrank away.

"Lady Robin, I take it, these are your companions?" he said with a warm smile touching his eyes. Relief immediate washed over her body.

Robin gave a small bow, "Yes, my lord. They are my family and friends."

"Please, pardon the discourteous welcome." he addressed the crew in general. "Some of my people foolishly believe in the false notion that Shions are beings superior to all others." he washed a hand over his face tiredly. "Any companion of Lady Robin is of course, a friend of ours. However, regarding your--" he stopped and looked thoughtful, "request, there is a vow I must honor… I fear I must insist for you and your companions to remain on Pandora for the time being."

Luffy arched a brow, "I don't know what kind of promise you made to Takanome, but that doesn't concern me or my crew in any way. Our business is our own, and we will carry out our decision."

Instead of looking offended or angry, Lord Faranon looked amused. "Be that as it may, but you will not have the Stone. The Stone is guarded within the heart of the palace, protected by Shion's finest warriors. I do not question the strength that lay dormant in you now, but even with your formidable crew at full power, you will not have a prayer against our soldiers. Especially when their strength is further enhanced by the midnight moon." Several of the stationed guards squared their boulder sized shoulders proudly.

The King continued, "I do not want any harm to befall Lady Robin or her friends, so please, by all means, just relax and enjoy yourselves to all the comfort Pandora has to offer." he said with finality.

"Hey, if you think we're going to back down just like--" Sanji grabbed Ussop's shoulder.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sanji ogled back at the Shion females, who were curiously peeking at the Pirate men, "I see plenty of lovely ladies around here to keep me busy."

"Idiot."

"What did you said?" Sanji growled at the swordsman.

"None of that!" Nami shoved them apart haphazardly. "I'd like a tour of the palace vault, please." she winked.

Chopper looked confused, but added, "I'm kind of hungry."

"So we have an agreement." Lord Faranon curled a palm to his jaw, cradling his chin and hiding his mouth.

Syn frowned, utterly baffled by the event, but kept silent at the secret smile playing on Robin's lips.

"I guess we do." Luffy nodded.

"Daughter of Lioré, will you kindly see to it that our guests are lavishly received?"

"Yes, my lord." Syn complied with a deep bow.

The group exited without more incident. They walked in silent company until Franky spoke up, "Was it just me or did anyone else find that King guy's threat kinda… weird?"

"Heh. That man," Luffy grinned, "he wants us to steal the Stone. Tonight, between sunset and midnight, we're taking that portal."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

They'd spent the day relaxing and charging up for the night's raid. It moved Robin to no end how her nakama lent her their strength and trust with such undying loyalty. Even the swordsman, who refused to speak or even match eyes with her, had given his support.

Following Syn's detailed direction to the location of the shrine was easy. The warning had been real when Lord Faranon spoke of the ample security. Each one of the Shion soldier's possessed the strength of at least ten men. The pirate crew knocked them out without too much hassle but it was quickly becoming obvious that with the power up from the moon, the guards would soon become a much bigger problem. The eight pirates had maneuvered though the palace with the assassin's stealth, proceeding to cripple the security around the target room without raising alarm for a backup.

Zoro knocked out the last of the standing Shion, striking him down with the back of his blade. The other members straightened up and dusted off. Every single opponent had been knocked unconscious but with zero casualty.

"Good thing we finished up quick, it just turned midnight." Nami struggled to catch her breath.

"It's beyond this door," Franky announced and pulled apart the heavy golden doors.

Ussop's jaw almost hit the floor. The entire room was crammed full with Shion guards the size of polar bears. They tightened up and braced for battle when a loud crashing sound stunned them all. The leading soldier whirled around to take inventory of the room, where half his troops had suddenly fallen unconscious to the floor. Flagrant flower pedals rose and vanished from their necks.

Beads of sweat drenched her temple and cheeks as she stepped to the head of the group. The guard turned wide eyed to the approaching woman.

"Lady Robin, please, don't do this." Without a response, she crossed her arms to chest and a second wave of crashes shook the walls as the armored bodies hit the floor. The conjured arms had snapped their necks into strategic slumber. Just the one guard remained in the vast room. "Lady--"

"There are no ladies here tonight--just us Pirates." Robin's blue eye's flashed sharply under the pale moonlight. "Now, _move_."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

When the last guard had been bound and gagged, all eight members of the Mugiwara crowded around the alter. Laying on the overstuffed velvety cushion, the stone looked insignificant compared to all the trouble they'd gone through to claim it.

They closed around the shrine, ready to take it. A fury of movement hit them like a tornado. Zoro's powerful sword swing was sparked off with incredible force. Sanji's lighting kick was thrown back as if he'd been a child. Lastly, and most shockingly, Luffy's launched fist was captured within the hostile, unyielding grip.

"You dare offend the King's welcome and violate his law?!" a dangerous voice growled.

"Prince Othello." Robin said breathlessly.

"You know this guy, Robin?" Ussop rattled.

His grip tightened around Luffy's fist as he scooped up the Stone with his free hand. "Are you even aware of what you're getting yourselves into?"

"Simple. I'm going to kick your ass, take the Stone. Go to the next island, kick the asses we find there, take their Stones. Get to the last island and kick whosever ass we find there." he summarized. "Oh, and bring back Takanome." he added afterthought.

Othello stared at Luffy as if he had sprouted two more heads. He let go when Luffy jerked back his fist. "You're mad, the immortals of the Chimera Island are far too powerful for your level. You'll be slain." He moved back to gather all of them in one sight. He studied each face of the crew slowly, measuring and sizing them up. He stopped on Robin. "Lady Robin, I cannot let you charge into a hopeless war."

After all the friendship and kindness he'd shown her, it killed her to repay him in such a way. But she had a job to do, and she swore on her life she'd succeed. Biting back a wince, she steadied her voice. "Sir Othello, this is something that I must do. And if it means that I'll have to fight you for the portal--I'll do it."

"And she'll win." Luffy stepped up, grinning proudly. The blue-haired Shion glared at Luffy.

"I told you about the plan so you can help them, not so you can attack them!" Syn burst into the room. She immediately stilled at the heavy tension in the room.

"You're insane," he growled, towering over Luffy. He turned to look each of the eight members in their determined eyes. "Every one of you damned fools are mad." he accused, challenging their Captain straight in his eyes. Then, quite suddenly--as if they'd rehearsed it--both lips pulled into a slow grin.

Othello turned to address the full group. He straightened his shoulder and lifted his face. He was smiling.

"_Excellent_."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Where is your vessel?"

"Thousand Sunny is anchored by the southern beach." Franky replied.

"The portal has enough energy left for one more gateway. I can supply some of the power, but it still isn't enough to transfer all of you. We must go out into the ocean, so I can absorb the full light of the moon."

"You have to hurry," Syn snapped, "the guards are coming around. Soon they'll have backup."

Luffy pulled opened the door, "Let's go."

The group thundered out into the hall, dashing at full speed to escape the palace.

The first guard shouted, "There they are! Stop them!"

"Isn't that Prince Othello?" another shouted back.

"You fool! Why would Prince Othello be with them?! Get them!"

"Here we go!" Luffy shouted, laughing as they stampeded through the rushing guards.

They spilled onto the beach with the army of Shions hot on their trail.

"Syn!"

"On it," she turned around and knelt, touching her fingertips to the earth. Millions of vines, as thick as a man's waist began twisting and dancing through the trees. They looped and coiled through the branches until they'd created a formidable wall of green. The pursuers trapped behind the wall, began hacking savagely at the plant.

Othello signaled the crew to board. "Hurry!" he urged. "They gateway will open from under your ship. Hang onto each other, and no matter what happens--_don't separate_." While the Mugiwaras hustled aboard, Othello reached to his waist and unsheathed the blue blade. The dagger glowed luminously under the strong moonlight.

"Othello, not too much." Syn begged. She couldn't abandon her post from the wall of foliage, but she twisted to keep him in sight.

Othello, with his thighs braced apart, knelt before the sea. The pale light of the moon washed beautifully over his hair and skin. "I must," he grimaced, holding open the palm with the stone, he placed the dagger point directly over the center. He checked over his shoulder and barked, "Damn it, Syn, don't look!" She whimpered and pressed her forehead against the fortress of green.

The roughly assembled crew stared in collective horror as the Shion Prince raised the knife.

"Othello!" Robin screamed.

Clamping his jaw, he let the blade strike. Syn cried out at Othello's pain-filled grunt. The razor sharp tip sliced clear through the stone, ripping through his palm. Othello paled and gasped as the stone rapidly drained his blood.

Before any of them could jump ship to attend to the Shion, the ship rocked violently. A large shadow had started glowing under the vessel. The shadow began infecting the boat, painting everything with darkness. A blast of cold air rose all around them.

"Don't separate! Not matter what you do! Don't separate!" Othello shouted hoarsely.

"Everyone!" Luffy thundered, "Get together! The crew scrambled to secure their hands in a circle. As the shadow raced to engulf the ship, Robin saw Nami, Franky, Chopper, Ussop, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy linked in arms. Luffy's outstretched hand was less than an inch away.

Robin jumped for his hand, "Grab on, Robin!" Luffy shouted. She felt a strong hand clamp around her wrist, then, the darkness took over.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Slim, hard. So different from Luffy's warm, strong fingers. They tightened around her wrist like a chain.

"No!" She meant to shout with fury, but instead, it came out in a shaky scream.

A soft whisper teased her ears, heightening her panic. Beautiful, seductive, cold.

"_Now I have you, love."_

**Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.Xx.**

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry this post took so long. The twists and turns of life have been demanding one hundred and ten percent of my attention. Fortunately, they've been the good kind of stress so I'm not complaining, but I do sincerely apologize for the incredible delay on update.

_Anonymous T_: No, no, no, man! (…woman?) I don't mind your reviews at all. In fact, I love everyone that take the time to write one. I appreciate your honesty and feedback. And honestly, I felt so guilty after your's and Shintaro's review, I pounded out this chapter as soon as I had the time.

As for the questions from the readers--they will be answered in the future chapters, so please look forward to it! (Psst.. Anon T. _Not his first_.)

Also, I've made a rough estimation, and the story should wrap up in the next seven or eight chapters.

Thank you for reading!

_Icon Image Guide: Luffy - Stand Up_


End file.
